Spiral Fall
by ScarlettFoxTail
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'The White Line'. Gaara got the girl Kankuro loved, but five years on and it seems Kankuro and the Konoha boys are going to find love sooner than they had anticipated, all with the help of a new jutsu. Lots of romance in this, and emotional turmoil,but how will the Konoha boys and Kankuro deal with what's to come? Rated M for future naughtiness xD
1. Chapter 1: Strange Summoning

**This is my third ever story, continuing from The White Line. However, it's not much as a sequel, and you can read on even if you haven't read The White Line. There will be future naughtiness, but for now I'll let the plot unfold. Thank you for taking the time to read xD**

* * *

**Spiral Fall.**

**Kankuro's P.O.V**

This was taking the piss. The _absolute_ piss. By order of the Kazekage, little brother Gaara, I have to get my ass to Konoha for some mystery mission of some kind. To me, anything vague is suspicious, and this whole thing reeks of 'suspicious', not to mention random and out of the blue. I haven't gone to Konoha for what seems like forever.

On top of that, I'm baby-sitting Momoka and Suiko…If you imagine Gaara's children you would imagine the quiet, stern type of child, kinda moody etc.

_Wrong._ Momoka, at five years old, is a very fussy, very all-too-clever-for-her-own-good little bossy boots. While I'm working on my puppets she's demanding _this_, wanting to paint _that_, wants an intellectual debate on _everything_….and don't get me started on Suiko. She's a few months old and already rolling away on the floor in search of adventure. One minute she's there…the next she's rolling into the kitchen, or into my puppet workshop (which, I might add, is full of dangerous tools).

Thankfully, Temari is here to help as Gaara and Akiko attend an urgent 'talk' with Momoka's teacher. By 'talk', we mean Momoka is in trouble again, for either talking back, arguing with or correcting a teacher…the list is endless. That girl is just unpredictable. I'm not even surprised any more by what stories the teachers tell us.

Temari was sent over to baby-sit with me because she's more likely to get Momoka to do her homework, and extra chores as punishment for her misbehaviour. So far Temari had made Momoka sweep through the entire house, cleaning each and every single room. She had even convinced her to tidy away her books in her room.

"Aunty, but why am I to be punished for correcting my teacher?" Momoka asked, her clear wise voice raising over the sound of Suiko's happy gurgling.

Temari spun round, flustered with the cooking, and she gave me a sour look as she rushed all over the place, attempting to stop the dinner from erupting from the many disordered pans on the stove. When it was clear Temari was unable to answer, Momoka turned to me, expectant.

"Because it's considered rude and arrogant, Peachy," I answered with a smile, imagining Gaara's grim expression in hearing what Momoka had done _this_ time, "Just what exactly did you do though?"

Momoka sat up straight, a determined look on her face as she ordered her thoughts on the matter.

"We were discussing history, and my teacher got all the dates and locations mixed up. I looked in the textbook and found that she was wrong, so I told her," she said decidedly, composed, "But then she got all grumpy with me!"

Temari, after having overheard, popped her head in from the kitchen.

"You forgot to mention the bit where you exclaimed it to the entire class, embarrassing that poor teacher, and then proceeded to embarrass her by beating her in an argument."

Momoka huffed, and I chuckled. When she got frustrated like this she puffed her cheeks out, something Akiko does when puzzled, and I thought back to six years ago, to when my _little_ brother got the girl and I was rejected. At the time it felt like a kick in the teeth, because not only was I advancing on someone who wasn't interested, but I was advancing on someone my brother had clearly claimed. All the effort I put into winning Akiko over resulted in a sourness between me and Gaara for years…it's only being recently that he's been a little more trusting in me again. I can tell you it all sucked, and I was wrong, but Akiko was seriously cute and I wanted her.

Yet, she didn't want me, and that much was pretty clear. It was made horrifyingly clear in the year before they made it official, because they were constantly together, nuzzling at each other and kissing. I had watched from the sidelines as the girl I had been hopelessly in love with was taken away right before my eyes. Every time I went to see Temari I could not escape the sight of Gaara and Akiko together, giggling and whispering affections to each other. You couldn't avoid them, no matter how hard you tried.

When I heard that Akiko was pregnant…well…it _ached_. Seeing her coo over her bulging stomach with love for her unborn child ached, because I had wanted it to be _our_ child. It didn't help that she had wanted me involved, and I was expected to willingly accept that she was bumping uglies and popping out a baby with my little brother. I hadn't liked any of it.

Its taken a long time, but I'm over it. Kinda. I still sulk over how I was rejected without even an ounce of consideration, and Gaara was the only one she wanted. As far as she was concerned, I could stuff it, because her interests were on Gaara from the very beginning.

Rubbing my eyes, I puzzled over this 'mission' that I had been forced to do, and then lunged forward to stop Suiko climbing the bookcase. Suiko's black hair, inherited from her grandfather Orochimaru, was getting fuller now, but it wisped at the top and tickled my chin as I set her on my lap. When Akiko fell pregnant with Suiko I think I was over the whole thing with Akiko and Gaara. I had to move on, otherwise I looked like a sad sack of shit.

Honestly, I don't want to go on another mission yet. Another one of my mates had gotten married, while the others were having children or proposing. I wanted to settle down. Damn, even Temari was tying the knot with Shikamaru after years of secretive dating, and we all suspected she was pregnant…I was the only singleton, and I was wondering if I was gonna die alone, surrounded by cats.

I really don't want another mission. I would prefer to go back to my house, get drunk on my own and listen to sad songs on repeat, just because I felt like I needed a good sulking session. However, I was hesitant about doing just that, not only because I had a mission, but because Temari had caught me last time. She found it quite fucking damn funny, and had even gone as far as sharing the joke with Shikamaru when he came round for dinner.

"Kankuro!" Temari snapped, jerking me from my thoughts, "When are you going to get a girlfriend?"

She stood in the doorway like the warrior who had barely survived the kitchen, her apron splattered with random bits of exploded food, oven mittens on and her hair coming out of their bunches.

_As if I need to hear more about being single from a snappy woman who can't even cook…_

Bitterly, I made a gesture with my arms that clearly said 'I don't fucking know!', and I leaned back with Suiko in my chair, suddenly incredibly tired.

Momoka delved into the discussion headfirst, fascinated by the concept of me having a girlfriend. Her silvery eyes smiled, bright, and her sweet freckled face grinned innocently. If only people knew from looking at her that she was an intelligent, daring know it all…

"I bet she will be really beautiful, with a…_sassy_ personality," she told me cheerfully, giggling.

I poked her in the ribs, bringing forth another giggle, "And just how do you know what 'sassy' means?"

Momoka pouted, looking towards Temari who was dashing about the kitchen again.

"Shikamaru said I was sassy, but apparently it is not a bad thing," she told me, trying to decide if her use of 'sassy' was incorrect.

_Shikamaru_…I blame him for expanding Momoka's vocabulary beyond that of a normal five-year olds, and for encouraging her to debate and argue…Those two can play shōgi for hours without getting bored,_ while_ debating…

I sighed heavily, ruffling Momoka's autumn coloured hair before hearing a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted to Temari, standing with Suiko in my arms.

Stepping over Momoka's shōgi board (a gift from Shikamaru, of course); I managed to get to the door without stubbing my toes on any toys. I was wondering if Akiko had taken pity on us and had pre-ordered a takeaway for us like she had last time…

Yet no, instead I opened the door to a very grim and sinister looking Gaara, and an apologetic Akiko. There was also, surprisingly, a bored looking Sasuke.

"Kankuro, you will be leaving with Sasuke for your mission tomorrow morning," Gaara told me flatly, his eyes focussed on Momoka as she played shōgi, "But for now I need to have a stern word with Momoka…"

Gaara greeted Suiko and hoisted her from my arms, cradling her as if he wasn't a thoroughly dangerous Kazekage, and Akiko slipped past me quietly. When I looked up to Sasuke, I realised he had yet another sword for Momoka. Upon seeing where my gaze was at, he sighed.

"I lost the shōgi game last time," he explained, "The price of losing…a very expensive sword."

I rolled my eyes, _Seriously Momoka? Are you insane? Next she'll be making bets with the Hokage, with the price of Tsunade losing being the __**title**__ of Hokage! _

Letting Sasuke in, I asked him if he knew anything about the mission, and he shrugged his shoulders, muttered a deep 'Hn', and then went forth to present the sword to Momoka before Gaara could take Momoka aside for a stern word.

Gaara was practically simmering with rage, and I'm guessing Momoka didn't just correct the teacher on history…something else must have happened.

Finally, Temari presented us with…whatever it is she had created in the kitchen, and as we all sat down to eat (with concerned expressions about the food, I may add), Sasuke began to indulge Momoka in a debate over whether sweet or bland food was better. Akiko joined in, but Gaara was still upset with Momoka. He may be the almighty, tough kazekage, but he worries too much about Momoka and Suiko, and he avoids making them cry at all costs, but does not hesitate to discipline them. He was strict, but he was so adoring of them both that it made anyone go 'arrrr', and 'ahhhh'.

Discussion drifted from debate, to debate, to debate, and when dinner was over Gaara asked Momoka for a quiet word. Akiko accompanied them, and the room went very silent. So silent, that you half expected a tumbleweed to pass on by.

Temari went to tidy up her mess in the kitchen, leaving me and Sasuke at the table downing our beers. I contemplated breaking the silence, but I was too tired at this point. Sometimes it feels like too much effort to talk when we were sat in comfortable silence, but when I looked to Sasuke I knew he wanted to say something. He just likes to mull his words over before actually saying them.

Finally, Sasuke spoke up after five minutes.

"About the mission," he announced, his eyes on me, "I do know that there are others involved."

When I raised an eyebrow, he continued in his monotone voice, looking completely bored.

"Apart from us: Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shino and Rock Lee are also a part of this mission."

A frown mashed itself onto my brow. Those were a load of people, all of which were from Konoha apart from myself, and they were all very powerful. What kind of mission is this? I had visions of an A-rank mission that would end in a bloodbath...

"Has the Hokage said anything about the mission? At all?" I asked, leaning forward over my beer, intrigued.

Sasuke blinked.

"She said that it was absolutely compulsory, and if we tried to back out of it she would skin us all."

I flinched, not doubting Tsunade would in fact skin us, but for her to make such a threat meant that this was an important mission. Drowning more of my beer, I looked to Sasuke, and was startled to see that he had already had three beers. Over the last five years I have gotten to know Sasuke. When he drinks beer fast, it means something's up.

"Life getting you down?" I asked lightly.

His eyes bored into mine, blazing, but he nodded despite the defiant look he had.

"Sakura finally got married to that guy. The one who wrote her love letters after treating him in the war. They're on their honeymoon. Round about now they'll be bumping uglies," he stated flatly, though his eye twitched.

"Thought you didn't like the girl," I puzzled, handing him another beer.

Sasuke snorted, taking a long deep drink, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"No, she's annoying. It's just I always thought she was 'my' Sakura. The Sakura who would always be chasing me, giggling at everything I said and…so on."

"But you're not interested?" I asked, chuckling as he drained his fourth beer.

He glared at me.

"No I'm not interested. It's just…she was one of the only girls I knew well enough to see past the 'pretty boy' look. She actually knew me. Now it feels like I've lost someone."

Silence drifted between us as his words sank in, and we both looked pretty grim. I finished my beer in one long sip, calling it my last for the night, before sitting back and drumming my fingers against the table.

"Well…" I muttered, clearing my throat, "Here's to us cranky, cynical and crabby men, who don't know how to interest a woman…"

Sasuke smirked, raising his beer.

"I'll drink to anything. Fuck the speech, Kankuro."

Chuckling, I continued to watch Sasuke drink fast; pondering if the almighty Uchiha was becoming a softie. However, one piercing glare from him put that thought right out my mind, and he demanded more beer.

It was a long time until Sasuke_ finally_ reached his limit, and as he stumbled over to the sofa to sleep, I noted that the entire house was now silent. Now that I was alone with my thoughts, I considered the strange summoning to Konoha, circling the mystery in my head continuously, until finally sleep consumed me.

* * *

**So the mission so far is a mystery...but! Read on and all will become clear...and more interesting, I assure you :) **

_**Please review, advise and criticise! **_

**Next up is Sasuke's P.O.V, and he make's an interesting discovery...**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's Understanding

**Here's the second chapter! I swear, the next chapter is where things are really going to hit off, but for now, this is the build up :) Hope you enjoy. This was a hard one to write since I struggled with Sasuke's character, but anyways...read on my lovelies!**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When morning came I cursed myself for consuming all that beer, but I forced myself into function. Kankuro was already awake, and when he saw me he raised an amused eyebrow before chuckling to himself. I ignored him, focussing instead on the task of preparing for the journey back home to Konoha.

Gaara and Temari saw us off, but in all honesty I was pissed with Kankuro for taking so long painting his face. A raging headache also didn't help, but I did not want to admit that something as petty as a headache was affecting me so much. Kankuro also, thankfully, wasn't in a talkative mood this morning, and so the majority of the journey went smoothly.

Until Kankuro decided he didn't like the silence.

"Why do we have to go on foot, man?" he grumbled, throwing a glare my way as I increased the pace, "Why couldn't we just teleport from Suna?"

I almost rolled my eyes, but fought the urge because I hadn't told him.

"Kiba and Shino are meeting us halfway. According to Tsunade, they'll update us about the mission," I told him blandly, trying to ignore the hot ache in my temples.

Kankuro growled in annoyance.

"So they know more about the mission then we do?" he snarled, clearly not impressed.

Not bothering to answer, I increased our pace further, agitating him some more. I did not care though, since I wanted to get halfway fast so that I could rest my head as soon as possible. The faster we got halfway, the faster we can get to Konoha, and to somewhere with some pills to get rid of this _flaming_ headache.

Sprinting in the treetops finally ended when we came to a clearing to see both Kiba and Shino. They both greeted us with a slight nod, and I could see that Kiba was agitated. He was wearing that expression caught between a sneer and a scowl. Akamaru also seemed a little off; head hung with something like defeat.

"So what's the information on the mission?" Kankuro barked, flinging his stuff on the ground.

Kiba glowered some more, and Shino raised his head slightly. There was a tension in his jaw that warned me that something was not right, causing me to consider this mission something that would succeed in infuriating me.

"Tsunade has demanded that we all go somewhere when we get to Konoha. We have to pick up some things…" he stated quietly, his glasses glinting in the sun.

Kiba bared his teeth.

"We're picking up some tuxedos," he snarled bitingly, crossing his arms, "And Tsunade won't tell us why. On top of that, we have to go buy seven bunches of pretty flowers, and then go get scrubbed up all nice before meeting Tsunade in her office before dinner."

I almost groaned against how loud he was, the sound of his voice grating against my headache with murderous intent, but I was now frustrated with how preposterous Tsunade's demands were. They sounded completely foolish, but also suspicious. Why would we have to pick up tuxedos, buy flowers…?

I gritted my teeth, formulating a theory. Tuxedos and flowers are both components for something like a date. Or a romantic evening.

_I did not like where this was going…_

Shino probably already had the same idea as I did, but Kankuro and Kiba were too busy being pissed off that they probably didn't have a clue. My gaze flickered to Shino, who was standing abnormally still, without even a buzz of a fly around him. He was deep in thought.

"We should get moving. Quickly," I sighed, darting a glare at Kankuro when I saw he was about to argue.

His lips formed an ugly scowl, but he heaved his stuff back on his back, stomping off in the direction of Konoha. Kiba sulked after him, and for a small moment I and Shino faced each other. A fly buzzed, a sudden sign of life from him, and his head jerked up a fraction. It is not unusual for Shino to appear unimpressed and impassive, but today he is different. His lips are turned down at the corners, a warning that he was in a dark mood. Even the way he was standing was a little different; it was tense, more wound up...Shino appeared to be enraged with the theory surrounding the mission.

"So you have come to the same conclusion as I?" he mused, his voice lower than usual.

I nodded.

"I'm uncomfortable with anything romantic. Tuxedos and flowers are something I avoid entirely. They reek of wasting money on someone you might not even like," I told him flatly, my hand resting on my hip as I scowled at the concept of romance.

Shino's shoulders drooped, a flicker of intense unease setting over his features.

"I do not like romance either," he murmured, averting his gaze towards the left and scowling at the ground.

A fleet of birds suddenly burst through the treetops, disrupting the silence, and Kiba's voice could be heard shouting for us to hurry up. We started walking, still coming to terms with our conclusion, and when we caught up to the others our moods had soured. Kiba and Kankuro were being way too loud for my headache…

We met Naruto, Choji and Rock Lee at the tuxedo shop, and as I had suspected, they were all clueless. To sour my mood even further, there were seven tuxedo boxes, escalating my suspicion. No one else suspected anything apart from Shino, much to my dismay.

"Argh!" Naruto huffed, mightily bored, "I was looking forward to a big mission, and now I'm hungry for ramen…"

I didn't have the patience for this…

"_Naruto_…" I growled, radiating anger, "_Shut up_."

He pouted, and we all went towards the flower shop. My mood worsened by a considerable amount at the fact that we would be browsing through hideously colourful bouquets…

Unfortunately, the old hag was determined to have us choose our flowers and colours carefully, for they all had a 'meaning'. If Tsunade was getting us involved in something weird, I knew that she had a reason for everything, and she had probably asked the hag to bother us into making everything 'meaningful'. I couldn't understand how no one else other than Shino had realised…

"White chrysanthemum," I muttered tonelessly when the hag looked to me, her eyes gleaming.

Her mouth formed a grim line at my choice, and her eye twitched.

"Means truth or grief," she told me in warning, "Used commonly for funerals."

I knew that, but I wasn't bothered. If love was related to anything, it was grief, and I was not going to let an old woman bully me into buying something remotely suggestive of anything romantic.

Watching as the hag hacked the stems off, preparing them for display wrapped in a pretty white ribbon, I crossed my arms and simmered quietly, wishing to disappear completely from this overly bright place. Naruto watched me as I stiffly retrieved them, and I hoped that his surprisingly dense brain would finally understand what was irritating me. Sometimes, rarely, Naruto had a moment of brilliance and made an astonishing guess at what was happening in my head…

Narrowing my eyes at him as he puzzled at me, I realised that rare moment of brilliance wasn't going to happen. The sweat beading on his face told me that, so I suspected his brain was going through turmoil.

"Sasuke…?" he drew out, scratching his head, "You got that murderous glint in your eye again."

I sighed, glowering down at the flowers.

"Hn."

Sometimes I wished Naruto was born with the intelligence of Shikamaru. That way he would be able to predict what I was thinking and feeling, and would come up with a solution to make my life easier. Yet there was no denying that despite him being an idiot, he was the best friend in my life and no one could ever replace him. Stubborn knucklehead that he is…

"Orange amaryllis," Naruto suddenly blurted out, pointing at the bunch to my left.

_Idiot_, I cursed, questioning how he had remained so loud even though so many years had passed for him to _finally_ grow up. I had hoped over the years that he would quiet down, and would acquire traits such as patience and thoughtfulness..._wrong._ There was no doubt he was going to become Hokage, but he would be the loudest, most insanely _orange_ Hokage ever.

Yet, something occurred to me. _Naruto actually knew about flowers_. Turning to look down at the scruffy haired blonde, I saw something I hadn't expected…his facial expression. I almost missed it-the unusual tenderness there-disrupting the radiance that was Naruto.

He had being thinking of this then; of how he would play out his own romance. _The idiot_.

I sweated at the sight, alarmed that he was in that place in his life where he wanted to settle down perhaps, and he had accepted to himself that he wanted someone in his life. I myself am unable to admit such a thing, and I am very much in denial over a certain _problem_ I have. I say I'm in denial, when really I know what the issue is exactly, and I know I want to act upon it...but I'm afraid to.

When we were all done with the flowers, we parted ways in order to clean ourselves up before we saw Tsunade. I had to bring Kankuro back to my house since he had nowhere else to go to freshen up, but I had already predicted that after his shower he would spend forever painting his face again. How annoying…

What was playing on my mind though was that Naruto had already thought of this. Whenever Naruto _really_ thought about something, it meant it was important, which meant I was probably going to have to be more open-minded about the mission. I hate to admit it, but Naruto's opinion actually mattered to me. He would encourage me to accept what Tsunade was forcing us into. He would fight with me in order to drill the importance of this opportunity into my head.

Kankuro exited my bathroom, caught sight of me and stared.

"Hey, with you being a smart ass and all, you probably know something don't you?" he accused, eyeing me as I lounged back in my chair.

Flexing my shoulders, I gave a curt nod.

"Care to tell me?"

Taking a moment to decide whether it would be a good idea to tell him, I looked briefly to the steam billowing out the bathroom. A part of me wanted to tell him in warning, but the other part of me wanted to see the look of stunned surprise as he realised. A smirk lit up my features.

"I think it would be more amusing if you wait till dinner."

Kankuro paused in towel drying his hair, shooting me a dark look. When he saw my smile he frowned.

"Shit. When you smirk like that it's a bad sign."

Yeah. It is.

* * *

**Well...I tried to make it realistic to the characters, but I suspect this chapter was a little dull...I promise it will kick in more and get more interesting in the next chapter. **

**Also, review! Criticise, give advice, tell me what I'm missing or not missing, but give me something to work on! ;) I aim to improve, and that's not gonna happen without reviews! So bring it on :D **


	3. Chapter 3: New Jutsu

**No feedback on the story yet, but it's early days and the plot is still brewing :) Third chapter, hope you liiiike! Finally, all is revealed xD**

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"_I didn't raise you to be late for the Hokage!"_ my mum screeched, "_Fool! You are really a fool!"_

Grimly I made my way to the door, tuxedo box under one arm and the red zinnia bouquet in the other hand. I already felt deflated since mum and Hana were taking the piss out of me for holding such things. Their words still grated in my ears, causing my cheeks to redden.

"_The last girl you were with was embarrassed to be seen with you, since you were far more interested in Akamaru!" _ Hana had teased, unintentionally upsetting me.

Damn bitches. I didn't need to listen to their crap.

I said goodbye to Akamaru, since he wasn't allowed to go to Tsunade's office, and set off.

The day was overcast, the clouds threatening to rain. A slight chill settled into my skin, making me shiver, and I kicked at a stone in my path. I watched it ping along the ground, before it clattered against a wall, coming to a standstill. I sighed.

Something was stirring in my mind, pestering me, and it wasn't just the fact that mum and Hana took the piss earlier. It's something else completely.

People were beginning to give me odd looks, and it was only then that I realised I looked like I was gonna go charm a girl with a bouquet…jeez, this sucks. It couldn't get any more embarrassing.

Ducking my head, I disappeared into the alleyways, trying to get away from prying eyes. Shadows consumed me, and as I fast-tracked to Tsunade's office I just hoped she wouldn't give me an ear full as well. I hoped wrong.

"Kiba! I gave you specific instructions to be on time!" she bellowed as soon as the door was closed, "Even Naruto is here early."

My mouth twitched, forcing it to give an apology, and I grumped my way over to Shino's side. Everyone was watching me, and when I realised it was because I was still holding my things, I huffed and dumped them on the table with the other boxes and bunches of flowers. When I returned to my place beside Shino, Tsunade let out a deep sigh.

"I'll begin, shall I?" she growled, a vein pulsing in her forehead.

We waited impatiently as she settled behind her desk, rummaging around her draws until she produced a sleek black file. I crossed my arms and scowled. She sure takes her sweet time…

"I'll get to the point, since some of you are just _itching_ to get started," she remarked bitterly, her eyes pinning me, "So…there's a new jutsu and I have come to the decision to use you all to determine its effects, and how we would use it for the future."

My eyes widened, my heart pumped faster, and my curiousity heightened. This stank of no good…

Naruto leaned forward though, grinning as if he had just won the best deal of a lifetime upon hearing the news. Tsunade closed her eyes and tried to control her rage, but it was slipping fast as Naruto began his rant. Sasuke facepalmed.

"New jutsu!" he marvelled, eyes alight, "Some super awesome destructive jutsu?"

Tsunade scowled at him to shut up, and Sasuke smacked him warningly at the back of the head. Pouting, Naruto then crossed his arms and sulked, so Tsunade took his moment of silence as an opportunity to carry on.

"This new jutsu is a summoning jutsu we have being working on for a long time. Some ANBU retrieved interesting documents from Orochimaru's old hideouts over the years, finding fragments of information regarding something we did not expect," she began, her eyes silencing Naruto before he could speak, "It summons people, who are linked automatically to your own blood, and by your own existence."

Tsunade's eyes landed on Sasuke, who was currently listening with a dour expression. It seemed to be that she expected Sasuke to already have an opinion of some kind of the matter…as if she had expected him to already know what was going on.

"When you say, 'linked' to our blood, do you mean the concept of…fated love?" Sasuke asked tonelessly, although it didn't really sound like a question.

I blinked, turning fully to Sasuke with sharp aggression, hideously amused with this hypothesis.

"The fuck, man? 'Fated love'?" I scoffed, on the verge of laughing.

However, no one else was laughing, even Naruto, and that was because they were all watching Tsunade's face. She certainly didn't look like this was a laughing matter. In fact, she was _nodding_.

"Exactly. Soulmates. One's promised, whatever you want to call it," she muttered tiredly, slipping some paper out of the black file, "You are all scheduled to take part in this jutsu today."

Today…? But that means we'll be meeting our soulmates. The 'ultimate' love partner and all, and she was making us meet them _today? Is she insane?_

Standing in stunned silence, I looked towards the flowers and tuxedo boxes, slow understanding sinking in. This cannot be happening. She cannot be serious.

"Of course, I discussed it with the other Kage, deciding that if this thing worked then we could use it as a way to ensure the good behaviour of ninja, or to strengthen bonds between villages. In fact, the Kazekage asked me directly if Kankuro could be involved."

Kankuro groaned in response to that new piece of information, head in his hands, muttering something along the lines of, "_You bastard, Gaara!"_

I turned to Shino, noticing how his face had sunk even lower than average, completely obscuring his face in the shadow of his hood. It seemed he did not like what was happening, but as always, he decided not to comment and to mull it over to himself instead.

Myself? I didn't know how to feel. Everyone else didn't like it, but I was unable to find the words to describe how I felt. It was in between bewilderment and disbelief, and for once, I was at a loss for words entirely.

What surprised everyone though, was Naruto's reaction.

"Then bring it on. I've being dreaming of meeting someone for a while, and so, why not?"

A tender smile fell upon his lips, and I'm not lying, but he was freaking glowing. Damn idiot…does he know what women are like? Loud. Nagging. Constantly angry. I have a sinking feeling that my 'other half' would be just as bad as my mum, meaning that they'll be scary as hell.

"Our first step is to discuss how we are going to summon them…" Tsunade began, softening under Naruto's optimism, "Should we make it so you see each other right away upon summoning them, or do you wish to be in a separate room…?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the question, trying to avoid it entirely. Naruto was the only one who wanted to meet them immediately upon summoning.

At that point, I thought no one else would claim to want to meet them, but then Rock Lee and Choji raised their hands…and then Kankuro and Shino. Swallowing, I looked across at Sasuke, who had no intention of raising his hand to agree with the others, but I was curious.

I felt sick with how sudden this all was, but I was giddy. It may just be the chance I've being waiting for to prove that I'm not hopeless when it comes to girls. I can prove to my mum and Hana that I wasn't going to be an embarrassment to my soulmate. Not that it matters what they think, but I will finally meet someone I can actually love.

Tsunade was about to move on, but I raised my hand. Her eyebrow raised at me, but I silently stood my ground, wishing hard that I was making the right choice. After all, what could go wrong? We would see each other, and yeah, they may be scared but won't they be pleased in the end?

"Complications are as followed: they are already in a relationship, they are pregnant, an outlaw, a dangerous individual, or may pose a threat to you as an individual or the village…" Tsunade read aloud from her documents, "And so, as a way to avoid conflict, you may be in the same room at the summoning, apart from Sasuke, but then they will be escorted away for investigation."

Shino raised his head.

"Isn't that a little…threatening?" he asked, his voice darkening.

Tsunade gave him a challenging glare.

"Do you want your girl to turn out to be a psycho and go on a killing spree?" she challenged in return, her vein pulsing in her forehead again.

Shino remained quiet at that comment, but Sasuke spoke up.

"And what if they don't want anything to do with us?" he inquired.

Tsunade tilted her head as if the question was amusing, drumming her fingers against her desk.

"Then you will not see each other again, and she will go home."

Everyone was left twitching at the possibility. The possibility of being rejected before anything really happened. Man, that sucks. If that were to happen to me, and my mum and sister found out…they'll be forever grilling me for letting her get away.

"As for the flowers…each girl, after being investigated, will be taken to her room located in a secret place to avoid the possibility of you boys pestering them, and the flowers will be in their rooms. Sakura said it would be a nice 'hint' as to what you boys are like."

I groaned, throwing a worried look towards my bunch of red zinnia. They didn't look so appealing anymore, considering they were big and bold, without even a hint of 'romance' or 'elegance' about them. At the time the old woman at the shop kept saying zinnia meant 'lasting affection', but was that actually impressive in any way to a girl? Looking across at the other flowers, I saw that Naruto had picked the big orange amaryllis flowers (which calmed my nerves a little, since they were so bright and hideous), but saw that the others had chosen white calla lilies, or violets and plum blossoms…

My heart sank. My girl would already have a bad impression of me before I would have the chance to introduce myself.

"We could do the summoning alphabetically, with Choji being first, or does someone else want to be first or last…?" continued Tsunade with a smirk, probably amused at my look of horror.

Rock Lee shot his hand up automatically, as did Naruto. A toss of the coin determined that Naruto would be first, to which Rock Lee seemed distraught with having to be second. Kankuro bagged third place, and I took fourth, whereas Choji took fifth. When it was clear Sasuke wanted to go last, Shino took sixth place.

"Right then! It's settled!" Tsunade announced, but then paused, embarrassed, "Oh, no…wait…it isn't yet. Those tuxedos, by the way, are for a special ball for you to socialise amongst yourselves with the girls, if they choose to meet you. Sakura also felt that would be a nice touch."

Bewildered, we all then watched as the tuxedos and flowers were whisked away, and I saw that Naruto was now nervously scratching the back of his neck at what was about to come. When Tsunade asked for him to follow, I stopped him a moment on the way past, muttering a 'good luck' before he went.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Descending down deep under the Hokage residence, I fretted over my choice to meet her right away. It would only be for a split second, before she was taken away for investigation, but wouldn't that be something of a relief for her if she found out I was eager to meet her? Or would that scare her?

It was getting darker now, and the torches on the walls blazed and danced with the shadows in a kind of frenzy. Tsunade was in front of me, and a lot of ANBU were around. Probably to ensure that one of the girls doesn't turn out to be a psycho who wants to go on a killing spree. I shuddered at the very thought.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wondered who would appear. I had loved Sakura for years, and had even had a thing for Hinata for a while, but those two were nothing alike. What had I loved about them? Did they have something about them that I liked in particular? Something between the both of them that crossed over somewhere and made me drawn to them?

I had no answer, but there was nothing to do now. We had reached the ground floor.

Looking around, I realised that they had tried to make the place as non-threatening as possible, but with little success. With the torches being everywhere making the place look like a dungeon, the place had a dangerous edge. It also didn't help that there were masked individuals sitting around some kind of drawn ritual circle, surrounded by chakra waves.

Tsunade turned to me.

"Are you ready?" she asked, using her almighty Hokage voice.

Jerking my head into a nod, I agreed, before being led towards the ritual circle. I was made to kneel in the middle, and then bite my thumb to draw blood. Once that was done, I had to smack my palm down on the ground, directly into the centre of the circle.

It seemed the chakra waves began to give out heat, and I felt a strange sensation. It felt as if something was being shortened inside myself, some kind of thread I had never noticed before that was suddenly whirring into me.

"Shit!" I hissed, surprised.

I hadn't expected anything like this. I just expected a kinda 'poof', oh, there she is kind of summoning, but this…it feels damn weird. The thread that I had suddenly become aware of was humming, louder and louder as if she was getting closer, and I looked up in front of me towards the other smaller circle guarded by ANBU. She would appear right there, in that circle.

"She's panicking," one of the masked individuals commented in warning, clenching his hands into fists, "She may be hysterical when she lands."

I could feel what they were on about. The thread felt as if someone was strumming it, violently disturbing the sensation of the thread shortening. Jeez, maybe the first thing I should do is apologise for scaring her?

Continuing to thrum in horror, the thread was no longer humming, but more like whining in protest. Gritting my teeth, I kept my eyes pinned on the small circle, noticing that the air around it seemed off. It was like a miniature heat wave.

"Here she comes," someone whispered under their breath, "She's lighter than I thought."

The miniature heat wave seemed to swirl, as if opening into a black hole of some kind, and then through the black hole came snow. Confused, I puzzled at the snow as it began to pile up, but that confusion ceased when I realised it was beginning to mould itself. Colours and blurred lines seemed to straighten out, creating a form. It took me a few moments to register that I was looking directly at her now.

I blinked at the petrified girl, who instantly flinched away as she saw ANBU, and I stared. Her hair was light brown, slung into a side ponytail, and she was very petite, splattered in paint. The bright vibrant yellow of her cardigan caught my attention, surprising me, and so did her sense of cuteness. What caught my eye the most was that despite the anger slowly crawling onto her features, she was still completely adorable, like a demented pixie.

Entranced as I watched this fairy-like creature scowl at the ANBU, baring her dainty teeth, I considered her thoroughly. Despite her being tiny in height, she had_ curves_, yet she looked so fragile. She looked like an artist.

Finally I stood, catching her attention, and I saw her eyes. Like topaz.

_How was she seeing me? What was she thinking? _I thought to myself, wondering if I should have checked myself in a mirror before coming down. _Well it's too late for that now…_

Watching as her body twisted away from the ANBU, I sighed, understanding that she was way too flustered to understand what the ANBU were telling her.

"Dang it! Where the damned hell am I?" she suddenly shouted, jerking a hand away from the masked-nin raising his hand towards her, "Don't grab me! Explain, you bastards!"

At her words I chuckled, because it was _funny_. There she was, looking sweet and innocent, talking with the gritty attitude of someone promising a world of pain if they do not get their way.

"Hey," I called over to her, distracting her from her ranting, "You're not in trouble. These guys just want to have a chat with you."

Topaz connected with sapphire, fury against calm. She crossed her arms, her cheeks suddenly blooming pink. Her lips pressed together in an unimpressed line as she regarded me for a long moment, her eyes trailing over my face for an exceptionally long time. I was convinced she disliked what she was seeing.

"Is that a promise?" she challenged, narrowing her eyes in determination.

I almost smiled at her boldness, but withheld it because she was completely serious. So serious I wondered if she knew just how nonthreatening she actually looked, like a kitten attempting to be a lion.

"I promise, and I never go back on my word."

The topaz of her eyes didn't soften, but she gave a stiff nod after a long tense moment of silence.

"Fine, but no grabby hands from you guys!" she pouted, scowling to the ANBU around her.

Said ANBU lifted their hands away from her, and I watched as they slowly escorted her towards the door near the back wall. When they reached the door and opened it for her, she turned to look at me, judging my expression as if half-expecting me to be rubbing my hands together in some evil way. I smiled though, waving over to her, and though her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she turned and went through the door.

That had being easier than I thought, but she still doesn't trust anyone here. Not that I blame her.

Tsunade came up beside me, rubbing her chin in thought, seemingly deep in thought.

"That was strange. The act of her appearance was different than our other test subjects, as she came in the form of snow," she mused, and then glanced down at me, "You handled that pretty well. First thoughts?"

My grin was evident of how I felt, so for a few moments I had no words.

"I, just…well," I struggled, trying to think up how to describe her, "Like a kitten trying to be a lion. Untrusting…but cute."

Her eyes beamed smiles at me, momentarily leaving me with a sense of having done well, but then she shook her head and became nonchalant.

"Well, for now you can go home and wait till we have news about whether or not she wants to continue this," she informed me, but then frowned, "But I think I know you want to go up there and tell the others how successful this was."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Ya know me to the bones, Grandma Tsunade!"

With that, I sprinted back up the stairs, determined to tell the others how it had gone. In particular, I wanted to tell Sasuke so that he might change his mind and want to see his soulmate upon summoning. It was unlikely that he would give in, but I had the rest of the day to persuade him…

**Yuka's P.O.V**

Fuck me sideways…what the hell is happening to me?

I was escorted like a prisoner, and I fretted over my entire life as I walked, knotting my hands together in angst. Had I done something bad? Like, sure, I was always late and had the habit of pissing people off, but I hadn't done anything to deserve_ this_!

Dark corridors wound into more corridors as I worried, morphing into more ways to get lost in this labyrinth like dungeon. Even though there were torches lighting the way, the shadows felt suffocating.

Swallowing nervously, I didn't realise we had stopped until I smacked into the back of the ANBU guy in front. He scowled at me, and I found myself wishing that the blonde from before had come with me. However, he had waved to me calmly, as if everything was all right, and so I willingly followed these mystery clad men….

Thinking back, there was something different about the blonde. He wore orange and black, immediately something that hinted he was strange, and he had _those eyes_. The confident look of 'I know who I am and what I want' kind of eyes, with a strong set of determination drilled into them. I couldn't help but trust him when he promised me that these guys just wanted a chat. He seemed like the kind of person who would risk his life in order to keep his promises.

_Well…that's what I sense from him anyway. _

The man in front opened the door for me, and ushered me inside. There was already someone here, no…there were quite a few people, but it was clear that the one in charge was the one with the hair that reminded me vaguely of a pineapple.

Pineapple Head glanced at me, yawned, and then slumped down on a chair. When he looked at me again, he gestured to the chair opposite him, and so I went to sit down. I had the feeling that I was being judged with every single movement I made. The feeling increased when I saw that Pineapple Head was staring at me in an 'I'm going to figure you out' kind of way…I shivered.

"First things first," Pineapple Head muttered, sounding incredibly bored, "You are in Konoha, and have being brought here by a summoning jutsu that we're…testing out. This jutsu finds soulmates."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Then twice more.

"Excuse me?" I gaped, finally understanding what he was telling me, "You're telling me I'm here because I'm someone's soulmate!"

He nodded blandly, and then sighed heavily.

"It's troublesome, but yeah. Before this soulmate thing goes any further though, we have to give you the choice of if you want to pursue the whole soulmate business or not. If you do, then we'll escort you to a nice little hotel room in Konoha where you can get ready for when you wish to see your guy. _But_," his eyes met mine, drilling into me as if he already knew what I was going to say, "if you say no, then we teleport you back home, and you can forget about this."

Sitting back in my chair, I pursed my lips. If I thought about it, when I was there the only person who wasn't ANBU was the blonde, and he was as nonthreatening as a little cutie pie…he didn't really fit into the dungeon room filled with armed ninja. Like the sun in the night sky.

"It's the blonde, isn't it?" I mused, frowning, "He seemed intent on getting me to follow the ANBU guys…"

Pineapple Head's eyes narrowed, as if mildly amused at me.

"It is the blonde," he told me with a smirk, "He was given the choice to see you immediately upon summoning, or not. He really wanted to see you right away though."

Upon hearing his words I sank my teeth into my bottom lip, bewildered. This was all the stuff of fairy tales, surely. Yes, word of soulmates gets about, but I had never considered it all to be true. Right now though, it was all overwhelmingly real.

That blonde, with those darn eyes that seemed to grasp me, wanted to see me_. Me_.

"He wanted to see someone he knows nothing about?" I breathed, shaking my head, "Dude, that's just…mad…that guy's mad."

_But I already know I need someone like him in my life._

Pineapple Head made a signal with his hand, and one of the other guys gave him a file. I watched as he placed the file on his lap, away from my eyes, before finally looking to me again.

"This is information about the 'blonde'. If you wish to continue with this, you can see the information, but if you change your mind after reading it that's fine too. In exchange though, we need information on you."

Nodding my understanding, I took a moment, asking myself if I was sure about my decision. When I knew that I was, I held out my hands for the file, and Pineapple Head gave it to me willingly.

_Uzumaki Naruto, _I read after opening to the first page_,__jinchūriki_, _Sage, Sensor Type, Reincarnation of Asura, Jounin, and Sensei of Team Naruto._

I gaped. It was _the_ Uzumaki Naruto, the famous 'number one unpredictable', child of the prophecy, Saviour of This World. I was holding his file. _I was his soulmate_.

Continuing to read, looking over the basic information displayed, I felt my self-esteem deflate tremendously. He was almost unreal…

"And I'm just a painter," I sighed, closing the file in defeat and sliding it towards Pineapple Head.

Everyone in the room was watching me, but I remained silent for a long, long time. Imagine if word got out that Naruto had found his soulmate, and people were expecting some insanely awesome girl to be matched to him. They would expect someone as ridiculously strong as he was, or someone respected by her village people. Instead, there would be me: Fukui Yuka, painter, midget and…no one important. I had no status.

"Have you come to a decision," Pineapple Head asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I swallowed. On the other hand, however, if people found out that Naruto's soulmate ran away, there would be outrage. He deserves happiness, doesn't he? I've heard the stories of his sad childhood, and about how the village had treated him like shit. Yet he persevered, and grew strong. He never ran away, so if I said no then I wouldn't even be able to call myself his 'soulmate'.

"Dammit," I sighed, "Naruto, huh? He's a…pretty important person."

I sounded lame, and probably looked lame too, but how on earth was I supposed to react?

Pineapple Head raised an eyebrow, nodding.

"We all respect him…but your decision will also be respected, no matter what," he promised, eyes intense.

"I…urm…jeez, it's all a little intimidating ain't it? The 'almighty' Naruto," I muttered, rubbing my temples, "But I can't run away…so…yes. Yes I do wish to pursue this."

Pineapple Head leaned across the table, a lazy smile in place.

"Then I'll need your details. Start with your name, age and place of birth."

It was a long time to give all my details. They were all shocked to discover that I had being a Chuunin, but had stopped in order to chase my dream of being a painter, and to provide for my little sister Yukimi. They were glad to hear, though, that I liked ramen.

When it was all over though, I was taken to a lovely hotel before it began to rain, and escorted to my room. With promise of going to go to my home in order to retrieve some of my things, the ANBU then disappeared, leaving me alone. The hotel room seemed a little lonely, except for the giant bouquet of orange amaryllis on the table. Those flowers were the only bright thing in the room, and I was reminded of Naruto. I was reminded of how, in my moment of panic, I had laid eyes on him and found that I felt off guard by his radiance. It all seemed to make sense once I realised he was the almighty Naruto...only someone that determined to bring peace to the world would have that kind of talent to radiate pure sunshine.

I scoffed at myself. And here I am, looking like shit in comparison. I'm like the smudge on his excellence, the ugly stain somehow linked to him by fate.

Frustrated with myself, I stomped over to sit down, fuming, before peering up at the flowers again. They really were beautiful...

* * *

**There ya gooooo! Third chapter, 1st soulmate pairing announced! xD I admit, I always daydream about this kinda shit (hey, that kinda rhymes...) But next up is Rock Lee...Wonder how that will go...0_0...**

**Anyways: Review, advise, criticize...Bring it on :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Insecurities

**_I actually got a review!_ I'm soooo happy! A big big thanks to whoever gave me the review xD It's made my day. **

**Also, here's chapter 4, and Rock Lee is about to get a surprise. I'm trying to make each individual couple really different and intriguing, so have a read and tell me what you think so far!**

* * *

**Rock Lee's P.O.V**

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee!" I exclaimed, excitedly grinning towards the mirror.

My reflection stared back, and I could not miss the way my eyes looked on with unease. It's to be expected, I suppose, when I'm about to meet my soulmate with no real experience with love. Every single girl in my life had rejected me due to my eyebrows, and even though I put on bravado I am still very much afraid of the possibility of yet another rejection.

Naruto had burst into the room, a mischievous smile on his face, exclaiming how enjoyable the whole experience had being. I wanted to ask him so many questions, since I could not ask Guy sensei, but the ANBU told me it was time to go. Naruto gave me the thumbs up, and I did the same in return, despite the sinking feeling deep in my gut.

Once the door closed, I had the sudden urge to be sick, but I smothered my insecurities and held them down out of view. When I see my soulmate, she does not want to see a man unable to withhold his own nerve. She would want a hero of some kind-a man of power and youth!

_Guy sensei, _I vowed, clenching my fists, _I will not ruin this opportunity for love!_

I bowed my head, momentarily overcome with hope, but then felt that hope ebb away with each step into the descent of darkness. ANBU were everywhere, and when I reached the ground floor Tsunade turned to me.

"Lee," she stated, giving a nod, "From Naruto's experience, we theorise that her arrival may be in connection to her personality, since his soulmate arrived in the form of snow. I'd like you to keep that in mind."

I nodded determinedly.

"I see. It seems this jutsu has many elements," I said, glancing around in awe at the dungeon.

It was at times like these that I would love to eat the Curry of Life to revitalise my inner youth, but that was not possible right now. I had to rely on my own strength, and on my own abilities to make it through this overwhelming ordeal. I owed my soulmate that much, as her Beautiful Green Wild Beast.

Tsunade was leading me through the steps of what I needed to do, but I had a question to ask.

"Lady Tsunade," I asked quietly, looking directly at her, "do you suppose that someone would be glad to be my soulmate?"

The Hokage blinked in surprise at my question, before suddenly smiling.

"Yes Lee, I think they shall be glad," she told me, her voice ringing with truth, "After all, who would be disappointed when their soulmate is someone who never gives up, and works hard to improve themselves? You are kind Lee, and a good loyal friend willing to help no matter the consequences. They should be glad."

I smiled at her words, but I was still filled with doubt over how they would see me.

_These eyebrows…people have said that they have a life of their own, and that they are the source of my power. I've heard the rumours. Some have even suggested that I stole Gaara's eyebrows._

Sighing, I settled down in the circle like Tsunade had instructed, and I looked down at my usual green attire. Maybe I should have picked out a fresher one…maybe I should have made an effort with my hair, or done something to hide my eyebrows?

Biting my thumb in order to draw blood, I then smacked my hand down into the centre of the drawn circle. My mind felt chaotic, full with wild thoughts, but I was _excited_. Guy sensei would be so proud.

The surrounding chakra in the air began to glow stronger, threatening to blind me, and the masked individuals surrounding gave each other a glance. It seemed they knew something I did not, but I will find out what that something is.

"It's her chakra," one of the masked spoke, looking towards Tsunade, "She's very weak. She may need medical attention when she lands."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she leaned forward in alarm.

"_What?_ Are you telling me you can sense her strength so strongly this early on in the summoning?" she inquired sharply, her blonde hair thrashing around her.

They all nodded in unison.

"Rock Lee's chakra…he used a lot when he struck the ground, and so we can feel her quite clearly. Her health is poor."

My eyes widened in shock, and I watched as Tsunade marched over to the smaller drawn circle guarded by ANBU. She's…sick? Weak? I had not expected this. In all truth I did not know what to expect, but I did know that as soon as she saw me I expected her to reel back in horror, _but not for her to be sick_.

My stomach tightened, as if suddenly being hooked by a fishing line, and a sharp tug of the other end left me gasping. Doubling over, I focussed on the sensation, trying to determine who was on the other side of this feeling. The tug snagged harder, leaving me wheezing.

"What is this…insane amount of pain for?" I gasped, looking at Tsunade.

One of the masked individuals answered for me.

"This is her pain. This is how bad her current condition is."

You're kidding. She's feeling this? The pain grew worse and worse as she grew closer, leaving me sweating on the ground. If I could compare this pain to anything I've felt before, it would be during my fight with Gaara during the exams, and when my back was severely injured. I had being so weak that I had being unable to walk properly, so if she is in this kind of pain is she even walking?

Tsunade glanced at me worriedly, asking me if I wanted to stop or if I needed to leave the room. Yet I stubbornly stayed put. I would not leave. Not while she could potentially need me, and if she was feeling pain then I would feel it too. I owed her that much for bringing her here.

"Get a team of medical nin, now!" came a sharp order.

And that was when I saw the black hole in the smaller circle. There was a faint sound, so faint that at first I dismissed it as a part of my imagination, but when it got louder I realised it was crying. My pain was lessening, and the black hole was beginning to…pour out with water…it was as if she had being crying so much that she had cried a river.

The medical nin arrived just as the water rose up, twisting like spun glass into the most delicate of shapes. The water buckled however once it had found its legs, and as the watercolours seeped throughout the transparent structure, giving it solidity, I was met with the beautiful soft amaranth pink curls of an abnormally pale girl. She was something of an angel, sat in a pool of fine white lace and silks, the full embodiment of a girl with plenty of riches. Her dainty shoulders drooped as she realised where she was, and her slim hands clasped at her pearl necklace in alarm.

Tsunade knelt next to her as her bright tangerine eyes stared dazedly at nothing in particular. Tsunade darted a worried look towards me.

"She's wracked with illness. She must have being like this for a long time…her bones are particularly fragile," she informed me, placing a light touch against the girl's forehead.

Medical nin rushed to the girl once Tsunade was done, and it was only then that the girl seemed to find the power to move. It was painful to watch…her struggle to just try and stand. People had to help her, draping her childlike arms over their shoulders so she could lean against them.

"Jeez…" I breathed, seeing as a devastating cough took over her, "She's…really ill."

Just as I thought she would be too weak to raise her head, her eyes suddenly landed on me. Her tangerine eyes had a pureness about them, and her trembling lips parted as if to gasp. The medical team stopped when she did since they did not want to drag someone so delicate, and when she realised she blushed and continued her struggle to walk.

When she went, disappearing through the door in the far wall, Tsunade placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lee, but if it makes you feel any better, I will do all that I can in my power to help make her healthy," she whispered, "The medical team are going to make her more comfortable before the investigation takes place, but even if she decides to turn her back on the soulmate business, we will keep her in until she is strong enough to return home."

Deflated, I gave a small nod, silently wishing that she would be alright. After all…isn't it a soulmates duty to worry and care for their partner?

I went home afterwards, not wanting to upset the others or confuse them. I did not want to even see Guy sensei, as I knew I would not be able to withhold my feelings on the matter. However, I was determined that if she wanted to pursue this soulmate stuff, then I would learn how to make her feel better. Full of determination, I made a brief list on a notepad, before setting off for my new destination: the library.

The list included a good amount of books focussing on ways to boost one's health.

**Kameko's P.O.V**

Waking silently, I studied the pure white ceiling for a long moment. It was not my ceiling, as the light was coming from a different angle than what it would have done in my own room. Yes, this place is too white. It isn't the cool, calm blue of my own room, and it was too bright. Everything was too bright, stinging my eyes.

I knew better than to complain though. When I complain father gets angry, and shuts my bedroom door, locking me away. Once, when I had told him that the food was cold, he didn't let me eat for the rest of the day. Yes, I don't complain.

So I won't complain that I have no idea of where I am, and that I am petrified. I won't complain, because for the first time in my life when someone saw me struggling, they helped me. Normally, when my father sees me unable to stand he walks away. If my older sisters saw me, they would ignore my hacking cough, even if I coughed blood.

I prefer it here already, wherever 'here' is.

The door opens, and I manage to turn my head to the side to see a medical nin enter. She has long blonde hair in a high ponytail that swayed as she walked, and her blue eyes glittered at me with good will. I knew automatically that she wasn't cold and heartless like my family, but I didn't return the smile she gave me.

"Hey there, I'm Ino. I'm going to be checking you over and making sure you're comfortable," she told me, and then poured a glass of water, "Thirsty?"

I nodded eagerly for my throat felt like it had being ripped out and scraped across the ground. Once the water was passed to me I felt dizziness consume me for a moment, because the last time I had drank something was days ago. It was when my father had locked me away again.

Whenever the blonde asked me a question I either nodded or shook my head. I did not like speaking; it led to trouble. Not to mention how embarrassing it is when people realise I have a horrific stutter.

"You are just so pretty," Ino suddenly exclaimed, surprising me, "Seriously, you are so delicate you look otherworldly, kinda like a princess from a fairy tale."

My cheeks burnt with colour at her words, not sure how to react. It was my first ever compliment. At home I was constantly insulted, often deemed 'the waste of space'. Yes, I really liked it here. It felt friendly.

"Anyway, do you think you feel well enough for some people to come and talk to you?" she asked, brushing a curl out of my eyes as she smiled at me.

I chewed my bottom lip at her question. People wanted to talk to me? About what? All my life I have being isolated indoors, locked in my room. I have done nothing. The very thought of talking too terrified me.

"I…" I whispered, startling Ino, "P-pen and paper p-p-p…_please_."

Squeezing my eyes shut with irritation at my stutter, I gritted my teeth. This was so humiliating; however, Ino just gave me a smile.

"Yes, sure. Whatever you want."

That left me reeling in disbelief. _Whatever I want_? I stared after Ino as she left, wondering if I had heard correctly. No one had ever even given me an option, and the only reason I asked for pen and paper was because it pissed my father off when he heard me stutter, so it was easier to write things down. Yet I actually have options here?

What place is this?

Thinking back, I remembered I had landed in a dark place before being brought here. There was the orange flicker of fire from the torches lighting the dark, but the shadows were overwhelming. Somehow though, the darkness is comforting, as it holds nothing but emptiness. When it's light, you can see things you don't want to…like a sneer, or a scowl…or a flying fist, and an empty plate.

However, despite the dark being chased fleetingly by the light, I for once wanted to see what was around me. I wanted to see the faces of those helping me, and to see the tall stranger standing in the middle of the darkness. I cannot be sure, but he looked horrified, yet even so I was entranced by how strong and _healthy_ he looked. Maybe this is a place where everyone can be in good physical shape?

I have no answers, but I am filled with hope in this new environment. It may not have the expensive furniture of my home, or silk sheets, but the people are pleasant and seem to care about me. That is all I have ever wanted.

When I had my pen and paper from Ino, the people came to talk to me. There was a scary looking man called Ibiki. He started to explain things to me, about how I got here, and that I was in Konoha. This summoning jutsu he mentioned left me writing down questions for him, and the list of questions only increased when he started mentioning soulmates.

_What are soulmates? _I had asked, causing him to grunt impatiently at me.

"It's like your 'other half'. Your life partner, the one fated to love you, and you will love them in return…You've already seen him, and if you wish you can see him again, but if you don't want to we can just send you back home."

Fear consumed me at the possibility of returning home to father, and Ibiki saw the fear flashing through my eyes as I hastily scribbled.

_I want to see him again._

He nodded, expressionless, but I saw the suspicion there.

"Alright. We have information on him that we can give you. You can change your mind after reading the information, but we will need information on you in return."

I nodded, fascinated by the whole concept. Someone fated to love me: it was something I had always dreamed of. Someone to care for me, adore me and actually consider my wellbeing. Not only that, but it meant I would be able to escape my wretched life back at home.

This could be a new beginning.

Upon receiving a file from Ibiki, I started to read into my soulmate, elated at this opportunity. Perhaps this would be the start of a happy life, with my dreams of being healthy finally fulfilled, and the hopes of a loving family being possible.

However, Rock Lee is a ninja. A Jounin too. My father was a Jounin…does that mean that they will be similar? I looked at the photo of Rock Lee, trying to determine if I saw any hostility in his eyes, but all I saw was that dazzling smile and thumbs up pose.

I smiled. Actually smiled.

Rock Lee looked like a happy guy, and I wanted to be happy too.

_I'm ready to give any information that you may need, _I wrote, glancing towards the photo of Rock Lee, _But I do not know much. Any information I cannot give may be given by my father, Kurosawa Kirai._

Ibiki's eyes narrowed at this, instantly suspicious, but as he looked me over he gave a slow nod.

"That explains the hair…the same colour as his wife's was. But Kurosawa Kirai is a very rich man, and no one has ever heard of him having another daughter. Everyone knows about his other four."

My hands shook as I wrote my reply.

_My name is Kurosawa Kameko. I have never being outside, and do not know when my birthday is._

I was unprepared to give out more information that may indicate my miserable upbringing, but the truth was written there. It was obvious, without me actually writing about how he locked me in my room and starved me.

Ibiki frowned, and then gestured for a man to step forward.

"There will be a thorough investigation of the Kurosawa mansion," he said to the man, "Give the news to Tsunade."

With that, the man disappeared in a poof of smoke, surprising me, and Ibiki leaned towards me with intense eyes.

"You are safe here, and I know all that you have said so far is true. You're very easy to read," he told me, causing me to blush, "And I'm sure that Tsunade will find a way to make you better. She's the best there is with medical knowledge."

At that moment, before I could even write down my gratitude, Ino came in with a large bouquet of yellow aster flowers. When I saw them I blinked at the brightness, but then smiled. They were my favourite flowers, but father had never allowed me to have flowers because he had allergies. Supposedly.

"These are for you, Kameko-Chan," Ino smiled, settling them in a vase, "Pretty darn bright if you ask me."

Ino chuckled, but I didn't understand what was so funny. According to all the many books I read, the aster flower represented daintiness, and I had always thought that the flower was therefore suited to me. Just receiving the flowers I suddenly felt appreciated, even by just a little.

"T-thank y-you," I whispered, raising my fingertips to the vibrant petals.

Ino smiled tenderly, and Ibiki said he was due to meet with the Hokage, so he left. When he did, Ino sat on the bottom of my bed, her ponytail slung over her right shoulder.

"Just so you know," she told me, winking, "The flowers are from Rock Lee. You're a lucky girl to have him."

My heart seized at that information, causing me to blush fiercely. _The flowers were from him_? Does that mean he's actually thinking about me? Ino left me to my own thoughts, and I realised that I was indeed comfortable. It was a nice change from feeling like my entire body was burning from the inside out.

Settling back in my bed, I wondered vaguely if my father and sisters had found out I had gone missing. If they had, would they even report me missing? I doubted it, since people never even knew the great Kurosawa Kirai had a fifth daughter, but would they try and cover up their mistakes? Would they lie in order to hide the truth of their misconduct?

Well, whatever happens to them, I don't really care. They were never family to me. I'm moving on now.

* * *

**I think people can see that I'm trying to give each couple a very separate issue. For Naruto and Yuka: she feels very insignificant compared to Naruto because he is a very powerful ninja, and she doesn't want to tarnish his reputation. For Rock Lee and Kameko: she has a bad past and doesn't thoroughly understand the concept of love, and on top of that she is very, very ill..**

_**For now though, Review, Advise and criticize! **_

**Next up is Kankuro and his experience...now this is the pairing I've being waiting for, because I planned what would happen between them a looong time ago. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the fifth will hopefully be up tomorrow! See ya! **


	5. Chapter 5: Loss of Control

**Here's chapter 5! I admit, when I'm writing Kankuro's P.O.V I swear a lot, and I apologise :p It's my way of getting into his character. However, in this chapter I think he has a good reason to be swearing...read on ;)**

* * *

**Kankuro's P.O.V **

I can do this. I can freaking, _absolutely_ do this! Just gonna go meet the love of my life, see her for the first time ever, and hopefully she won't be disgusted by what she sees…yeah, no worries. Piece of cake. Easy peasey. Sure.

I was sat next to Sasuke as he glared fiercely out the window while I twiddled my thumbs, and Naruto was still pestering him into changing his mind. I hated to admit it, but the kid kinda had a point; his girl might be pissed if he isn't there at the summoning, while everyone else had been. She would feel unwanted. Rejected before even having being seen, without any consideration over who she is. I knew I would be pissed off if I was in that situation, and that was the reason I had agreed to see them upon summoning. I was trying to be considerate.

Sasuke wasn't listening to any of what Naruto was saying, or he was trying to hide the fact that he was listening. He was pretty good at feigning disinterest, but the tilt of his head always gave him away. He was definitely listening…

Yet something else was worrying us all. Lee hadn't returned.

"Maybe he went home," said Choji, and I was caught off guard, once again, by how much weight he had lost.

Naruto went silent a moment, considering this, but then went back to lecturing Sasuke. It seemed Naruto didn't think we should discuss the reasons behind why Lee might have gone home, probably because he thought he deserved his own privacy. No one asked about Lee again after that.

Everyone had retreated to their own corner, with me, Sasuke and Naruto in one, Kiba and Shino in the other, and Choji was in the third corner. We were all nervous, and my nerves had tripled due to the possibility that Lee had gone home due to 'complications'. It sounded like anything could happen, and it was beyond our control.

I didn't like that idea. I liked control; it was very satisfying, especially when the control was so great that it resulted in perfect puppet mastery. Anything outside my range of control made me panic.

"Hey, Kankuro, aren't you going to wash your face paint off so you don't scare the lady?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sasuke turned his head, a sly smirk gracing his features.

"Or the guy. Don't forget the possibility that he's linked to a guy," he growled, his dark eyes scaring the shit out of me.

My face soured, and I clenched my fists.

"No, I ain't taking off my face paint, and how the fuck would I be linked to a guy, Sasuke?" I raged, and then an idea occurred to me, "Or are you worried, _Sasuke_, that you yourself are linked to a guy because you know you're gay?"

He whirled around so fast I jerked back in alarm, wondering if he would attack me. Yet Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, warning him to remain calm. Sasuke's eyes blazed at me, promising a world of pain.

"Don't push it," he threatened, turning towards the window again, "Or next time even Naruto won't be able to stop me, and I will kill you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. What would Momoka and Suiko think if uncle Kankuro was slaughtered by uncle Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted at my question, not even bothering to look at me.

"I'll tell them you were attacked by horny men in the forest. Death by anal," he muttered tonelessly.

I paled, but Kiba barked out a laugh at Sasuke's reply. Naruto just grimaced. What goes on in Sasuke's sinister thoughts?

Everything quietened down after a while, and when everything reached absolute silence the door suddenly swung open, revealing the ANBU. We were all suspicious about what took them so long. What had happened to Lee? Was his girl a psycho? Was she dead or something? Was she so ugly she looked like a troll, and they all attacked her in a fit of fear?

_What the fuck happened?_

"Kankuro, we are ready for you now," the ANBU announced, opening the door wider as an invitation for me to follow them.

I grunted as I stood, dusting off my trousers, and Sasuke tossed a half-hearted 'good luck' to me before I went. I took more solace from Naruto's beaming smile, but it was clear to me that I was nervous. My hands were beginning to shake, so I tried to hide it by clenching my hands into fists.

Following the ANBU, we descended down the stairs at a slow pace. It must've being my imagination, but it seemed the ANBU were hesitant about going down there again. What happened with Lee must've being bad…very bad.

Tsunade looked rather stressed when I saw her, but when she saw me she straightened herself up, reclaiming the posture of confidence. I couldn't miss that there were medical nin here too…Naruto didn't mention anything about medical nin.

"You ready?" she asked me, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "If so, listen carefully: how the girl will appear will depend on her personality. Naruto's arrived in the form of snow, and Rock Lee's in the form of water. Also, the amount of chakra you release determines how the people performing the jutsu can feel her."

I was beginning to get sweaty hands…this was very real.

"Right, okay. Any reason why I couldn't bring my puppets?" I asked, throwing her a dark look.

She nodded.

"To make you seem less threatening to her when she appears."

Raising my eyebrows, I looked around at the amount of ANBU, and wondered what part of _that _wasn't threatening. Also, if my calculations are correct, it would either be Shikamaru or Ibiki questioning them. Ibiki in particular is rather frightening, what with the scars and all.

Tsunade cut through my thoughts when she started explaining the process. There was some weird creepy glowing circle surrounded by masked nin, and a smaller circle guarded by ANBU. Apparently the chic will appear in the smaller circle, before being carried off for investigation.

As I knelt in the circle, drawing blood, I heaved a sigh. Who knows who may appear? For around six years Akiko was my ideal girl, small and cute with sincere eyes, and now there's the possibility of me meeting someone who is nothing like her. I was aware not to be comparing anyone to Akiko, as that was a bad idea, but she was the one I had loved for a long time. Was it natural to make comparisons?

Also, what was my type anyway? Do I prefer blondes or brunettes, do I like em curvy with big jugs, or slim with subtle features? With Akiko, what was so attractive?

Slamming my hand down in the centre of the circle, giving off chakra, I looked towards the smaller circle. Naruto was right when he said it wasn't instant...

There was a growing sensation in my chest, a raging heat, and it was beginning to burn. The rawness of the feeling annoyed me, because I hadn't predicted this, but then again it's meant to be different for everyone. Who am I kidding; so far I hate this. It's way too tense.

The masked fellas freaked me out, with their hollow-eyed stares and gaping mouths, with occasional mutters sounding from them. Perhaps when I get home I'll tell Gaara how awful the experience was, and he'll allow me to take a holiday…

_Yeah right._

Fire ignited in my chest, horribly uncomfortable, and the masked guys looked to Tsunade.

"She's coming, but she's angry," they reported, and stole a look towards me.

Well, that would explain the feeling of fire then. It's freaking nasty. So we know the gal ain't gonna be a sweet, gentle thing with a mild nature. Oh no, she's gonna be the pissed off nightmare of my life, ain't she? Just fucking great.

Finally the black hole appeared. I was expecting to see flames or something due to the fire I was feeling in my chest, with the occasional dragon roar, but for a long paralysing moment all was silent. Until, that is, that something started to fly out of the hole. They were small brown flecks, drifting down inelegantly, and upon closer inspection I realised they were woodchips.

"The hell?" I muttered, peering closer.

The woodchips were building into a heap, and then soon enough they were no longer chips but more like a wooden statue as the chips fused together. I gaped at how tall the figure was, and at the long hair, and piercing eyes.

"Fuck," I hissed, taking a step back, "That looks like…"

When red eyes blinked from the frozen wooden face, gaining more life as she became fully developed, her hair started to gain the colour of plums. She was almost as tall as me, save for a few centimetres, and I gaped at the long, long legs and steely expression.

Damn me. I never thought I would see her again. Not since she cursed the day I was born.

"Ume?" I gaped once her eyes had focussed on the situation, snapping up her environment.

An ANBU guy reached out to take her arm, only to have an elbow smashed into his nose. With a yelp and a strangled cry he toppled back, and Ume looked down at him coldly.

"Piss off, ya punk," she growled, "I am not in a good mood. I'm not going to play nice if you piss me off."

The ANBU didn't make a move to touch her, but one of them started to explain the situation to her before she went on a rampage. However, she wasn't listening. It appeared as though she was examining her nails, but I knew she was just considering what kind of pain she wanted to inflict without killing the poor bastards.

"So where the fuck am I?" she asked coldly to the guy on her left, gripping the front of his shirt, "Or am I gonna have to beat the shit out of you to get answers?"

Oh jeez, and I left my puppets upstairs. If she sees me she's gonna kill me. No way is she my soulmate. No freaking way. _ Ever_. Hell, I'm gonna die. Maybe if I creep away slowly she won't notice me…too late.

Her red eyes settled on me, and then erupted into a whole new dimension of fury.

"You bastard!" she thundered, throwing the guy she was gripping to the far wall, "You shit! What the hell are you doing here?"

Petrified, I stood still in complete bewilderment as she started marching over to me, her long legs eating up the distance between us easily. All the ANBU that attempted to slow her down were tossed easily to the side, for this scary bitch is one hell of a taijutsu user, and as she neared I tried to think of what to do to defend myself.

Without my puppets I'm useless…unless! Casting out my chakra threads, I attached them to a staff laid abandoned on the ground, and then whipped it up in time to stop Ume smashing her fist into my face. Fuck she's fast.

Her face inched closer to mine, menacing, and she bared her teeth at me.

"I am so gonna rip you to shreds, you evil shit," she snarled, heaving with all her strength against me, "I'm gonna make it so that you're scared to even go out alone at night."

Well…yikes. It's like her hatred of me increased tenfold in the last few seconds.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, Plum," I hissed at her, pushing her back a step, "but you need to calm down and listen before the Hokage gets pissed."

Said Hokage was already pissed, and the next moment Ume's arms were pinned behind her back and the Hokage was sitting on her. Despite her position, Ume was still very threatening, glaring up at me from her place in the dirt.

"This. Is. Not. Over!" she hissed, startling me with the animosity in her voice.

Tsunade threw a glare at me, but she still wasn't as scary as Ume. In fact, she looked timid in comparison.

"So you two know each other?" she stated darkly, slowly lifting her weight from Ume and pulling her up to a stand, "And you two hate each other?"

I blushed, since I didn't hate her. I was just terrified of her. If you think about it, as kids I was a brat towards her and made her feel like crap, but I never knew she would hold a grudge against me for so long.

"I don't hate her," I muttered, crossing my arms defiantly, "I just treated her wrong when we were both kids."

Ume lunged for me again, having to be restrained by the Hokage. Her sharp nails had almost raked my face.

"You _broke_ my puppets! Bullied me, pushed my face into the dirt and_ humiliated_ me," she ground out, thrashing towards me to inflict damage, "Then, when I challenged you to a fight and everyone came to watch, _you didn't show up_, and everyone thought I had lied about it. They made me an outcast the academy. I had to move away, and then came back _four_ years later."

Grimacing at the harsh truth of what I had done to her, I flinched away from her glare, wondering just how I had managed to make an enemy out of my soulmate. Just goes to show that you can't really know love at first sight, but hell, this is a joke.

I turned to Tsunade, my voice deadpan.

"She's not my soulmate."

Ume's thrashing ceased, and then she violently tugged out of Tsunade's grasp. Panting heavily, she tilted her head, jabbing a finger towards me. Damn me and my _big_ mouth.

"You what?" she challenged, a twisted smile on her face, "You fucking what? Did you just say, yeah, something about 'soulmates'?"

Recoiling from her, I nodded, realising that Tsunade was glaring daggers at me. I had messed up big time, and apologies weren't going to be enough. Gaara is not going to be impressed.

When Ume was about to shout at me, I surprised myself and closed my hand over her mouth. Murderous intent glowed in her eyes, but at this point I didn't care. All I wanted to do is stop her from shouting.

"Look," I hissed, stepping in close, "I was wrong. I was a horrid, shitty little brat, and I shouldn't have done all that to you and I'm sorry. However, just cool your damn shit and listen! You were summoned here with a new summoning jutsu that finds soulmates, and you are now in Konoha. By some weird twist of fate we are…soulmates…you can either walk away from this, or…pursue it. At the end of the day, it's your decision, because I don't actually mind."

I paused. Tha hell I just said? _'I don't actually mind'?_ Man, this is getting weird; when did I not mind getting involved with the scariest hell bitch the world had ever known?

"Wait, no, ignore that last part," I growled in warning, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

However, when I looked back into her red eyes, I realised she already had the wrong idea, and she was shaking her head slowly. Thankfully, the killing intent in her eyes had faded, and she pushed my hand away from her mouth.

"Did you just apologise?" she asked quietly, looking piercingly into my eyes, "Because the Kankuro I knew never apologised."

Swallowing, I stared back, realising for the first time how tanned her skin was, and how long her lashes were. If she lost the scary monster glare, she was actually quite pretty.

"Um…yeah," I muttered, taking a step back, "It has been, like more than ten years since we saw each other."

Ume snorted, startling everyone in the room a moment, but then she leaned in close and studied my face.

"Yeah, but I've never seen your true face once," she murmured, prodding my cheek harshly, "Like what are ya hiding under there? Green skin?"

I pulled a face at her question, pushing her hand away. I hated being teased, especially by girls, but being teased by someone who wanted to tear my face off? Yeah. I didn't like that at all, but even though I had pushed her hand away it just came right back, prodding me in the chest as if trying to determine how solid my muscles were.

"Well if you '_don't actually mind'_," she smirked, flicking my forehead, "Then you're stuck with me. I want to make your life hell, and to make you like that hell."

At her words I went completely white, beginning to question why I hadn't run away. What was wrong with me? This was Matsuura Ume, the daunting tall demonic girl who was probably plotting to kill me in my sleep. I should have run away.

I should have run away, and then kept on running.

**Ume's P.O.V**

The questions they asked me after talking to Kankuro were easy. In the small stuffy room where they questioned me, I read Kankuro's file (and would forever hold it against him), and then they led me towards the hotel where I would be staying. I was sure there were way too many ANBU escorting me, but I didn't give a damn.

If anything, I wanted to sleep, and to disappear into one of my dreams.

It was a spur of the moment thing-agreeing to pursue the soulmate stuff. I hated Kankuro, and would gladly string him up to a tree, but I never used to hate him. In fact, when we were kids I was convinced I was in love with him; until he started being an asshole that is.

I used to watch him pour himself over his puppets, marvelling over each joint and bolt as if they were as precious to him as real people. It got to the point where I wanted to be a puppet master too, and so, after much begging and pleading my parents finally managed to buy me a puppet. Overjoyed, I got cocky, walked on over to him and asked him to help train me.

He of course refused.

However, instead of just refusing, he sneered down at me and made fun out of my hair colour. I was distraught because the image I had painted of him was being ruined, because I had dreamt him up to be something he wasn't. In my head he had been kind and thoughtful, just like he was with his darned puppets.

I reacted badly though. We kept getting into fights from then on.

Sighing, I sat down in the hotel, glaring out the window with a sour expression. My biggest disadvantage is that I hate being proved wrong, and when I was a kid Kankuro was always right because he knew more about being a puppet master. I wanted to be his rival. He kept laughing at me, proving to me that I wasn't ready to be able to challenge him in any way.

But I hate being proved wrong, and I'm too stubborn to back down. I would rather bite back than sulk away with my tail in between my legs. It's my biggest downfall.

It was raining in Konoha, creating a dismal landscape full of stormy clouds and grey smudges. Here there wasn't the hot suffocating heat of Suna, where the sand was blazing so fiercely you couldn't walk around barefoot outside. There were no clear blue skies or the _smell_ of burning: Konoha was moist. So moist it left me disdainful.

"Damn weather," I growled, kicking off my sandals, "So freaking depressing."

My hands trailed circles on the table top, before my eyes swept the room in search of anything remotely interesting. Hotels always tended to be _bland_, but never normally anything this bad. Yet, those flowers were nice, the only thing distantly pretty. Plum blossoms.

Cute.

Wondering over to them, I trailed a fingertip over the sweet looking petals, pursing my lips at how delicate they looked. When my eyes caught sight of a label attached, I looked apathetically at it, before feeling an evil smirk play on my lips.

"From Kankuro? Ha!" I howled, ripping the label off, "How interesting. Ya would think he actually likes me…"

I collapsed onto the sofa, twirling the label in between my fingers. Well, we are soulmates and all, but he's an ass. For goodness sake, the guy is scared of me! He may be the Kazekage's bodyguard, but he's hopeless against me. I could grind his face into the dirt anytime I want to, not that I will allow myself to do that now, considering we're meant to fall in love…

Damn it all. I still haven't forgiven him, but I admit that I was more angry at myself than at him, because I had assumed he was someone he wasn't. It's partly my fault.

Scrunching the label into a ball, I tossed it at the bin.

"I really am an idiot," I muttered, shrugging out of my jacket, "I ain't into this romantic shit anyway."

Thunder rumbled from outside, and I cursed myself again. That was a lie. Truth is, I like the whole romantic thing, but I just get too embarrassed and react violently to the whole lovey dovey stuff as if I have an allergic reaction. Hell, maybe I am allergic to romance.

Glancing towards the window again, I grunted. Well, whatever, I just hope I get out of this dismal place before I get grumpy. Seriously, am I really to remain here in this foreign place while I get romantically involved with a complete ass? Urgh.

I need a drink. A strong drink.

* * *

**I tried to make Ume scary, but I think she comes off a little bit over dramatic, but I'll work with that :) We need a couple who clash with their strong personalities, don't we? A little bit of fire against fire xD It will be interesting to see how they finally manage to allow themselves to fall in love with each other.**

_**Please review, advise and criticise! **_

**Next up is Kiba, and I'll tell you now, but he's gonna feel '_belittled'_. Hee hee...**


	6. Chapter 6: Belittled

**Now, in warning, I admit this new character is very, very weird. She's someone I don't really know how people are going to perceive. However, I think her character ties in well with what I have planned. For now, have a read...**

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

Pacing the room I fretted over everything. Was I dressed properly? Was my hair in need of a good cut? Was I sure, completely, that I even wanted to do this?

I growled, crossing my arms as I considered what my mum and Hana would say. Better yet, who was I linked to? Pursing my lips, I thought about what I wanted in a woman, and came up with three variables.

_Good with dogs, steaming hot, and not as scary as my mum._

It's not wrong to wish for these things, since I will supposedly fall in love with them. If we do fall in love, it would probably be expected for us to live together, get married and…shit…_kids_? I've never really thought about the future before, I've always just wanted to be an awesome ninja, but now I'm considering the possibility of_ children_?

"I can't stand this waiting around!" I snarled, looking towards the only mirror in the room again for the hundredth time, "I'll go bald from stress."

Shino sighed next to me, his expression unreadable. When he did that it meant I was overreacting, but who cares? I'm meeting my soulmate: I'm entitled to freak out.

"You're sweating," Shino remarked quietly, making me grimace.

Turning on him, I bared my teeth, annoyed that he was picking up on how anxious I was.

"Shut up! I think I'm allowed to shitting myself with worry over this. My family has a long history of bad-tempered, frightening women; I don't wanna live with a nagging old witch."

Choji stepped forward, and I noticed he had sneaked in a few crisp packets. His munching was loud, filling the room with the dry crack of potato chips.

"Maybe she'll be sweet and cute…like Hinata?" Choji mumbled, giving me a smile, "Maybe she will be nothing you expect."

I grumped at them both, steeling a look at Sasuke and Naruto, annoyed that they were _still_ arguing. How can they be so at ease? Sure Naruto has met his already and is over the moon, but Sasuke looks as if he's getting ready for a boring exam paper, and Shino and Choji aren't saying much.

I wanted them to be as worried as I was.

"Whatever," I hissed, turning my back to them, "Where's Kankuro anyway?"

As if right on cue, the door opened to reveal Kankuro. His clothing was mussed up, and he seemed to be sweating so much that his face paint was melting off...just what the hell happened?

Peering at us all dazedly, he went to sit down, before letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"A piece of advice: be armed. Have a weapon of some kind," he muttered, flinging his black hood off.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this piece of information, and Sasuke actually turned around in interest, dark eyes flashing.

"She attacked you?" he inquired, his voice toneless.

Kankuro nodded, giving a weak smile.

"I knew her from when I was a kid. She hates my guts, but for reasons beyond me, she wants to give this a go."

Silence followed after that piece of information, signalling that alarm was currently drilling into our systems. Choji's munching intensified, getting louder, and it seemed a dark cloud of doubt had settled over our heads. Not only did we have to worry about who it was, but we had to worry about if we had met them before?

I swore softly, knowing that it was my turn next. Kankuro began to tell me about what it was like down there in that dark place, confirming a lot of what Naruto had said, but a new piece of information to us all was that there were medical nin down there.

"Medical nin?" Shino mused, lifting his head a fraction, "I suspect that Lee may have had a partner who was in a dire way…"

Naruto jerked his eyes to Shino sharply, warning him not to pry into Lee's business. Much to my surprise, Shino blushed and turned away, his gaze looking over Konoha from the window.

Tense moments passed as I contemplated what was about to happen. Did I have to worry about my posture, and try and look all manly or something? Should I wave, smile, look on with indifference…?

When the door opened to reveal ANBU, I was already walking towards them before they had the chance to ask for me to follow. To be honest I wanted to get this part out the way quickly, and then somehow skip to happily ever after. Pfft. Yeah, but girls like all that romance shit mixed in, and like to pour over their feelings, dwelling on the details and so on.

What nonsense.

Trudging down the steps, I noticed a sudden chill sweep over me as we lowered into the darkness. My skin prickled at this, and I zipped up my leather jacket to keep warm. No way was I gonna be a shivering mess in front of my girl; I wanted to be the strong man, who looks like he can withstand anything.

My footsteps echoed, and when we reached the ground floor the entire place gave off a deep sound. It smelt like Naruto, Lee and Kankuro, but with a few unknown smells mixed in. My nose told me that one of those unknown smells belonged to someone very sick, and I realised that Lee's girl must be in pretty bad shape. No wonder he went home.

Tsunade strode over to me, her strides impatient. It was then that I realised I had being wasting time dawdling at the bottom of the stairs, sniffing the air like a timid pup afraid to enter unknown territory.

"Kiba, if you would so kindly get your ass here so that we can begin," she scowled, pointing towards a glowing circle in the centre of the room.

I grimaced, cursing myself for annoying her again today, and I sulked towards the circle surrounded by creepy masked nin. I could smell their sweat and unease, which caused me to wonder if such an experience in summoning soulmates was causing them nervousness.

Considering that Lee's mate reeks of illness, I wouldn't be surprised if she had being a horrific sight for them.

"Now, your girl with appear in a way that links with her personality," Tsunade explained briskly, positioning me in the circle, "Naruto's came in the form of snow, one was water and the last was woodchips. No matter what though, don't be alarmed; we don't want to frighten the girl."

I nodded, checking that I had kunai with me like Kankuro had suggested, and Tsunade guided me through what to do. I was glad of her impatience with me because it got me irritated, and I needed that to calm my nerves. So, with a smirk, I smashed my palm down, releasing a considerable amount of chakra into the circle.

The masked nin all closed their fists in sync, as if grasping something and that was when I felt it; the cold, damp feeling hanging over me like a ghost, sweeping through me in gentle shifts. I shivered, narrowing my eyes as I realised the entire room looked like mist was rolling in from the sides.

Everyone in the room shifted uneasily at the eerie atmosphere, and as it grew colder and colder I became aware of another presence. Through this chill, touching me like a whisper of a touch was _her_. I felt a sinister panic envelope me at the knowledge that she was close, but I swallowed my dread, eyes focussed on the smaller circle guarded by ANBU.

I blinked, and then the black hole appeared with a surge of mist gaping from its mouth. Jerking back in alarm at the aggressive arrival, I sniffed the air tenderly, trying to pinpoint where she was. My eyes widened as I realised I_ couldn't_ smell her yet, but my alarm only increased when I saw that the mist was wisping into shape.

The mist was thickening into limbs, and as she moved she left a trail of white haze. Squinting, I found a pair of startling feline eyes, blood red, and suddenly the mist settled into place. I gaped.

In front of me, wearing the same indifferent expression that Sasuke always wore was the palest girl I have ever seen. The white of her skin glowed against the dark of the dungeon, and her hair was a brilliant shining white slung into two long ponytails. She was clad in black leather, two swords strapped to her back.

The thing that caught me off guard though _was how tall she was_. She towered over the ANBU guarding her, and she certainly towered over me with ease. To make matters worse it seemed she felt the need to wear _heeled_ boots.

No one moved for what felt like an eternity, and the woman stood completely still, her eyes fixed on me. I was so unnerved by her piercing stare that I couldn't move. There was nothing 'manly' about me at the moment, or anything 'strong' or 'impressive'. Instead, I was a shivering mess on the ground, gaping like a fool at the most frighteningly beautiful woman.

She finally spoke.

"You're cute," her voice rang out sinisterly, alarming like the crack of a whip, "I think I might just take you."

Her head tilted to the side, causing her ponytails to sway slightly, and then she nodded. Her feline garnet eyes drank in the sight of me, lingering on my lower region, making me blush.

"Yes…I think I will."

With that, she gave the most twisted smile, flashing out her swords. ANBU moved into motion automatically, but the woman spun and turned into a ghostly hurricane of mist. The mist then spread over the room like a deadly fog. Tsunade inched closer to me.

"Kiba," she whispered in warning, "I think your girl plans to kidnap you."

Infuriated, I scoffed, turning on her in a fit of exasperation.

"No fucking way! The tall lady just freaking implied that," I snapped, and then felt a cold finger trail teasingly against my cheek.

From behind, the woman toyed with my hair, and draped herself against me. I felt her hands trail down my chest. No one had ever done this to me before, and quite frankly, it was humiliating. I felt like a little wimp being manipulated.

"Why so tense?" she whispered into my ear, making me shiver, "Relax…"

Her voice was so cold, and her breath felt like ice against my ear. Yet, despite that, she seemed to have a lulling quality that demanded that I give in and yield. I panicked when I felt her hand grope my butt.

"Whoa now, hey!" I barked, pulling away, "Hold on, lady, I ain't ya toy thing. More importantly than that, you need to follow these ANBU guys to a little room so that they can ask you some questions. Okay?"

Her feline eyes narrowed at me, and she reached out and gripped the front of my jacket, before suddenly drawing me close.

"On one condition, cutie," she smirked, tapping my nose gently, "I get to see you afterwards, _and_ I get to toy with you."

My cheeks burned at what she was implying, and it was humiliating that everyone was watching what she was doing to me. Her hand was on my butt again, but I couldn't pull away because she had me pressed flush against her body in an iron hold. I scowled at her.

How on earth was I linked to this overly tall, perverted and sinister woman? Was I really destined to live with this person, who was currently fondling me with every intention of fucking me? I twisted against her, hating the fact that I was in this situation looking like an idiot.

"If you don't let go now then I won't see you again," I warned, meeting her eyes.

Slowly she released me, but she trailed her index finger down my chest before fully drawing herself away. I pulled a face at that, feeling thoroughly deflated.

"I'll see you again no matter what. I'll make sure of it," she promised.

When she walked past me she gave an icy kiss to my forehead, startling me, but she went willingly with the ANBU. Head hung; I couldn't fathom why she had done those things in front of everyone. What was her game? If she had had her own way, I'd be who knows where on a bed trapped under her.

Tsunade laid a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off sharply.

"Don't," I warned, striding towards the stairs, "I will not be disgraced any further."

I couldn't face the others, so I went straight home, hiding in the shadows in case she was creeping about. On the verge of tears I didn't stop until I was in my room, had locked the door and slumped on the bed. Akamaru was barking loudly, but I felt too ashamed to even look at him.

That was so embarrassing. I can still feel her touch all over me. It's almost as if she's still on me.

In a fit of panic I closed the windows in my room and closed the curtains, determined not to let her see me. I swear…I don't like people humiliating me, overpowering me or sneaking up on me, and she had done all three of those things. My head rang with words like 'pathetic' and 'weak'.

"Kiba!" my mum screeched, pounding on the door, "You left the fucking front door open!"

Scowling, I turned to shout back, only to find that no words would come. Standing there, pressed against the door wearing a creepy smile, was_ her_.

**Haruka's P.O.V**

He was plastered against his bedroom wall; sweat beading on his forehead with a terrified expression on his face.

_Cute. _

The way he looks so small and timid is so cute, and it makes me want him even more. If I were of smaller height he would be deemed quite masculine I suppose, but I was tall. I liked being tall, because I liked dominating over men. I loved the thrill of when they finally give up with the act of being manly, and finally yield to being submissive.

I liked the chase even more when the concept of soulmates was involved. That means he's mine to do what I want with.

I smiled at my thoughts, striding towards him with my long legs, and was pleased to find that he couldn't move. His legs had buckled now, and he was staring at me.

"I like you already," I stated as I leaned over him, jerking his chin up, "already so submissive. I think we'll have fun."

I studied his face, paying particular attention to his mouth. His lips were soft looking, yet he had sharp canines, creating a strange contrast that only made him more desirable. My thumb rubbed the corner of his lips firmly, liking how I could feel his gasp come floating out of him against my skin.

"Are you afraid? Hey, Kiba?"

Fury raged in his eyes at my words, defiant, just like they were in that dungeon. He smacked my hand away suddenly, baring his teeth at me, but I watched calmly. Thoroughly entranced, I ignored his loud words of hatred and anger, and focussed instead on the bare flesh I could see on his neck. I licked my lips.

"What are you licking your lips for?" he demanded, attempting to stand so that he could escape me.

I sighed, dragging him back down, taking satisfaction in his yelp of alarm. Everything he did was very satisfying so far, and I wanted to break him. Make him beg. Make him plead.

"I'll explain something to you, mutt," I smiled, patting his head, "I like overpowering men, and breaking them. I'm a very sexually based woman, and I will get my pleasure no matter what."

Flinching away from me, he grimaced at my words. It was only then that I considered he may not consent so early on...he was all but a pup, after all. Pursing my lips, I leaned in close to him and sniffed, considering how to pursue my man. I knew the kidnapping tactic never worked, but alcohol often did but it wasn't as fun.

Sighing, I pulled away, meeting his glare.

"You're a sadistic sexual predator," he hissed, eyeing me with disgust, "Why you? Why am I destined to love you, when you're so unlovable?"

My blood chilled at his words, and I reached out and gripped his jacket, pulling up so we were eye-level. He kicked and thrashed, landing heavy blows on my legs, but I ignored the pain and focussed on his face.

"You've challenged me," I stated, giving a soft kiss to his neck, "I won't own you until I've proved myself lovable. Deal?"

Kiba's eyes focussed on me, and his struggling lessened. For a long moment he said nothing, but before I considered his silence as confirmation he spoke.

"You can't do anything to me until you've managed to make me love you, and good luck with that!" he shouted, "Good luck, because so far you have humiliated me, groped me and have done everything in your power to belittle me! No way am I ever going to fall in love with somebody so cold and predatory."

Narrowing my eyes, I set him on his feet.

"Challenge accepted. I'll be looking forward to hearing you eat your words."

I turned to depart, but then turned on him, holding him to me in order to give him a peck on the lips. Kiba gasped at my actions, his mouth open against mine, and so I allowed my tongue to gently probe inside his mouth.

"Hnnn," he rumbled, trying to pull back, "_Ommmft!"_

When I drew back he flung himself away from me, unable to even glance my way. Strange. I had felt him kiss back. I had felt him open his mouth wider in order to deepen the kiss. Why is he so intent on treating me like a monster?

Sinking my teeth into my bottom lip, I gave an irritated sigh.

"I'll make you yield," I promised, watching as he readjusted his clothing, "Little by little, I am going to have you."

Gathering myself, I prepared to exit via mist, but Kiba's expression unsettled me. I've seen it before, that look of pure hate, and my confidence dipped a little. Couldn't he see? In the end he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**So...yeah...Haruka is a domination freak 0_0 This is her issue though, as well as the fact that she doesn't understand the concept of love, or the fact that Kiba is not a possession. For Kiba, she damages his sense of masculinity, and therefore damages his pride. This is probably going to be one of the most difficult pairings :p**

_**Anyways, please review, advise and criticise! **_

**Next pairing is Choji :) Can't wait to write the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fear of Change

**For the people who don't really like Haruka: I know, she's kinda an unlikable character. I wanted to portray that she was a little emotionally impaired, and that she didn't really grasp the consequences of her actions. However, I acknowledge that I had made her too overpowering, and I promise I will take your views into consideration. Also, apologies if I made Kiba too much of a wimp, but considering the situation I thought it made perfect sense as it was a shock to the system for him. Thank you all for telling me your concerns with the characters, I will do my best to reach your needs.**

**Anyways, back to Chapter 7. I tried to make Choji 'thoughtful' in this due to his kind nature. Hope you guys like :)**

* * *

**Choji's P.O.V**

Crisp supply gone, I grunted at my misfortune and looked to Shino inquiringly. Shino looked back. A silent discussion followed, made with raised eyebrows, nods and narrowed eyes. A few moments passed.

"Kiba's gone," I stated simply, crumbling the crisp packet and throwing it in the bin, "He's not coming back, is he?"

Shino nodded, knowing that Kiba would have come rushing back to boast if it had being good news. When sulking, or feeling bad, Kiba would huff away on his own. Everyone knew this, but no one wanted to say it out loud. It was bad enough that Lee hadn't come back, and he _always_ bounced back from a bad ordeal.

It left me wondering. Rock Lee was one of the people who would always stand up and try again, no matter how hard the blow, and if he couldn't deal with this…what chance did I have? Me, the used-to-be-chubby guy who had no backbone until during the war, who had somehow forced his kindness into some kind of strength…what chance did I have, if the almighty Rock Lee had fallen and had not stood up again?

Naruto was currently glaring at Sasuke, a silent war between the two of them as they both refused to give in to the others point of view, and I studied them both. Naruto was a lot like Lee-he never gave up. Sasuke had the same quality, despite the two of them being as different as sun and moon, night and day.

After the day is over, would they still be standing against this challenge, or would they be turning their backs? I knew for a fact that if Naruto gave up, then I would.

If Naruto gave up it meant the world was a completely different place, and I didn't want to live in that world. I didn't want anyone to give up, because if they did then they wouldn't be who they are right now.

"Guys," I said carefully, drawing everyone's attention, "Let's make a deal."

Sasuke even turned his head at my words, his flat stare sparking with interest.

"I want us all to promise that we won't give up on this soulmate stuff," I told them, holding their stares, "I don't want us to change after today because something may go wrong. I want us all to continue being happy."

A beaming smile came from Naruto, and he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Who says we're gonna change?" he asked.

Shrugging, I turned to glance at Shino, who was inspecting a fly on his index finger. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so I turned to Sasuke, only to find that he had turned back around to stare out the window.

"If something does go wrong, I just want to know that we'll all be the same people afterwards, and can bounce back," I muttered, trying to compel them to agree to the promise, "Take Lee. If he changed it would be terrible, because he's great just how he is."

Sasuke turned his head a fraction, his eye pinning me as if urging me to explain further, but Naruto was grinning, speaking before I could say anymore.

"I promise," he told me, "even though we'll all be the same anyway. I will be the same knucklehead, Sasuke will always be his genius self, Shino will always be talking in his weird way…Nothing will change!"

Frowning, I thought back to when Kankuro had excused himself and left for Sasuke's house. When he had returned from his summoning I was relieved, but as Kiba's session passed by he had grown restless and _worried_. He had left for crying out loud, and that was _odd_.

I was already seeing the changes taking place. It was frightening me.

"I ain't promising nothing," Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms, "There will be changes no matter what, depending on what happens."

Naruto scowled at that, leaning over to the raven-head with blazing passion.

"But we will always be us!" he ranted, "Jeez Sasuke, something is really off about you today. Normally you're an ass, but today you're being more of an ass than normal."

Sasuke blinked, shock filtering through his emotionless face at Naruto's blunt confrontation, but then he scowled. It was evident that challenging him about his attitude wasn't going to get answers, but that didn't stop Naruto from trying.

"Leave it, Naruto, there's nothing wrong with me," Sasuke ground out, gritting his teeth, "I just hate being forced into meeting my supposed '_true love'_."

Another debate between the two heated up, causing Shino to grunt and hang his head in the corner, as if silently wishing to disappear. I felt as if I was losing everyone in this tense little room.

When the door finally swung open, revealing ANBU, I stood stock still a moment. Up until now I had being nervous, sure, but now that the time had come it felt all too real. A new tingle of fear raced through me as I wiped my hands on my trousers thoroughly, getting rid of any crumbs, and then I went with the ANBU.

I'm not just scared for the others, but also for myself. Pa had recently expressed concern that I should settle down with a woman and take over as head of the clan. In an attempt to satisfy his wishes I lost weight with the claim that it may help with finding a wife, but I was lying. I had known that I wouldn't really go looking for love, because I didn't have the courage to even try.

Now this soulmate of mine…there's no running from her if she's interested in chasing the true love stuff, but how could she love me? I've never had a proper girlfriend; my small romance with Ino didn't count, because it lasted little over a month, and I have the feeling that she was only with me because she pitied me.

There wasn't anything remotely remarkable about me.

As ANBU escorted me down the stairs I smoothed out my hair in a sad attempt to look presentable. I didn't want to force upon her (if she was interested) the duty of being married to someone who was soon to be busy being the head of the clan. I didn't want her to marry me if she thought she _had_ to, and that it would impress my family. All I want is for her to be with me because she loved me. That's all.

Tsunade smiled at me as I came down the stairs, soothing my nerves a little, and she gestured to me to come forward. I was unnerved by the gloom of the dungeon like room, and by the strange ritual circles and masked nin, but they didn't scare me. They're just creepy.

"How's the tension up there?" she asked kindly, smiling.

A faint smile graced my lips, but only for a split second.

"Tense."

Tsunade's eyes dulled at that information, probably knowing full well that Sasuke and Shino weren't the most cheerful of characters. The only ones that could withstand the gloom those two radiated would be Naruto and Lee, but Naruto was really struggling with Sasuke today.

Everything's changing.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

I nodded; though I wanted to shake my head, but she went on to explain everything to me. Hardly able to follow what she was saying, I wished that I could ask Shikamaru for his opinion, but he was busy.

Everything is changing.

My brain felt dumb when I crossed over to the circle, as if it were full of cotton wool. When I drew blood I felt slow and sluggish, as if everything was slow motion. Is this mission, a trial run for a new jutsu, really going to make us happy? Did we really need to fall in love?

Sighing, I brought my hand down, releasing chakra into the circle's centre, and the haunting chant of the masked nin surrounding the circle started to ring in my ears.

I don't know anymore. I just don't know.

A tingle of unease grew inside me, feather light, subtle, and I became aware of a deep sense of desperation. It wasn't my own desperation, but someone else's. At this I gasped, finally coming to my senses, all the fog in my mind gone. Yes, this is scary, and I don't have answers, but what about her? What if she needed love, but couldn't find it because I wasn't there?

Grasping at the feeling of desperation, I realised that the sensation felt like it was in the form of something cool, like glass. The glass was vibrating in warning, announcing how close she was, and I was aware that Tsunade was squinting at something, so I followed her gaze to the smaller circle in front, finding the source of her interest.

It was a black hole, gaping into nothingness. Concern filled me as I considered if this meant I had no soulmate, but then something started to trickle out of the black hole. I scooted closer to see what was coming out, only to find that they were sharp chips of…glass? No, that's not it: they're the fragments of a broken mirror.

Bewildered, I stared as the fragments melted into each other, forming a silver pool that seemed to reflect its surroundings. Tsunade had said that how they would arrive linked in to their personality, so what does this show? What does it mean if my girl is a mirror?

The silver fluid was warping into shape, filling out dangerous curves and long legs. My eyes popped as I realised the size of her breasts, as they were rather large and impressive, and then I recognised I knew this person. Not as in I've met her before, but I knew her from the front of magazines and posters, normally clad in some expensive clothing or revealing bikini. Shikamaru and I used to pour over the 'naughty' magazines when we were teens, but now…with the person who had become our teenage crush standing in front of me…

Tsunade stared as the silver pool finally smoothed out, revealing the deliciously creamy skin and long blonde bombshell hair. Her full red lips were parted, and her warm brown eyes glanced around quickly in alarm at her new location. The ANBU stared. The masked creeps stared.

She was in her underwear. Black, lacy, _see-through_ underwear.

Gulping in awe at the mass amount of cleavage and revealed flesh, I blushed furiously and closed my eyes, alarmed at how erotic she was. It was embarrassing to know that I had marvelled over her naked body in magazines…

"Wakahisa Minori?" Tsunade asked, looking over to the beauty, "The model?"

At this Minori looked to Tsunade, seemingly not ashamed at being in her underwear, and she nodded.

"Why yes, honey. Yes I am," she answered, her voice like smooth chocolate, "My, can ya tell a girl why she's in such a disgusting place?"

She nodded, gesturing to the ANBU beside her, explaining to Minori that ANBU would tell her everything. Minori blinked with her big long lashes, raising a neatly plucked brow.

"I ain't shy of ma body and all, hun, but I think I should cover up, yeah babe?"

I shook my head. My soulmate is the source of every teen boy wet dream…oh damn…and she's right here, practically naked.

Minori's warm eyes landed on me, and she smirked a seductive smile at my embarrassment.

"Nar, c'mon now boy, ya never seen a woman before?" she cooed, bending over and blowing me a kiss, her arms closing at the elbows in order to make her breasts bulge dangerously.

Unable to answer, I simply watched as she winked at me, and then she gave me a wave as she was escorted away by ANBU, a blanket now wrapped around her. She was laughing, making one of the ANBU guys ears redden as she draped herself against him. I frowned.

Not only am I never looking at dirty magazines again, but I'm going to have to tell her to be less flirtatious, because even though we haven't being introduced as soulmates yet…I'm jealous that she's flirting with other men.

**Minori's P.O.V**

These rigid ANBU guys are no fun. Every time I look at them, or smile, they look away as if I'm dirty. It's almost as if they think that looking at me was sinful.

"Ya know, boys, ya lot could be a lot less threatening ya know," I told them as we walked down the dark gloomy corridors, "Ya would think yarl all have a stick up ya asses."

No one responded to my words, and I sighed dramatically. I was used to this kind of treatment from men. They would either ogle at me and whistle, or they would ignore me and avoid looking at me entirely. With women, they either adore my curves or want to know my secrets, or they eye me suspiciously.

Put it quite simply, I'm tired of the way people treat me just due to my profession.

"Can I make a request for a drink o fine wine?" I asked the ANBU guy to my right, placing my hand on his bicep in order to gain his attention, "It would make ma mighty glad, ya know."

He shrugged my arm off silently, not answering me at all.

I swore at him boldly then, not even caring that he could hear me. His ears reddened at my curses, but he still made no comment.

"Oh, I get it naw," I hissed, glaring at them, "Ya all think imma slut, yeah? Well yarl all heard da lady in there, _imma model_, so ya all can drop the frosty attitude, yes?"

They didn't even glance towards me, but the guy on my left told me to be quiet. When they opened a door one of them pushed me through slightly, causing me to swear at them sourly. Stumbling through the door, barefoot, cold and wrapped in a hideous blanket, I looked around and saw that there were more ninja folk in there.

"Come and sit down please," one guy asked me quietly, his eyes surprised at seeing me.

I pouted, sulking with how I had being ignored earlier.

Studying the guy who had spoken, I saw that he had the 'lazy bones' look, and his hair was spikey. I knew a few modelling agencies who were looking for the calm collected type kinda guy, and he was perfect.

"Ya could model if yarl wanted, mister," I told him, sitting down in front of him, "Ya got tha sexy sleepy look goin on."

He stared at me a moment, frowning, but then raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"You're in Konoha, and were summoned by a jutsu that finds soulmates," he told me, ignoring what I had told him, "We can give you the choice of following this soulmate business through, or we can teleport you back home."

I giggled, leaning back in the chair and shaking my blonde hair out.

"Yarl all must think imma a stupid bitch," I smiled, checking my nails, "but I dunna believe in soulmates."

Lazy Bones guy facepalmed, and then peered up at me tiredly.

"Well, they do exist, because you're here, and the summoning jutsu works on soulmates. So…" he muttered, holding up a file and dumping it on the table, "You can either read about him, and decide if you do or don't want to follow this through."

Enraged by his impatience with me, I gathered he did think me a stupid bitch. Drumming my nails against the table, I snatched up the file and read through the information. I was surprised to find that my 'soulmate' was the guy I had blown a kiss to in that dreadful dungeon. I looked up at Lazy Bones.

"Choji?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "He's cute and all, but has he ever had a girlfriend? Before, he couldn't even look at me."

Lazy Bones yawned, annoying me, but he locked his eyes with mine.

"Look, he's my best friend. Choji has had a girlfriend, but that was a while ago. He's a really sweet guy, a true gentleman, so he probably couldn't look at you because he was looking at a near naked woman who he didn't know. The polite thing to do: he looked away."

I laughed at his words, amused, but I felt my curiosity bending towards this guy Choji. As a little girl I had dreamt of being with a 'gentleman', and that he would treat me with respect and make me feel special. Yet, as I grew up I was used a lot, lied to, beaten…I ran away from home so that I could escape my controlling ex, and I started a new life as Wakahisa Minori. I dyed my hair from dark blonde to bombshell blonde, I got all toned and fit, started wearing makeup and wearing pretty things…I wanted to be as different to my true self as possible. I even changed the way I talked, just so I didn't sound like my true self.

I wanted to be a hollow doll, pretty for all to see, but feeling nothing on the inside.

"Say I agreed," I started, startling the guys in the room with my change of voice, "would I be able to pull out whenever I want to?"

When he nodded, I sighed, biting at a manicured nail. If Choji was indeed the gentleman of my dreams, I should give this a chance.

"Okay then, I agree," I told them, crossing my arms, "but only if ya get an agreement from him, sayin that if I wanna walk away then I can, and he can't chase me."

A few raised eyebrows followed from my request, but they agreed and sent word to Choji. Within twenty minutes they had an agreement from him, and I agreed officially to continue with the soulmate stuff. However, he had a request from me also.

He wanted me to stop wearing revealing clothing, and to not flirt with any other guys.

I gritted my teeth, but agreed. It seems even my soulmate thinks me a slut.

When I was escorted to the hotel I was oddly quiet, asking no questions or anything. Yes, I would try and make this work, but I don't want to let him in. I've put up a façade for so long, I don't really want anyone to see through it and to the real me.

ANBU left me in my hotel room, promising to bring back some of my things, and I finally slouched into relaxation. My back hurt, and I cursed my big tits for their enormous size; blasted things are a pain for my back.

Looking around the room, I felt grim at how inexpensive it looked. Everything felt basic and minimal, but it oddly reminded me of my old life, back before I became Wakahisa Minori. Those weren't very nice days, back when I was someone else.

I'm glad I'm not there now.

* * *

**The main issue is, as you guys can probably see, is that Choji will be jealous and untrusting, and that Minori will not want to reveal who she really is. **

_**Also, review, advise and criticise!**_

**Next up is Shino, and I admit that I have struggled with his pairing. If any of you have any ideas I'm all ears, but tell me before 3:00pm tomorrow! xD Taa taa for now, bye! **


	8. Chapter 8: Looking for Intelligence

**Here is the Shino pairing! I would like to thank whoever left the review with the advice on his girl's character; it was so helpful! Also, Sasuke is up next and that is probably what people are looking forward to. Writing about the summoning thing is getting tiresome, and I think I can imagine that some of you guys are getting bored with reading about it. Yet, after the summoning there's the ball to look forward to ;) **

* * *

**Shino's P.O.V**

Sasuke had finally had enough, retreating to the other side of the room away from Naruto, his teeth bared and his eyes blazing ferocity. It was rare for Sasuke to get this angry, but considering the circumstances it made sense.

"Where you going, teme!" Naruto roared, making a move to follow, "_So I was right_. There is another reason you're so mad."

I sighed as I saw Sasuke threaten to beat Naruto within an inch of his life, and hoped that Choji would come back. He had returned briefly, to tell us that it had being alright, and then he informed us that he was hungry and would be returning home.

It annoyed me that the one who had being lecturing us about 'change' had run away to stuff his face, and I was left listening patiently to the war between Naruto and Sasuke. It has already been three hours since the process started, and Naruto was showing no signs of quitting this argument any time soon. Sasuke was near breaking point.

"Leave it alone!" Sasuke growled, cracking his knuckles, "_Idiot_."

Hanging my head, I considered why we were all here. It's a strange mission, to be forced into summoning your own soulmate. Why were we chosen for this mission?

Naruto and Sasuke were full on hand grappling now, wrestling each other. I was glad that I had shades on so that they couldn't see me rolling my eyes, and I cursed the others for ditching me with them. Even I had my limits with listening to such stubborn arguments, where both people were unbending in their decisions. You would think that growing up with the two of them I would be used to it, but I am most definitely not. Normally I walk away before it gets this bad.

"A suggestion," I announced to them, getting their attention, "Just accept that you have different views, and let it go. People have their differences, and sometimes we have to compromise to make peace. Sometimes there has to be an understanding that no one will win the argument. Maybe, you have to accept that this is foolish."

Naruto stared at me dumbly for a moment, trying to absorb what I was telling him, and Sasuke was pulling a sulky face.

"Yeah, Naruto, this is foolish. Leave it be," Sasuke growled, giving Naruto a firm push.

Turning my back on the two of them again, I found that I was shaking. What is this? I'm nervous? Hardly surprising if you think about what was happening, but I'm not the nervous type. I wasn't nervous during any exams, or even when facing death. It's something a ninja can't afford to feel: nervousness. If you're nervous when you throw a kunai, you will miss. It's a matter of life or death.

"Shino," Sasuke called out, interrupting my thoughts, "How do you feel about this?"

I considered before answering, lowering my head a little.

"I certainly don't like it," I began, pushing my glasses further up my nose, "but a mission is a mission, and I will not fail it."

Sasuke nodded, settling in his seat, angled away from Naruto. Glaring at this, Naruto sat a little closer just to piss Sasuke off even further, but then he turned to me.

"What do you hope for? I mean…from your girl? What would you prefer her to be like?" Naruto asked, leaning back in his seat.

Looking at the ground I gave a small shrug, not really knowing. It would be nice if she wasn't afraid of bugs, and that she could hold an intelligent conversation. I just hope she isn't loud and obnoxious.

"Intelligent," I told them quietly, "Well-mannered… and she speaks properly, in full sentences without missing out syllables."

Naruto blinked.

"So someone posh?"

I shook my head. Yes, I knew it was weird that I wanted someone who could form eligible sentences, but nothing grated on my nerves more than someone who talks like a dunce. People who have quirks like Naruto and his 'believe it' are fine; because I can actually understand them, but others…it was a minefield of misunderstandings.

"I do not wish to be paired with someone who can't hold a decent conversation. Also, I don't like mutterers. It irks me when I cannot hear someone's reply."

Sasuke nodded as if he understood, but Naruto was still clueless. He kept asking me questions about if I had ever being in love before, or if I had ever liked someone. Grimacing from the amount of questions I kept quiet, not willing to tell them that I had once being in love, but with someone in a different world from me completely. She was the librarian in Konoha, and she spoke properly, dressed well and had these cute spectacles that she kept pushing up her nose when she was nervous. She always remembered who I was.

But then she moved away to chase her dream of studying ancient ruins and fossils. Her replacement at the library was someone who had never even read a book in her life, and had no idea what I was talking about when I made a book request. They were useless in comparison.

The only one who had found out about my crush was Kiba, since he came with me once to return a book…simply put, I didn't act like my normal self. I was smiling. I was laughing. It looked like I was happy.

Since then, I had a slight liking for the girl who worked with pottery, but she hated bugs. She thought they were creepy.

"Any romantic advice, Naruto?" I asked, wondering if I should prepare myself.

Naruto pursed his lips, considering.

"Don't act so rigid, talk to her, don't freak her out with your bugs," he told me, but then huffed as if carefully choosing his words, "Like, no bugs crawling all over you kinda stuff, because it's disturbing."

Finding his words far from encouraging, we all turned upon the sound of the door opening. ANBU stood there, their presence alone demanding me to follow them, and my heart sank in complete defeat. It took me a few moments to find the will to move, and Naruto gave me the big thumbs up.

I did not want to go through with this. The only reason I was going to see my soulmate upon summoning was because I was merely curious. I was wondering what type of girl she was, and what she looked like. Was she intelligent, cute, scary or obnoxious? Tall, short, brunette or blonde?

It would be a horror if she turned out to be a sad sack of misery.

ANBU were silent, as expected, but for once I wanted to hear them talk. I wanted to eavesdrop on important information, to prepare myself beforehand. Naruto and Kankuro had told us all what it had being like, but it still didn't feel right.

Perhaps finding your 'true love' is something you can never really prepare for?

It was getting dark the further we progressed, until finally we were in the dungeon like room under the Hokage residence, surrounded by the eerie glow of firelight. Tsunade heaved a sigh, drawing my attention.

"Finally, this summoning stuff is almost over. Only Sasuke left after you," she smiled, tiredly running a hand through her hair.

She was putting on a good show, but I could see how exhausted she was. When she smiled, it was as if the smile would crumble.

"I would like to get this over as quickly as possible," I murmured to her as she approached, "No reason to waste your time on me."

Her eyes narrowed at my words, but she got straight to the point in explaining what was to happen. It sounded simple enough, and I liked the fact that I would be able to judge my soulmates personality by how she would arrive through the black hole.

I got to it, not wanting to spend any more time in this gloomy place, and settled in the circle infused with chakra. For a moment I studied the old-looking markings that glowed a faint blue, and then I drew blood from my thumb. Hesitating, I stared at the blood a moment, watching as the small ruby droplet swelled.

"Here it goes," I muttered to myself, forcing my palm down, "Time to meet you, stranger."

Something that took my breath away was the instant connection, and I realised I had released too much chakra to be feeling her so clearly. The feeling was warm, as if I was being emerged in honey, but there was a scent. How on earth could a summoning jutsu give off the smell of flowers and spring?

"She's surprisingly light," a masked nin whispered from my left, "I think she's asleep though."

I frowned. Who would be asleep at this time of day? It's not even five in the afternoon yet.

The heat of the honey was not uncomfortable, but I felt sluggish and sleepy. When the black hole appeared I hardly noticed because I was fighting to keep my eyes open, which annoyed me deeply. Yet, it was hard not to notice the sudden flurry of swirling flowers that streamed out of the black hole. Colours of blue, purple, pink and white flew like confetti, causing everyone in the room to step back in awe of the beautiful display. The flowers were like fireworks, exploding in flurries of motion.

What kind of person is this exactly?

Watching grimly as the flowers spun together in something like a gentle hurricane, I saw between the flowers a figure beginning to materialise. Adjusting my shades I looked closer, beginning to make out details of soft blue waves and pale freckled skin. I studied the childlike figure, dressed in a white summer vest sporting a pink bow at the centre of the neckline, and tiny blue shorts. Her fringe was tied up away from her face, and…she was wearing Wellington boots.

I scrutinised at her, noticing that she was rubbing her eyes as though she had being woken from sleep. Something about her was oddly familiar, something in the way she looked dazed and spaced-out.

Once her eyes were fully opened, I saw that they were the same pink of the sunrise. Those eyes found me and flashed with recognition, and quite frankly, it scared me that she seemed to know me because I was still unable to put a name to her.

"Shino?" she stated in wonderment, fidgeting with her hair, "I mean…that is…Mr Aburame-Sama…"

Shit. She does know me. Then how come I don't know her? How has she come to know my name?

ANBU stepped in to take her away, and her expression changed from confused and embarrassed to alarmed. Something tore in me at the sight of her flinching back in fear, and at the fact she was looking towards me as if pleading for me to help.

"There's nothing to fear," I told her, feeling the urgency to get rid of her distress, "These ANBU just want to talk to you about why you are here."

Upon hearing me she calmed down a little, but she did something that did not suit the situation. She _smiled_.

"Mr Aburame-Sama, am I still in Konoha?"

Disturbed that she lived so close as well as knowing me, I nodded slowly.

"That is…am I in trouble? Did your father dislike my work?" she asked, thoroughly concerned now, "Could it be that I made a mistake?"

I shook my head, considering how she would know my father, but I still couldn't place a name to her face. For a moment she settled, thinking.

"I do not understand, Mr Aburame-Sama," she admitted, tilting her head, "Did I…um…?"

Tsunade was looking at me, understanding I did not recognise her, and I felt guilty. She seemed to be in close contact to my father if she worked for him, and she knew about me…she was even calling me_ Sama_.

"Everything shall be explained by the ANBU. I will speak to my father later, so don't worry," I stressed to her, wanting to get rid of that frown settling on her brow.

She blinked, still concerned, but turned to leave with ANBU anyway. However, before she even got halfway to the back door she tripped clumsily, having to be rescued by ANBU before she hit the ground.

I sighed.

Who is she?

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

I hadn't expected him to recognise me. I hadn't expected him to know my name either.

Honestly, I don't mind.

Just working for the Aburame family is a dream, even though he looks right through me. It's being seven years, in the garden, engrossed in creating the perfect habitats for all their insects, doing their housework, making their food and making them tea to drink.

I know more about the Aburame family than most, but I'm only there as their loyal gardener and housemaid because of Mr Aburame-Sama. You see, there was one moment when he had looked at me. We were kids back then.

ANBU explained everything, leaving me in a state of shock. I was pleased of course, and even cried because this was what I had always wanted. Some miracle to throw us in together, with a romance that follows. With proof that we are soulmates, it seems all those years working in the shadows has paid off. I have always waited for him to remember me.

Now is my chance. With all the strength and courage that I can muster, I will make him remember that day so long ago, when he looked at me and was so kind.

In the isolation of the hotel room, I asked for ANBU to pass message to Shino's father, expressing my apologies for being unable to carry out my duties tonight, and then I settled on the bed. He's probably talking to his father about the mystery of who I am…he'll get a surprise when he'll realise I have being so close for seven years.

I have a lot of work ahead of me to make our relationship a success, but I'm no stranger to work. I quite enjoy it.

* * *

**I apologise for how short Tsubaki's P.O.V is, but I thought I had revealed too much about her :p I can't drag on just for the sake of writing more words, because that would be boring for you guys. Anyway, how on earth could Shino not know Tsubaki existed all this time? It's a wonder she's okay with that, but I thought that it would be what Tohru Honda would do (since that's my main character reference). **

_**Please review, advise and criticise!**_

**Next up is Sasuke, and I'm telling you now...it's going to be very surprising, but I have hinted at it in a previous chapter. Maybe one of you genius readers will figure it out before I publish the chapter xD I've already had some people speculate about his pairing, but I'm not going to give anything else away! I've being naughty hinting at it-quite boldly too! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret is Out

**Man this took a long time to write...I'm glad it's finally done! (phew!) I hope I don't disappoint any Sasuke fans, and that people enjoy the chapter. I put my all into it.**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"I have to tell you something," I told Naruto, fighting against the urge to look at him, "I've had a problem since our days back at the Academy."

Naruto peered at me suspiciously, and I realised that now that I had heightened his interest, I couldn't continue the subject. It was hard enough as it was; just knowing that it wasn't _me_, and that my top-secret fantasies would never come true. It stung like a motherfucker, just to know that all those years of wondering had definitely been wasted.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

He leaned towards me, blue eyes shining with the loyalty and support of a best friend, but I had already bucked out. This was the one topic I had never shared with anyone, and I had made it forbidden even to myself to think about it.

"It's nothing," I whispered, peering out the window, "It's not important."

A lie. It's very important, because even if I don't say anything to Naruto now, he will find out as soon as the damn ball event arrives, and then everyone would see. There would be no hiding anymore, and it scared me. The only thing I am scared of is acknowledging this part of me, as well as the fact that others will find out.

Fuck it, I'm an _Uchiha_, I'm not meant to be scared of _anything_…or so I thought.

Thinking about my secret left me sweating, and thinking about revealing it left my heart pounding and my head reeling. I feel sick.

"C'mon Sasuke, we've known each other too long to be keeping secrets," Naruto beamed, playfully jabbing me in the arm, "Tell me. What's on your mind?"

I shook my head firmly, closing my mouth determinedly in order not to let the words slip out. My stomach seemed to be in a hundred knots, and I found that my hands were shaking. Damn this…I'm a fucking Uchiha, _I do not get nervous_.

"It's just…" I heard myself say, my mouth betraying me, "The type of person I like."

Excited by this, Naruto leaned even closer. For the first time, the almighty Sasuke the 'untouchable' was going to reveal what type of person he liked. I amused myself for a moment back to our young days where such a thing would leave Sakura going nuts, and all the girls would be holding their breath by the concept of finding out.

Those days are gone, not that I liked them all too much anyway.

"I would like them to be as stubborn and annoying as you," I admitted coldly, getting rid of all emotion in my voice, trying to sound detached from the words I was saying.

Naruto chuckled, and I gathered he was completely unaware of the weight of my words. He wasn't reading into their true meaning, and I was sure he would never understand.

"Why would you want that, Sasuke?"

I shrugged, willing myself to forget what I had admitted, and I closed my eyes. After all these years I can't even tell him plainly. It grates on my nerves. The last Uchiha, unable to say _those words_. Those words that everyone else can say so easily, without even thinking. It's as if they were born with the natural ability to be affectionate.

"Idiot," I growled, punching Naruto in the ribs in a casual way, "If only you were telepathic."

Those clear sunshine radiating eyes scowled at me, only causing myself more guilt.

_I'm sorry Naruto, _I whispered to myself, _of course it would never happen…_

"Well, _geez_, sorry, but it's not my fault you don't tell people how you feel! You always react violently when something's on ya mind," he threw at me, rubbing at his bruising ribs sourly, "You can't hide your feeling forever."

I almost wept with laughter at his words I was so frustrated with myself, but I settled for giving a cold smile.

"You're right. Nothing can be hidden forever…" I whispered quietly, flexing my hands into fists, "No matter how hard you try. The truth always comes back to strike you down."

Naruto looked at me long and hard, but as he opened his mouth to speak the door opened, revealing the ANBU. My heart raced now, even if my face exposed no emotion, and I stood to follow them. However, before I could even get halfway to the door Naruto had clasped onto my arm. I turned, seeing his determined expression, and for a moment I stared. At such close proximity I felt that Naruto had somehow climbed into my soul and was squeezing the answers out of me. It was painful, feeling that someone so good and _right_ was so close.

"Good luck," he said firmly, patting me on the back, "Just remember to give a damn, and to try to make things work."

Slowly, I nodded, trying to force my mouth to move to reply…but I couldn't. Everything within my being felt like it was swallowed by the blonde idiot. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. I'm not supposed to feel so strongly about someone who shouldn't matter to me like this.

"I'll try, idiot," I muttered, turning swiftly, "I can't promise you anything though."

As I walked, I knew this was it. I was never to feel like this again, as long as I was attached to someone else by fate.

_Naruto. I love you. I'm sorry._

With one last look at him, waving joyfully without a care in the world, I felt my heart pinch. One more time Naruto…just look at me as if I mean the world to you. One more time is enough, so open your eyes and look at me dammit. Just _fucking_ open your eyes. I need you to look at me.

The door closed, locking out the sound of Naruto promising to wait for me, but I stood in horror for a moment. This was really happening. I was losing him.

"Let's go," ANBU demanded, on the move, unaware of my internal conflict.

Clenching my fists I stared at the closed door a moment, I felt as though I had lost everything. I've lost so much in my life, and Naruto had made all the pain fade under the radiance of his smile. Now I'm losing the right to look upon my saviour with love, because I was obligated to another. It was all so cruel. I hate this.

The journey to the summoning room passed in a blur. I wasn't paying attention due to my consuming emotions eating at my thoughts, and I once again cursed myself. Uchiha's aren't meant to be this pathetic. I'm not supposed to feel any of this.

Tsunade interrupted my thoughts with her demanding voice, and I raised my head slowly.

"Do you wish to be able to hear her?" she asked, making me flinch.

I nodded. It was the least I could do, since I wasn't going to be seeing them. I could at least hear his voice, but I think that's all I can manage because this guy won't be Naruto. They won't have those blue eyes with the quality of sunshine, or that damn scruffy hair that he never bothers to brush. They won't have that idiotic smile, and smooth tanned skin…it will be a different person completely, and I don't know how I can love them because of that.

Tsunade explained everything to me kindly, seeming to pick up on my disheartened mood. I watched the ANBU as I listened to her, seeing them draw a large metal slab across to split the room, making it so I could not see the person who would appear. Yet I could hear everything on the other side of the metal slab.

I threw a dark glare at Tsunade, blaming her completely for forcing me into this. She's forced me to accept that I cannot be with the one person I love, and she has forced me to show my sexual preference. How can she do such a thing? Yes, she's doing it oblivious to my situation, but she's still doing it.

"Let's make this quick then," I muttered, moving across to the glowing circle surrounded by masked nin, "No need to drag this out for longer than considered necessary."

She nodded, moving to the side as I settled in the circle, and I glared at the metal slab separating me from seeing my…_soulmate_. I bared my teeth at the thought of them; they're stealing me away from Naruto as well.

I drew blood and smashed my palm down into the circles centre, releasing chakra. It was tempted to just walk away after that, but I had promised myself to at least hear them. I told Naruto I would try.

For a few moments I didn't feel anything, and I frowned in remembrance of how apparently you feel as though they're coming towards you, and something all romantic and shit…I waited, and waited, until I was convinced that I wasn't going to feel anything at all.

But then…

"Shitting mother…_fuckers!"_ I grunted, lurching forward at the sensations, "What is this?"

It felt like a misfired chidori splitting through my skull and shaking my body, pulsing through me violently as if it was trying to tear itself deep within my soul. I struggled down into a crouch, resting my head against the cold floor, trying to separate myself from the pain. No matter how hard I tried, the feeling was too wild to ignore.

"Um…they're…quite difficult to drag through," one of the masked nin said, choosing their words carefully.

Ha…so they can already feel that it's a guy they're summoning. I wonder what expression Tsunade will make when she finds out…

The masked nin were beginning to fidget, worriedly exchanging glances between them until Tsunade demanded to know what the problem was. They all went silent, until one rather skinny person spoke up.

"They're really powerful. Right now, I suggest getting someone like Naruto down here, because when this person arrives there will be hell on the loose. To make matters worse, they're absorbing our chakra from within the summoning jutsu, and we won't be able to control their landing…delicately. We need chakra."

Tsunade ordered some ANBU to share their chakra, feeding it into the circle, but when that wasn't enough more ANBU had to be applied to help. When that also didn't work, we were up to about thirty ANBU struggling to transfer their chakra directly to the masked nin.

"That's it," Tsunade snapped, "Get Naruto!"

I staggered to my feet to argue, but a wave of dizziness overcame me as a thunderbolt of pulsing energy wracked through my body. I was about to fall, but felt strong arms suddenly supporting me, forcing me to stand.

"I'm already here," I heard Naruto say, his lips close to my ear, "I felt the disturbance so I came."

_No, _I panicked, gripping onto Naruto's arm, _He should not be here. I don't want him to see…I can't have him save me again, dammit._

Quickly mastering up a few clones, he sent them to feed his insane amount of chakra into the circle, and he sent the other clones around the metal slab so that he could deal with what was to come. The original Naruto stayed behind me, warm hands at my sides, offering me his strength.

"Naruto…" I whispered, fixing him with my eyes, "I should have told you something a lot sooner."

I felt him move to look at me, and as the lightning bolts struck me, forcing me to cling onto Naruto, I tried to think of a way to put it. Quite simply, there is no way to put it. It's just…there.

"I'm gay," I breathed, causing a lot of ANBU to shoot a surprised look my way, "I have being for as long as I can remember. I'm sorry."

No one spoke for a long, long time, and I listened to the shouts from over the other side of the metal slab. I didn't know what to expect…did I expect them to treat me any differently from normal? Was I worried of how they would now perceive me? Sasuke, the last Uchiha, gay and therefore unable to continue the Uchiha blood. Damning the Uchiha's to extinction.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, sending a chill through me, "I don't care about that. You could have a fetish for fat ugly women with triple boobs and I wouldn't care, because you're still Sasuke. There's nothing to be sorry about either, but I am pissed that you never told me before now."

I hung my head quietly, unable to find any words, but I was so relieved to hear his acceptance.

"Hn."

I felt him smile, and then everything went quiet on the other side. I saw the Naruto clones frown and stand, puzzling over something. That was went things started to explode into flashes of blue and white.

It was lightning.

"Fuck, what the hell is happening over there?" Tsunade shouted, marching towards the chaos, "ANBU! Control the situation!"

The metal slab was sliced into tiny fragments a moment after Tsunade disappeared around the other side, and Naruto swore colourfully.

"Well he's a strong guy," he grinned mischievously, "It makes sense, considering he's with you."

We both looked over silently to the other side, where ANBU silhouettes and shadow clones were being pulverised by a tall muscular figure. A strong guy who has a lightning chakra nature…I balanced myself on to my feet, not willing to let Naruto support me any longer.

"We have to do something," I hissed, ducking as an ANBU went flying over my head, "He's overpowering them."

Naruto nodded, but he wrinkled his nose.

"It's going to be hard to take him down without hurting him a little," he said quietly, hesitating, "Is it alright if I rough them up a little?"

I pulled a face.

"As if I would ever be forgiven if I agreed to that, idiot," I sighed, smacking him at the back of the head.

Growling angrily at me, Naruto failed to realise that the figure was coming closer, swirling a sword expertly over his head as he charged at us. I saw his face for the first time, and frowned. He looked just like Naruto, but with a mass of messy bronze locks instead of blonde, and he even had one startling blue eye. The other eye was amber.

A moment passed as I scrutinised over him, drinking in the deep dark tan and long muscled limbs. His eyes were sharper than Naruto's, more animalistic and angry. His entire body was dressed in black, and the only skin visible was that of his face and neck.

"Hn," I muttered, readying my sword, "Naruto, get ready."

Naruto scoffed at me, amused that I was even telling him, but then Tsunade came flying in from the left. Her fist missed, since he athletically dodged it, and Tsunade smiled darkly.

"The 'No-name Thief'," she snarled, clenching her fists, "Just our luck to summon the likes of you. The professional at escape, expert kenjutsu user and famous criminal. We've being hunting you down since you were a child."

Naruto pulled a face.

"Yeah, I heard of that guy…um…the one who's wicked at teleportation jutsu, right?"

I facepalmed.

My soulmate is a thief and a criminal who's on the run…just fucking great. I don't have the energy for this.

"And he's telepathic," Tsunade said, slicing through my thoughts, "Sasuke, meet 'No-name'. He probably already knows why we summoned him here by now."

I turned in dread to the tall lightning user, seeing him with his sword resting lightly over his shoulder, his odd coloured eyes drinking in the sight of me. If I had being like the others I would have blushed, but I just glared coldly at him.

Why couldn't I have a soulmate as good doing as Naruto is? Someone who isn't a damn nuisance?

No-name flashed a smile, disturbing me because it was like Naruto's but dark and sinister, and he tossed a lazy look over me once more.

"I can hear your thoughts, bastard," he grinned, sheathing his sword, "So I'm a nuisance, am I?"

I bared my teeth at him, enraged that he could hear all that I was thinking.

"Get out of my head," I threatened, pointing my sword at him, "Or else."

No-name smirked daringly, walking calmly towards me as if approaching a friend. When he got close to the sword, he tapped the pointed end, tilting his head to the right.

"Are you really going to ram a sword into your soulmate?" he mused in a captivating tone, "Hey, Mr Sas-_uke_."

It takes a lot to make me blush, but this guy had my face challenging all the shades of red in existence in a heartbeat. What does he mean 'uke'? I am no one's fucking uke, the idiot. There's no way I'm letting someone dominate and…urgh…_penetrate_ me.

No-name raised an eyebrow, hearing my thoughts, and his grin widened.

"You're a virgin?" he guessed, but then frowned, "No…wait, you're not, but girls never really did it for you, did they? Vagina's freak you out."

I twitched.

What kind of person is this? He's picking up everything out of my head, and it's so annoying that I might just kill him.

No-name looked me over again, and I had the sneaking suspicion that he was checking me out. I shuddered. No guy had really ever looked at me like that, since I would glower at them until they shat themselves. This was new territory, and I didn't like it at all.

"So if you can hear my thoughts," I said bitingly, glaring at him, "then you know about the soulmate stuff."

He nodded, his eyes pinned to my eyes as if they had no effect on him. He wasn't frightened at all. Not even intimidated.

"Yeah, I know about the soulmate shit," he scowled, his finger trailing over my sword, "I can either take it or leave it, but honestly, that big-titted bitch wants me dead so I don't really know what I should do. Like, you're hot and all, but I am a _'nuisance'_."

He's really pushing my patience…

"Oh really?" No-name challenged, listening in on my thoughts again, "I'm 'pushing it' am I? Well you try being dragged into some weird summoning jutsu and spat into a room full of ANBU, and then you tell me who it 'pushing it', _hmm?_"

Naruto chuckled.

"I like this guy," he grinned, "He's got spunk."

No-name glanced at Naruto briefly, studying him at length. When he glanced at me I knew he knew that I loved Naruto. His eyes were saying 'you love this guy?' as if Naruto was disgusting. I rested the sword at the base of his throat.

"Take it or leave it," I ordered him, noticing the scars littering his neck, "Or piss off."

The scars, I realised, must be from him daringly walking up to the enemy all the time. He must dare them to kill him, just to see if they would. What a bold, daring _idiot_.

No-name frowned at me, unthinkingly rubbing at his scars as he heard my thoughts.

"Will Big Tits try to kill me," he asked jokingly, shooting a teasing glance at the growling Tsunade.

Said Tsunade grunted, but agreed that she wouldn't tear him to shreds…wonderful. But I won't hesitate to knock him down flat if he proves to be a pain. No-name's eyes drilled holes into me, and he gripped the end of my sword firmly, cutting himself in the process. He didn't seem to mind the pain.

"My name is not 'No-name'," he hissed threateningly, "It's Asato Haruki."

I raised an eyebrow, amused that he was so pissed off with his title of the 'No-name Thief', when he had never bothered to state his name before in the first place. Noting the blood dripping from his hand, I then looked into his odd eyes. They were completely serious.

"I won't ask you again," I told him, beginning to draw my sword away while he still held it, "Take it or leave it."

He didn't let go of the sword as I withdrew it, and so his entire hand was being sliced. What kind of point is he trying to prove by doing that, and how come he isn't even flinching at the pain? When I sheathed my sword I stared at the blood dripping rapidly from his wound, and realised something.

He knew I loved Naruto, and that I loved his stubbornness. Is his refusing to let go of my sword his way of saying that he can be as stubborn at Naruto? Narrowing my eyes, I confirmed my theory when Haruki's eyes darted to mine.

"I'll take it, Sas-uke," he said firmly, glaring across at Naruto, "But I'm not staying in no hotel. I prefer to sleep outdoors."

**Haruki's P.O.V**

Strange. I woke up like normal today, under the morning sun, a burnt out campfire at my side and my sword close. I had not expected to be so rudely dragged into a vortex and then spat into a place full of ANBU.

Yet.

Sas-uke is my soulmate, and he's a cold bastard. He's in love with his best friend Naruto too, and he already hates me. Hell, he didn't even want to see me upon summoning, and thought that just hearing me would be fine. The bastard.

_Sleeps outside, _Sas-uke thought sourly, _but that's idiotic. Go to the damn hotel, you odd eyes._

I sighed, looking down at my bloodied hand almost sorrowfully. I guess he has a right to be hateful, considering he didn't want this and he's already in love with Naruto, but I like him already. Underneath that defiant scowl and hard glare is someone who loves so deeply that it hurts. I want him to love me more than he loved Naruto.

"I hate hotels," I told them quietly, looking up again, "But if you hate me sleeping outside, take me back to your house."

Sas-uke was thrown by that concept; thinking about punching me, but Naruto was grinning…which made Sas-uke reconsider hurting me.

"Why not? Kankuro is staying there already, so if he goes wild there's two top-notch ninja ready to get him under control."

Sas-uke frowned, disliking what he was hearing, but he considered the words nonetheless because he loved the blonde.

_Fine,_ Sas-uke thought, glaring at me, _Just don't steal anything._

I gave a small smile, but felt no joy. He was completely besotted by Naruto. The way he looked at him was enough to freeze all hatred and evil, because that look was just so soft and tender. What chance did I stand against that?

It took a long time to convince Tsunade to agree to let me stay at Sas-uke's house, but after an hour we were finally on our way there. It was dark now, and Konoha had a delightful buzz about it. As we passed through the village people were busy and smiling, and children were dashing for home before their parents got pissed off. It was nice.

Glancing at Sas-uke I frowned, knowing full well who he was. He had gone rogue at some point, became a total psycho led by his quest for revenge, but that guy Naruto had brought him back home. No wonder he likes the blonde so much.

I smiled when I heard Sas-uke's thoughts when we rounded the corner. He was trying to master up a plan to block my telepathy.

"I can't stop it," I told him, breaking the silence, "I've tried to control it, but nothing works."

He grunted, in a dangerously sour mood, and I sighed.

"If it helps, just focus on something completely random, and fill your mind with it. That way you can stop me hearing what you're trying to hide."

Sas-uke glanced down at me suspiciously, filling his mind with thoughts of…kenjutsu? Frowning, I gathered he wasn't a very imaginative type.

"Dude, how _dull_. You can at least think of something really weird, like a frog drinking a beer or something," I whined, shooting him a dark look.

His thoughts of kenjutsu slipped, revealing the questions underneath. I blinked.

"Of course you're the uke," I answered matter-of-factly, "I am taller, so I'm seme."

Sas-uke whipped his hand out, gripping my black shirt. We were under a street lamp now, and no one was around. He pulled me closer.

"Don't get me wrong," he hissed, "but I am the one always in control. Got it? I don't give a fuck if you're a head taller than me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we even talking about this? We haven't even being on a date yet, you bastard," I sighed, gripping his cool hand, "Unless, of course, you're feeling sexually frustrated now and you need a bit of help."

His eyes widened, off guard for a moment, but then he pushed me back and continued walking. When I reached to listen to his thoughts I was met with the image of a swan eating a banana. I blinked…maybe he does have an imagination?

When we made it to his house he opened the door roughly while I was left staring. The place was a huge fortress! An old castle like mansion surrounded by acres of land…it annoyed me, because for my entire life my most precious procession was a sword snatched from a dead guy.

I was feeling petty right now.

Sas-uke guided me down the corridors, explaining the layout to me briefly and warning me of his house rules. I cannot wake him…EVER. I cannot touch his beer…EVER. I cannot sit in his favourite chair, mess up his kitchen or even mess with the air conditioning…EVER.

I was left astounded by the amount of rules he had, and I caught sight of a brown-haired guy making his way to the bathroom. He stared at me, his thoughts swirling with ridiculous guesses at who I was and why I was here. Before he could voice his speculation though, Sas-uke spoke up.

"Kankuro, this is Asato Haruki," he stated calmly, though I could hear that his thoughts were chaotic, "I'm gay. This is my soulmate…surprise."

Leaving the poor guy spluttering, Sas-uke then dragged me down the corridor and then he slammed a door open.

"Here's your room," he told me, "Don't break anything, or mess the place up. Be awake by seven, because that's when breakfast is served. Goodnight."

With that he slammed the door shut, leaving me abandoned in the darkness of the room. Looking around I saw that it was beautifully furnished, with a large bed and everything. I've never slept in a bed.

"Yeah…goodnight, Sas-uke," I said loudly, knowing he was still by the door, "And no, I'm not gonna try anything weird with you while you sleep."

His thoughts turned bitter, and I heard him march away angrily.

I sat down on the bed sadly, staring at my hand. It hadn't had any medical attention yet, but I hadn't the will to do anything about it. I was too tired to care now, and I felt too worthless.

* * *

**Soooo...Sasuke is gay in this story. Sorry if some of you guys are disappointed, but I think gay love is a wonderful thing. Also, major issues with this pairing! Sasuke in love with Naruto, Haruki is a telepathic lightning user who can teleport and is a criminal 0_0 It's gonna be wild, and it will be hard to convince Sas-uke (I mean Sasuke, cough cough) to come to terms with Haruki and come to accept him. **

_**Please review, advice and criticise!**_

**From here, the drama continues...mwha ha haahaaaa! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Fate

**I thought I'd continue the Sasuke and Haruki P.O.V's for this chapter, since I like the couple :) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruki's P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of shouting, and to the smell of burning.

Sitting up I groaned, trying to make sense of my new surroundings. I was not in the wilderness in who-knows-where, and I was not in jail…Listening to the voices as they grew louder and louder, I tried to untangle the two voices.

Sas-uke.

Oh shit, of course…yesterday I had met my soulmate, Sas-uke, and I had somehow convinced him to take me to his house. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table I sighed. It's not even five in the morning and he's awake?

Forcing myself to get up, I rummaged through the spare clothing in the wardrobe, finding a display of expensive brands and luxurious materials…he's richer than rich, and it pisses me off. I donned a simple black outfit, fussily choosing a long-sleeved shirt that fastened all the way up, and then I marvelled at the fact that this room had an on suite bathroom. It was too much for this thief to handle.

When I was all ready, I hesitated before leaving the bedroom. Sas-uke doesn't like me at all, and even though I dressed nice today and have even brushed my damn hair, I doubt that's going to make him like me. Hell, I don't even understand how he even managed to fall in love in the first place, with someone as pure and good-willed as Naruto no less.

Grimly, I opened the door, coming face to face with an angry Sas-uke. His eyes were penetrating me, searching for something. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not even six yet, I still have an hour before breakfast," I said casually, slipping past him, "What's with the rage, man?"

Sas-uke scoffed, incredulous, and it was only then that I realised what he was wearing. An apron…a messy, food splattered apron. My eyes widened.

"The maid left," he explained, tearing the apron off, "The fifth one in a month."

I puzzled at him, trying to fight the urge to search into his thoughts, and I tried to judge by his behaviour what he wanted. Tilting my head, I let my eyes roam over him, taking in the way he wouldn't even look at me, and how he was scowling and gritting his teeth as if he didn't want to explain any further. When I realised what he wanted, I almost laughed.

"I'll cook," I smiled, amused, "I may not look it, but I was a chef in the Bad Guy Hideout for eight years. None of the others could cook, so I had to learn."

Sas-uke crossed his arms, annoyed that I had figured him out, but I took the apron from him and examined the food contents splattered on it. I grimaced.

"What the hell were you trying to make?" I joked, giving him a grin.

He glared at me.

"Tomagoyaki and miso soup…and okayu…" he admitted coldly, yanking the apron from my hold, "You have a problem with how I can't cook?"

I shook my head, turning to make my way towards the source of the burning smell.

"I'm going to teach you to cook. If you can't make a simple miso soup at this age, you're pretty hopeless," I told him calmly, and then glanced back at him, "So come on, lessons start now."

He was already arguing with me, but I ignored him, letting him follow me all the way to the kitchen. Kankuro was there, attempting to hide the damage Sas-uke had done to the kitchen, and when he saw me he simply stared. His thoughts informed me that I was not what he had imagined for his gay friend to be paired with, and he was trying to imagine us as a couple.

I grunted impatiently, glaring down at Sas-uke.

"You're worse than I thought," I commented dryly, examining the burnt blobby brown substance in one the pans, "What even is this?"

Refusing to comment, Sas-uke went to clear away the hideous inedible creations he had made, and we all cleared away together. Kankuro's thoughts continued to piss me off, as he kept thinking about how freaky my eyes were, or about how I had the annoying habit of clicking my fingers when I was searching for something.

"Dustpan, dustpan," I mumbled, looking in the cupboards, "Dustpan and brush…"

No one spoke, but I considered that understandable since there was a stranger in the kitchen. However, I was almost ecstatic with how well-equipped this place was. This was a chefs dream come true…it was just amazing.

When we were all set, Kankuro went to go watch TV, and I pulled Sas-uke to the table. He was very reluctant, but as I instructed him to do things he did them silently, without a single word. He was still refusing to look at me, and he moved away when I got too close. It was hard to read his face, and I cursed my decision to not invade his thoughts.

I worked quickly, giving Sas-uke the simple cooking tasks while I did the main majority of the work. Babbling as I went, I knew he was trying to feign disinterest, but he was listening…his face is hard to read, but you have to watch how he angles his body, and then it almost becomes quite simple to read him. Right now he's slicing green onion, head bowed. He's completely absorbed in the task.

"So you were a chef for all the criminals?" he asked quite suddenly, surprising me, "Were they your friends?"

I sighed.

"No, not really. We were a small bunch of guys who had nowhere to go, so we decided to make a place where we could hang out. It lasted eight years, but then the place caught fire and we all moved on."

He didn't ask any more questions, or said anything once breakfast was all done and served. Kankuro praised my cooking abilities, gaping over the perfect execution of the dishes, and I wished that Sas-uke would say something. I wanted to hear his acceptance and like for my cooking, but he just sat there, quietly eating, keeping his eyes down and focussed on the same spot in front of him. However, I was pleased when he ate everything.

Kankuro alarmed me with a new topic, shortly after I had cleaned the dishes.

"Just got word from the Hokage. That ball event is tonight, at eight o'clock, and we have to be in formal dress. We have to pair up as we enter the ballroom as well…" he said, musing over the letter in his hands, "Hey Sasuke, have you got a spare suit?"

I almost dropped the plate I was holding, and Sas-uke turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"I'm going to a _ball?"_ I asked, frowning at the concept, "With dancing, music and fancy little tiny plates of food kind of_ ball?_ The type where girls wear those stupid gown things?"

Kankuro nodded, his thoughts settling in understanding that I had never even attended any kind of formal event in my life. The closest thing to formal in my life was signing a piece of paper to agree to assassinate some lord of some place, and that was years ago…

"Tell me you're kidding?" I pleaded, gripping my hair and pulling tightly, "I can't even dance, or have a conversation about politics and shit like people do at these things…I don't even like dressing up all extravagant, it's a waste of my time."

My flimsy attempts at withholding my telepathic abilities snapped, and I heard Sas-uke's thoughts clearly.

_Well, you're going anyway, whether you like it or not, _he thought simply, glaring at me, _I don't really think it's going to be as bad as you think._

I scowled, but then wondered if Sas-uke had being so quiet before because he had talked in his thoughts beforehand. Crossing my arms, I dared raise the subject.

"Before, when you weren't talking, was that because you were waiting for me to hear your thoughts?"

His glare intensified, and his lip curled in dislike.

"Yes," he muttered, mirroring me by crossing his arms, "So my theory about you trying to avoid reading my thoughts is correct?"

I nodded, feeling like he had being testing me, waiting to see if I had listened in on him. Reaching to read him again, I almost burst out laughing when I saw an image of a bunny sipping tea. I smiled, impressed he had his defense mechanisms sorted and that they were amusing, but I felt defeated nonetheless. I was going to that ball…

As the day slowly passed, with me scowling at half a million damn expensive tuxedos, I hadn't realised Sas-uke had appeared behind me. I was still growling at the tuxedos, unaware he was there, and it was only when I turned and smacked right into him that I comprehended his presence. I swore, almost falling completely, but he managed to steady me on my feet. My face was blushing furiously at how clumsy I had been.

"Damn, why the heck did you creep up on me!" I raged, annoyed that he had caught me without my shirt on, "What you doing, perving on me?"

Sas-uke didn't say anything, and I knew why. I was topless, and all my scars were on show…I didn't like him staring at them so I quickly yanked on a black shirt and turned my back to him. It didn't take a genius to realise that most of those scars weren't an accident.

"Need a hand?" he asked quietly when he observed me struggling with my tie.

I nodded, allowing him to take over, and he silently sorted out my knotted mess. He did it slowly, as if testing how he felt being so close to me, but it was clear to me that he wasn't ready to get any closer. It annoyed me, because I already liked him, and I wanted to get closer.

"Even I have danced before," he muttered quietly, handing me my blazer, "So it amazes me that you haven't."

Scowling, I shrugged and went to walk past him, but he gripped my arm.

"I'll teach you," he said, holding my eyes, his entire face completely serious.

That left me stammering with astonishment, and as he dragged me quietly into a bigger room I felt compelled to argue, but I realised as he closed the door that he wasn't going to listen to me. Embarrassed by the concept of dancing with him I dug my hands into my pockets, but when Sas-uke stood in front of me demandingly I knew what he wanted, and so I gave him my hands. He held them firmly, guiding one to rest on his shoulder and the other to hold his tightly. He rested his other hand on my waist.

"Are you serious?" I hissed, unnerved by how forward he was being, "Loosen your hand a bit, you're crushing me."

His expression didn't waver, a mask of cool control, and I understood that he wasn't going to tolerate any debate on this. Still, I was confused. Before in the kitchen he didn't want to be close to me at all, but now he wanted to teach me to dance? Why did it even matter if I could dance or not? Sure, I had moaned about it, but I didn't want_ this_.

"I'll lead," he said flatly, moving his left foot back, "You follow."

Rolling my eyes, I wondered if this was because he was still annoyed with me calling him the uke, but I was sure that wasn't it.

When he pulled me closer I felt my eyes widen considerably, and he guided me into a slow dance while he refused to look up at me.

"Are you waiting for me to read your thoughts?" I asked, studying him, "Or are you embarrassed to even look at me?"

He stopped, lifting his head a fraction. I wasn't getting any ideas on how to read his behaviour, so I reached for his mind, but it was swamped with thoughts of turtles sword fighting. Sighing heavily, I made a move to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

Gripping the front of my shirt, Sas-uke pulled me so close that our bodies were flush against each other, making my entire face flame. It felt…nice…in an odd, intense way.

"I want you to kiss me," he quietly demanded, finally looking up, "So I can decide if I'll like…this."

Reeling from his words I couldn't fathom a reason why he would want this so soon, but I saw that he was waiting, his face expectant. I looked at his lips, finding them enticing. I wished that I could hear his thoughts, in case this was a trap.

However, apparently my time was up because he was making the move, leaning in close with his eyes on the target of my lips. I didn't know what to do, my heart was pounding, but I knew one thing: he was in love with Naruto. Feeling his cool breath on my face, I closed my eyes, but there was no getting away from the facts.

I pushed him away, startling him with the unexpected rejection.

"You're still in love with Naruto," I explained, moving away from him, "I can't kiss you when I know that you love someone else."

I don't know why, but that hurt. It hurts. I don't want to be' just' Naruto's replacement. I wanted to be 'the one', and I wasn't going to be if I was convinced he was still in love with someone else.

I left the room as fast as possible, feeling disgusting.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I've done a bad thing. I know I have, and I knew the moment he pushed me away and left the room abruptly, as if he didn't want to be with me for another second longer. I'm unable to get the memory of his face out my head…his expression was that of someone who had felt complete betrayal or pain.

It was oddly frustrating that I had caused him to feel that way, but he was right. I love Naruto, not him.

During the last hour leading up to our time to leave for the ball, he avoided me completely, locking himself in his room until it was time to go. Kankuro gave me a look, the kind that said 'what did you do?' and we travelled to our destination. I was distracted. Haruki was sitting as far away from me as possible; fists clenched tightly, his gaze on the outside world as we passed it by.

It would be stupid to deny that I had been wrong in trying to kiss him, but it had been on my mind. Seeing him so at home in my kitchen, making breakfast, had made me wonder what it would be like to casually kiss him, and act as if we were a couple. I would be lying if the concept of kissing him didn't excite me, but that was only because I had pretended I was about to kiss Naruto.

"So," Kankuro said tensely, shattering the silence, "You'll be able to meet my girl, Ume…she's a real fire cracker."

Haruki glanced at Kankuro, but then his eyes slid past him and to me. The look in his eyes was downright cold and bitter, and I looked away swiftly and to the outside world, willing myself to be engrossed in something else to distract me from the feeling of Haruki glaring holes into my back.

"You looking forward to telling everyone else you're gay?" Kankuro said suddenly, raising a scowl out of me.

"Naruto already knows," I said shortly, "He's fine with it. The others should be too."

I heard Haruki scoff at me, "Yeah, if _Naruto_ is fine with it, everyone is."

Whipping my body around, I was tempted to lunge at him with my sword, but Kankuro pressed a firm hand against my chest in warning.

"Haruki is right to be mad," he told me resolutely, his black eyes piercing, "That is, if this is what I think this is about."

I swatted his hand away. Great, the situation just got worse, because Kankuro knows…just fucking great.

We arrived at the extravagant place, complete with glossy floors and chandeliers, and shortly after Kankuro bashfully found his girl Ume, introducing us to the 'fire cracker'. I wasn't really paying attention, because my eyes were on Haruki, who had made his way over to where all the beer was. When he opened it and chugged it back, I realised we really had a problem. A big, profound problem.

Excusing myself from Kankuro and Ume, I strode over to Haruki and snatched his beer away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

Haruki didn't answer, going to open another beer, but I stopped him before he could even reach it. He turned to me, looked around at everyone else, and then sighed, gripping the beer I held in my hand.

"I'm trying," he remarked darkly, tugging the beer out my grasp, "to enjoy myself."

Idiot. Does he really intend to drink the night away, and to humiliate himself in front of everyone? Does he really want to look a fool? The whole event has hardly started and he's being an ass.

"If you can't behave yourself, go back to the house," I growled, seeing more people arrive, "You can act like an idiot there."

He turned with the intent to hit me, but his eyes settled on a particular blonde, and he withdrew to the other side of the room. Naruto approached with his girl, and I glared coldly at her. She was cute and pretty, dressed in a yellow lace gown, and her topaz eyes were warm. I was nothing like her, and if this is what Naruto is fated to love, I never had a chance. My gaze slipped to Haruki, and I saw him trying to ignore Kiba, who was currently barking a load of questions at him.

"Trouble with your man?" Naruto asked, following my gaze, "Have you tried being, ya know…_friendly_?"

I shrugged, knowing full well that I had been far from friendly.

"Hn."

My hand found a beer, and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realised the depth of my problems. He chuckled when he saw that Haruki was drinking beer too, matching me in my habit of drinking to ignore my issues.

"Why don't you apologise and start over?" he suggested, "Or ask him out on a date?"

Snorting at the very idea, I waved off his suggestion and laughed at the thought of going on a 'date'. Haruki on a date is like Naruto saying no to ramen.

The sound of a door slamming sounded, and everyone turned in alarm but no one could be seen entering the room, meaning someone had left. It didn't take even a second to realise who had gone, and I considered letting him go…but. Setting down my beer, I went after him, telling Naruto to save me some beer. People were staring, piecing together who my soulmate was, and that I was gay with the tall odd eyed guy. I heaved the huge door open, leaving the bright yellow glow of the ball.

"Haruki!" I shouted, embracing the cold night air, "Where the fuck are you!"

There was no answer, but I saw to my left the lone figure…walking in the opposite direction to my house. I ran, enraged at the idea that he was giving up on me already. He can't give up on me; he's my soulmate for goodness sake.

As I approached him I saw the empty beer bottle in his hand, and he turned slowly, his face emotionless. He didn't say anything, and when I remained silent he turned to continue walking.

"Wait," I ordered, walking closer, "What are you doing? Are you…_leaving me?"_

He gave a curt nod, continuing to walk, and something inside me broke. I was being rejected, something I had never thought possible really, but I was being rejected by my soulmate. Without me even knowing I was following him, not wanting to accept this. I wasn't going to accept that he didn't want me. Ever.

"Haruki, just stop walking," I shouted, unable to match my strides to his longer ones, "Just stop…walking!"

I grabbed him, feeling bubbles of anxiety eating at my insides. Why? Why is it that the very thought of him leaving left me feeling alarmed? Why do I even care?

Haruki shrugged me off, but I only grabbed a hold of him again, fully embracing him from behind. I buried my face in his back, feeling panic envelop me. I was losing control of the situation.

"You can't go," I hissed, tightening my hold, "I can't let you."

_Why?_ I'm shaming myself as a Uchiha, because I'm practically begging him to stay. I've already lost Naruto, so if I lose Haruki too then no one will have me. I would just be a lonely existence, and even though that never used to bother me, it frightened me now. It scared me because it meant I had no chance. I hated to admit it but I _liked_ Haruki. He was daring, and unafraid of me.

Haruki tossed his empty beer bottle to the side, letting it roll away after it had landed with a powerful crash.

"Sasuke," he said flatly, prying my hands off him, "Piss off."

And then I watched as he left, not even turning to look back at me. It's ironic, because I did this to Sakura, and now I'm the one being abandoned. As Haruki's back disappeared from view, I cursed myself.

Fate must really hate me.

It must really, really loathe me.

* * *

**Ohhh, Haruki left, but will he come back? I'm really cruel to the characters, aren't I? **

**Anyway, a question for the readers! Should I write an M rated story for a favourite pairing of Spiral Fall or not? If so, which pairing would be best to do in a naughty story? I eagerly await any of your ideas ;) **

_**Also, review, advise and criticise!**_

**Taa taa for now, but I will be back with a new chapter tomorrow hopefully! :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Get Out of Here

**Sometimes I have to hold back on the romance because I get too gooey and soft...there's only so much rainbows and ponies I can handle :/ Anyways, here's Chapter 11! Hope ya all likey xD**

* * *

**Yuka's P.O.V**

The night would be going swimmingly, if only I wasn't the highlight of the show. They were asking me questions about how I felt being linked with the saviour of the world, or if I wanted to marry him right away and settle down and have kids.

It was none of their damn business.

Naruto was grinning sheepishly beside me, bashful with all the questions I was being fired, but he didn't think to step in and save me. Oh no, he wanted the questions to keep coming, because he considered it hilarious when each question sent my face into a deeper shade of red. He loved it.

I did most definitely not love it. At all.

"So, would you consider naming a baby boy after his sensei Jiraya, or after his father Minato? For a girl, what about Kushina?" one waitress asked me, giving me a smile.

She wasn't trying to be nosy, or intrusive into my wants, but I was enraged anyway. What is it to them if I had children, and what I would name them? Why do they have to be named after the important people in Naruto's life and not mine?

Keeping a cheerful smile in place, I told the waitress to go fuck herself, causing Naruto to stare at me. I had a long sip of wine, not really comfortable in this environment, and I left Naruto and went to investigate the food. A lady's gotta eat.

It was while I was pouting over the tiny pathetic sandwiches that yet another waitress came over to pry into my life. However, this one was pressing all the wrong buttons.

"I thought the soulmate of the future Hokage would be more impressive?" she sighed, hand on hip, "Poor man, stuck with a sad little thing like you. Don't be surprised if he goes looking for 'real' women."

The waitress puffed out her chest to show me what a 'real' woman would have, and I felt my entire body flush with anger. Yes, my breasts are not impressive, and are small…but he wouldn't really go hunting for a different woman, would he?

Big-Boobed Waitress went, leaving me even more insecure about myself. I wanted to leave now, but then I turned and wondered straight into Naruto. He steadied me, completely oblivious to my internal conflict. He was all smiles and glorious laughter.

"Did you know that people are disappointed that the 'future Hokage's' soulmate isn't as impressive as the 'future Hokage' himself?" I glared, unable to help myself from unleashing my anger, "Did you know that one waitress just approached me, and said that she wouldn't be surprised if you cheat on me because I have small boobs?"

Naruto reeled for a moment, completely off guard, but I was too angry to even wait for an answer, so I made a move to leave. Naruto had other ideas.

"Wait Yuka," he pleaded, holding my hands gently, "I don't give a damn what they say, or if you have small boobs. In fact, I love small boobs! I would never cheat on you, because I love what I'm seeing so far."

Someone overheard him talking, and they burst out laughing, humiliating me further. He was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working…either that, or I don't know if I should believe what he's saying. I hung my head, listening to Naruto as he chirped away about who-knows-what, but the fact remained…people felt that way about me. People saw me as a disappoint next to him.

Settling into a state of depression, I let him guide me around to his friends, and I was polite and pleasant. I argued with myself: I was meant to be having a good time. Here I was, in a glorious place fit for royalty, with the ginormous dancing space, the sparkling chandeliers and beautiful music…I was meant to be having a good time.

Until.

"Hey, she's kinda small," Kiba said, poking a thin arm, "She seems too innocent for you. Like, you had a crush on Sakura and she's a very strong woman."

My smile faltered and fell. Naruto was too busy laughing, but Kiba saw the damage of his words and went to correct himself. However, he didn't get the chance, because I was entering a state of supreme fury. For the entire night I had being ridiculed and embarrassed by strangers, and I was really beginning to get pissed.

Kiba backed away, or was rather dragged off by a devilishly beautiful tall woman. I really wanted to go home…I wanted to go and forget this had ever happened, but Naruto's warm hand was on my shoulder, and he was so darn happy. How come he's so unaware of how unhappy _I_ am?

He smiled at me, but I couldn't find the will to smile back. As long as I was stuck here, surrounded by people who disapproved of me, I could not smile back. Naruto's eyes finally settled on me in realisation.

"Are you mad because of your boobs?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

I scowled, jabbing him in the arm.

"No! I'm mad because people are being judgemental, yeah?" I snarled, "No one has asked me about where I come from, or what I do…it's all about you, Naruto, and somehow I have to adapt to what other people want me to be like. Quite frankly, I don't have the energy!"

He smiled, and calmly took my hand.

"Then let's get out of here," he said warmly, leading me towards the doors, "You hungry for ramen?"

Shocked, I simply nodded, as I hadn't expected him to take my rant so easily, and to take me away from the source of my suffocation. I felt bad for turning my insecurities on him, and I found myself grinning. Just because…well, he's so kind.

He took me to his favourite place: ramen Ichiraku. It was a simple restaurant, and as I settled into a seat Naruto went to hold my hand. I let him, feeling his warmth seep through me, and when he realised I was cold he took off his blazer and placed it around my shoulders. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," I muttered, holding his hand again, "I'm sorry for overreacting before."

He sighed, shamefaced, his eyes soft as he studied our entangled hands.

"I admit I knew something was up, cuz you had a face like thunder, but I didn't know what was wrong," he murmured, his thumb tracing circles on my hand, "I want you to know that when you feel pissed, or need to escape, just tell me and we'll escape together, just the two of us."

He said the words so easily that it took me a few seconds to realise what he had said. The words were like music to my ears, and somehow they sent a tingling feeling through me. I think I'm in love with him already, if such a thing could be possible after a day…

Naruto ordered as I pondered his personality and ease with words. No wonder everyone thinks so highly of him, he's a damn gentleman when it comes to the ladies. I blushed as his hand tightened on mine, but I kept it there and didn't pull away. If it was any other guy I would have, since in the past I've dated a few of the undesirables and weirdo's, but Naruto isn't like that, is he?

For the first time in years I laughed for real. It was the kind of laughter that made your insides ache because you were laughing so hard, and the kind that made you make ridiculous noises and snorts but you didn't care because you were happy. I accidentally got ramen on my dress (which was pretty damn expensive) but I didn't care about that either. In that small homey ramen restaurant, in the cold, I had the best date in my life.

"No, no!" I wheezed, flapping my hand at him, "I'm an artist, but that doesn't mean I do nudes, jeez!"

We were walking together now, and Naruto was giving me a tour of Konoha. He was fascinated by the concept of me being artistic, since apparently he couldn't paint to save his life. There was something I wanted to say, but I was too shy to ask. I wanted to draw him, and to try to capture that sunshine he seemed to create with just one smile, but to actually ask him that? _Hell no_…

"So what do you draw?" he asked, swinging our tangled hands between us.

I giggled, studying the buildings we passed with great interest, and I gave him a side glance.

"I draw whatever I consider interesting. Mostly people though, since they can be so different," I said, waving my free hand as if that helped to explain, "I draw my little sister most of the time, since she's so cute."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You have a sister?"

I nodded, remembering how my little sister Yukimi was studying away from home, learning medical ninjutsu. She was a stubborn little brat, but absolutely adorable…she always had a boyfriend, or an admirer, and I've met so many of them over the years I'm completely worn out.

"Yukimi," I told Naruto, my smile tender, "She's currently studying medical ninjutsu. After that she wants to manipulate her sensei into letting her get into summoning jutsu…"

Not wanting to say much, I left it as that since I knew he didn't have a family, but Naruto wanted to know more. We talked for forever, trading questions between us. I felt I could tell him anything, even something completely absurd, and he would just go with the flow.

He walked me back to the hotel when we both decided it was too late, and we awkwardly came to the dreaded question. To kiss or not to kiss?

I fiddled with my purse, contemplating if I actually wanted to kiss him, but there was the fact that this was our first date. The best date of my entire life too, but it was still only our first date. Looking up at him, he looked away with a furious blush, and I knew he was thinking along the same lines. Why is this so difficult? No. I've made up my mind! I'm making the move.

Tugging him closer, I realised it may be impossible to make the first move because I couldn't even reach his lips… the struggles of being a midget. However, Naruto didn't need me to do anything else, because he was leaning in at my silent request, his lips capturing mine softly.

And damn…he may be the confident hyperactive saviour of the world, but when he kisses…words can't describe. He's shaking slightly, and he drops his hands so that I couldn't feel the tremors from them, but that wasn't fair. I was _trembling_.

Annoyed that he was trying to hide his nerves, I stepped in closer to him and reached for his hands. Naruto broke the kiss, laughing softly.

"There's no hiding my nerves from you, is there?" he smirked, kissing my forehead.

I shook my head, snuggling into his chest to seek out his warmth. I knew it was time to say goodnight, but it felt too early to leave each other.

"Hey, Naruto," I whispered, feeling his hands resting on my back, "this has been the best date I've ever had. Thank you."

He was blushing, I knew, and he quietly agreed that it had been his best date too. That made me happy, and we finally separated unwillingly, withdrawing from each other to make it back to our own beds. It really was late…the night wasn't so dark anymore, and the birds were beginning to sing.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

By the time I crawled into bed I couldn't get to sleep. I was way too happy, and so as I lay there I had this stupid smile on my face. Hell, that couldn't have gone better really, and we kissed. She was the one who actually made the move too, so that means she wanted to kiss me.

Rolling over onto my stomach, hugging my pillow, I wondered. I should ask her on a date soon, and then where would I take her? She's already been to ramen Ichiraku…

My thoughts were disturbed with a knock at my door, and I jumped out of bed swiftly. There were only a handful of people who come to my apartment this early in the morning. I tugged the door open, all smiles, but then horror washed over me.

It was Sasuke, and he was drunk. Drunken Sasuke is never good, because that means there's a big, big problem. His eyes were glazed over, his hair was disordered and he stank of beer. He even had a…is that a _leaf_ in his hair? Where the fuck has he been?

"Haruki left," he said curtly, taking a swig from his beer, "I begged him to stay…he still left…I'm to be alone, forever…."

With that he slumped against the door frame, his body refusing to support him any longer. I rolled my eyes, dragging him inside. Great…drunken Sasuke is the worst type of Sasuke, because he gets emotional.

"He didn't even tell me where he was going," he slurred as I sat him on my bed, "I don't even know where to look for him…"

I emptied his beer bottle and handed him a glass of water, and then rummaged around for a bucket in case he decided to be sick. He was still mumbling about what had happened, tears in his eyes and his hands tugging at his hair in frustration. This is the side of him that he hates, but it's being appearing more often than usual. This is the seventh time this month he's come here like this.

"I told him to kiss me…rejected me," he muttered, "all because I'm in love with you."

Pausing, I turned slowly and stared at him. Did he just say he loved me? Sasuke paused in drinking his water, focussing his eyes on me sluggishly, and then he hung his head.

"Shit," he whispered.

Dragging a hand over my face tiredly, I sighed. No wonder Haruki left suddenly at the ball, since he saw me talking to Sasuke…the fact that Sasuke is already in love must be really hard on him. But Sasuke in love with me? I shook my head.

"How long?" I asked quietly, handing him a blanket.

He scowled, regaining his usual defiant look, but he was blushing furiously. When it became clear he wasn't going to answer I knelt in front of him, levelling my eyes with his. I repeated the question.

"Since we were seven," he muttered, avoiding my eyes.

Groaning, I closed my eyes a moment. I had just hoped it was a little crush that could easily be nipped in the bud, but no…he had loved me since we were kids, which was even more of a shock because I had thought he had hated my guts back then. Truth be told, I was slightly flattered, but that didn't matter.

"Dammit Sasuke!" I shouted, making him flinch, "No wonder he's so pissed. What you going to do then? Are you going to have a pity party, or are you going to fix this?"

He stared at me sorrowfully, seeming unable to move his mouth, but then he did something that I had not expected. While I was brushing his hair out his eyes and wrapping the blanket around him, he leaned forward, his cool lips landing on the left corner of my mouth. Freezing, I felt a barrage of emotions whirl inside me at the contact. Rage, alarm and fear, and then sympathy…I pushed him away, ignoring what had just happened, and I helped him lay down on the bed. Sasuke wouldn't look at me, and when I took the leaf out of his hair he mumbled an apology.

"It's okay to be confused with Haruki," I told him, sitting down in the corner, "Just take things slow. Nothing needs to be 'instant'."

He swore at that, protesting. He wanted it to be instant so that there wasn't any mess and emotional hurt.

I watched as he settled into sleep, and I stayed there to watch over him, checking now and then to check he hadn't been sick. Afraid to even sleep when he was so drunk, I drank coffee so that I wouldn't doze off.

There must be a way for Sasuke and Haruki, there must be. If I have to go on the hunt for him, then I will, but I'm not the one Haruki needs now. He needs Sasuke, and Sasuke just needs a little push.

* * *

**Naruto knows Sasuke's secret...it had to come out at some point, but I wanted it to be in a 'oh shit' kinda way (lol). Hope you liked Naruto and Yuka's date together; I thought it was cute, but that's just me.**

**Please review, advise and criticise!**

**For those of you wanting Haruki back, don't worry he'll be back but not for a while. If I was Haruki and Sasuke was in love with someone else, I'd be PISSED! So, Haruki needs a cooling off period :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Curries and The Alphas

**There are four P.O.V's in this chapter, and for anyone who only reads the manga of Naruto: The Curry of Life is something that is only found in the anime, in episode 152 of Naruto. Apart from that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Rock Lee's P.O.V**

Kameko was too ill to attend the ball, so I went to see her in the hospital. Tsunade had given me the all clear, and Kameko had also agreed, which boosted my confidence a little. I brought with me the Curry of Life, which I had struggled to get within a short amount of time.

Tsunade had warned me that if Kameko's health deteriorated after eating the curry, I would have to send for help right away. I was confused why everyone was avoiding the curry…it tasted delicious!

I entered Kameko's room quietly, realising she was asleep, and I crept to the seat beside her and sat. It had taken a lot of persuading, but I had managed to get Tsunade to give her the more deluxe room so she had more space. I was pleased with the place, and it was very pretty. The yellow aster flowers I had brought her were on the bedside table.

What did take me by surprise was the amount of paper there was, with normal things written on them such as 'What is there to eat?' and 'Can you pass me my water?' However, some of the pieces of paper weren't bombarded with questions, but with lines and lines of words…poems.

Looking sideways at Kameko, I silently began to read the poems, despite the guilt at nosing at her personal things. I was curious though, and I wished to feed my curiousity.

Kameko didn't seem to be waking anytime soon, and her soft amaranth pink curls framed her face delicately, the tendrils blowing gently as she breathed. She didn't look as pale as she had been before too, which was a good sign.

I began to read. And then found myself in awe over what I was holding in my hands. Every word I read was a fragment of a soul placed delicately onto paper, a whisper of an emotion that triggered my own feelings. It was the kind of stuff that you read, and then found yourself overcome with elation and sorrow. She's a genius.

"What…?" my head snapped up at the sound of her voice, and for a moment we both stared at each other.

I had been caught red-handed reading her personal things, and be she ill or not, this was bad.

Kameko reached for the paper I was holding, and when she saw what it was her cheeks flushed and her soft orange eyes hardened. Folding the paper and placing it to the side, she sighed tiredly.

"You…read my…" she paused, seeming to have some difficulty, "Poems…why?"

Her voice sounded sweet and soft like a caress, but there was anger behind her words, she just wasn't showing it.

"Because they're beautiful," I admitted, reaching for the poem again, "This one in particular has the potential to be published."

Red spread on her cheeks, and she snatched the poem back and stuffed it under her pillow. It seemed she did not want me to be seeing it anymore, and I cursed myself for angering her on our first meeting. I hadn't even imagined I could anger her, since she looks like a fairy.

"Thank you," she breathed, startling me, "Best compliment ever."

I smiled, unable to help myself even though I had promised myself not to, for I had been told it was creepy…Kameko smiled back though, and reached for her pen and paper. I waited patiently until she was done.

_I'm afraid I don't talk much, due to a terrible stutter I have. I cannot say more than three words without stuttering. I apologise._

I nodded in understanding. That's why there's so much paper around with questions written on them.

"It's okay," I told her, giving the thumbs up, "Do you stutter because you're shy?"

Hesitating, Kameko picked up her pen, thinking what to write, but I could see it in her face that she didn't want to say. She started writing anyway.

_A number of factors. I am quite shy and sensitive, and I worry a lot. My family life was not the greatest, and I was not encouraged to speak, but to rather stay quiet._

I nodded, but didn't press the matter. I didn't want to force her to tell me anything, and I didn't want to make her feel obligated to spill all her secrets. Instead, we both set a steady pace of casual questions. I talked more about myself than anything because she had written a list of things she wanted to know, but she listened in earnest to everything I said.

When her eyes landed on the small container beside me, her eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" she asked, poking the container, "It's warm?"

Ah I had forgotten about the Curry of Life! I facepalmed, surprising her, but I raised it and smiled.

"This is the Curry of Life!" I said, grinning, "I eat it when I'm ill, or just because it tastes so good, so I brought it for you."

She blinked, taking the container from me, and when she looked inside her eyes widened. She reached for a pen and paper.

_Why is it so red? How hot is it? Why is it moving?_

I blinked back at her after having read her words, and I tilted my head.

"It's…just a red curry. I guess it's a little hot," I replied, remembering back to when Naruto, Neji and Tenten had tried it.

When I say a bit hot, I wonder if it's actually scorching hot…I mean, their faces did go red…

Before I could warn Kameko, she had already braved to eat a spoonful, and her face was already burning up into a deep red. Her eyes were watering, but she swallowed it and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Whoa!" she gasped, gaping at the red substance, "I think…it tried…to kill me."

I deflated, just glad her body wasn't going into shock from the spice, and I was staring in amazement as she continued to eat it. She coughed a little…took another bite…and then another. I watched as she devoured all of it, much to my surprise, and when she sighed I half-expected her to breathe fire.

I've finally met a girl who can withstand the Curry of Life. I'm so lucky, Guy sensei!

She patted her tummy, full, and I had the overwhelming sense of pride in making her satisfied.

"That was scrump…tious," she told me, tapping my hand.

Glad, I told her how the Curry of Life had saved me from death before while I had trained with Guy sensei. However, we were interrupted by an unexpected visit from Tenten, who burst into the room noisily, her hair falling out of their buns.

"Don't eat the curry!" she yelled, and then paused, confused when she saw the empty container, "She alive?"

I sighed at her barging in, but Kameko waved and gave a smile.

**Kameko's P.O.V**

Lee was good company, and I really liked the curry, but there was darkness at the back of my mind. Ibiki had been in to see me earlier with news of my family, and they were denying all knowledge of me ever existing. Despite the house being raided and searched, they still denied they knew anything about me.

I agreed to give a blood sample so that they could match my DNA to theirs, and their blood was also being tested. Lee can't know about any of this, because I don't want him to worry. I do not want him to learn of my unfortunate life in that big house.

Lee finally went with Tenten for training with Might Guy, and I waved them off happily. However, I have a court battle to win with Ibiki's help. I have to finish this.

**Haruka's P.O.V**

Kiba would not dance with me, no matter how many times I asked, or how many times I tried to trick him into agreeing. In fact, he was completely focussed on ignoring me, and when people came up to him and me he would pretend he didn't know me.

I rolled my eyes, towering over him in my heels, and I gripped his hand, thoroughly annoyed with him. When I asked to dance, I was going to dance. End of.

"Get off!" Kiba growled, yanking away, "No way am I gonna dance with you when you look like the offspring of a giant."

Looking down at my heels, I knew they were ridiculously high, but I could walk in them effortlessly…I was quite proud of that fact and liked to show off. Still, Kiba didn't want to dance with someone who looked taller than him.

Pursing my lips, I placed my hands on my hips, eyeing him up.

"I may be a killing machine, Kiba, but I know a thing or two about fashion," I said flatly, ignoring his snort, "I know that when you come to a ball, dressed in an expensive gown, heels are required."

His face told me that he couldn't care less about fashion coordination, and I bared my teeth at that. I had spent a long time picking out my outfit carefully for tonight, because I _like_ to dress up, and I _like _to look good. The gown I was wearing was a full length black gown that made a stark contrast against my pale skin, and it sported a tough leather belt adorned in raven feathers. The plunging neckline showed off my flawless cleavage, and I had spent ages braiding my white hair into an elegant up do. No way was I going to go to a ball dressed like that in _flats_.

Kiba crossed his arms when I explained all that to him, but he wasn't budging. Damn men and their pride, but Kiba seems to have a triple dose.

"So would you dance with me if I took off my heels?" I asked, glaring at him.

For a moment he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Or do you just not want to dance with me, full stop?" I challenged, getting agitated now, "I agreed to the deal of making you fall in love with me, you can at least be more willing to make that possible to give me a fair chance."

He gritted his teeth stubbornly for a moment, but I had had enough. Yanking off my heels, I threw them to the far wall…and then realised I would regret doing that, since they were a lovely pair…

Turning to face him, we were now the same height, but I was growling at that fact. I hated the fact that it made me feel vulnerable, yet his silent grin of triumph was worth it I guess. Kiba unwillingly offered his hand, and I gladly accepted and guided his hands to the right places, his hand on my waist and the other in my hand. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm meant to be leading," he snarled, pulling me in closer so I couldn't escape his gaze, "I'm the man, so I'm meant to be the one guiding the woman."

I pulled a face, attempting to lead anyway, but his grip tightened and he pulled me in the opposite direction. When he puts his mind to it, he's pretty strong, which makes me question his behaviour yesterday at the summoning. Had it just been the shock and nerves that had made him seem like such a wimp? Or did I really scare the shit out of him.

Glaring up at Kiba as he forced me to follow him in the dance, he glared calmly back. I gave him a smile, but it wasn't particularly nice.

"So," I stated bluntly, "I see you're determined to erase your pathetic behaviour from yesterday."

He nodded but didn't comment, and I noticed that his eyes were beginning to unnerve me. No man had ever managed to lock eyes with me for so long. I was tempted to wrestle him to the ground and dominate him to give me a sense of solace, because I have never felt so vulnerable.

"You scared?" he asked me quietly when I looked away, "No one's ever stepped up to you before, have they?"

Whipping my eyes back to his, I saw the arrogance dancing there, so I lowered my hand to his butt and squeezed firmly. Kiba jerked in surprise, cheeks flushing, and he pushed my hand away with a growl.

"Stop that," he hissed, his eyes darting around to make sure no one had seen, "What you trying to do?"

Satisfied that I had gained the upper hand momentarily, I leaned in close to him, my mouth coming to his ear. He kept very still, and I could hear his heart pounding, which only raised my confidence.

"I think you like me touching you," I whispered to him seductively, sending a shiver through him, "You like me being this close…"

With that, I nipped his ear, causing him to gasp, and then I leaned back victoriously. When he saw my sly smile he yanked me to the side roughly, continuing the dance, but I could see that he wasn't going to argue with what I had said, so that means…he does like me touching him. That thought brought a secretive smirk to my face, and Kiba eyed the smirk suspiciously, not trusting me at all.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, his mood sour from my slight victory.

I raised my eyebrows, amused with his attitude. He's spunky, and I like spunky.

"I find it very amusing that you're not arguing with me about how you like me to touch you," I responded calmly, but a waitress overheard and stared blankly at us, "I think I'm getting closer to getting what I want."

Kiba turned his head away, scoffing.

"Yeah, right. I'm too stubborn to let you win that easily, and I don't like losing," he said, and then thought for a moment, "And another thing: I'm going to dominate you if things are looking up for this soulmate crap."

That sent me spluttering in alarm, because the very thought of someone doing that to me was frightening. It meant I wasn't in control, and I didn't like that.

Barking a laugh at my horror, Kiba managed to attract everyone's attention in the room, but he was oblivious. The music stopped, and there was an announcement for everyone to go sit down to eat, but Kiba paid no attention to that. Instead, he plucked the pins out of my hair, causing my white tendrils to tumble down to my waist. Then, his fingers combed through my hair a moment and he leaned in close, his lips at my ear.

"Could it be that you're afraid to be vulnerable?" he asked, nipping my ear like I had done to him, "Or is it that you're afraid to get wild_ under_ the man?"

I was unable to answer, consumed by the heat of the blush in my cheeks, and Kiba took the opportunity to nip my ear again. His lips trailed under my jawline a moment, lingering, but I leaned back when I realised that I_ liked_ it. I marched over to the table to eat, leaving him standing there, and I picked up my heels on the way. When I turned and looked at him, he gave me a cunning smile.

Shit…he knows that he got the upper hand on me then, the mutt. What is this feeling…like a frantic fluttering in the pit of my stomach? When the chair beside me moved, and I realised it was Kiba, the fluttering got worse.

I'm actually nervous.

"You liked that," he whispered, earning a jab in the ribs from me.

"_Shut up!"_ I hissed, slightly louder than necessary.

He chuckled, looking sideways at me, and when I glared at him thunderously he smirked.

"Y'know, you're actually cute under all that '_I'm gonna dominate you'_ shit."

Again I was surprised, because no one had ever considered me cute. Not even when I was a little girl with neat plaits tied with ribbons…everyone was always scared of me, because even back then I had the talent to kill.

Leaning back in my chair, I went quiet, which Kiba noticed, and I wondered if I should tell him about my dark days. I had already said I was a killing machine, but he doesn't know how true that is.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I was very pleased with myself with making Haruka blush, but I was worried now. She was deadly silent, musing into space as if there was a heavy weight on her mind. I wondered if I should ask her what was wrong, but from my knowledge with mum and Hana…that was a bad idea. If she was anything like them, then asking would earn me a punch in the face.

Yet…

"Lighten up, will ya?" I hissed to her, giving her a nudge, "You look like you've predicted the end of the world."

Her eyes hardened but she didn't say anything, and I was really wondering if I was gonna get a fist in the brain. When her hands remained under the table I gathered I wasn't going to be beaten to mush, but then I felt a hand on my thigh…shit. I'm really sensitive there, and if she does anything then everyone in the room will find out, because that is _such a sensitive place_.

Her hand moved, gently caressing down to my knee, and then all the way to my hip. Gritting my teeth against the need to giggle and writhe, I glared at her. My face was burning, and she was enjoying my reaction.

"Stop that," I snarled, my hand covering hers, "We're at a ball, for fuck's sake, Haruka. You can't feel me up here."

I realised too late what I had just said, and saw that she had picked up on my mistake.

"So if I felt you up elsewhere you wouldn't mind?" she teased, her hand managing to escape my grasp.

Her hand gripped my inner thigh firmly, causing the red in my cheeks to darken. This girl doesn't give up, does she? Glaring into her red eyes I saw she wasn't going to remove her hand until I answered her stupid question. I sighed heavily.

"I'm ticklish," I admitted, frowning as her hand swept down my thigh, causing me to twitch, "Touching me there it not exciting, but rather a nuisance, okay?"

Okay, that was kinda a lie. I was ticklish, but despite that it felt good to be touched there…you just had to be firm…like Haruka was being.

Another sweep of her hand and I was left wrestling with her hands under the table, because if she continued I would be groaning and moaning like a man whore, and I did not want anyone to see _that_.

"Quit it!" I hissed, capturing her hands in mine roughly, "Yes, I fucking like being touched there, but not now, and not anytime soon either."

Haruka withdrew, satisfied, and I rubbed my thigh nervously, trying to get rid of her touch there but the sensations stubbornly stayed. Hell…if she did that while we were alone, I think she would have been able to go further than considered decent…and I wouldn't really mind. That annoyed me.

The rest of the night went well, apart from the fact that Haruka would drape herself across me to reach things, her breasts pressed against me. I saw Shino watching me closely, and he didn't miss her seductive behaviour. His expressionless face said it all: I'm going to have trouble with Haruka. Not that I didn't know that already, though.

When everyone else decided it was time to leave, Haruka yanked her heels off and dragged me into the middle of the dance floor again. Is she serious, it's too late to dance, and I'm _tired and horny_. This isn't what I need now.

Haruka grabbed my hands, and despite there being no music, and the lights were now off, she seemed determined. The moonlight fell in through the big tall windows, giving us enough light to see, and I wished it didn't. In the moonlight she was even more beautiful, and that infuriated me. It made me want to touch her, and to kiss her. Her entire being looked eerie and otherworldly in the moonlight, like a dark spirit about to claim me. It was beautiful.

I let her lead me through a dance, since that was what she wanted, but I was distracted. Focussing on the firm pressure of her hands on me, I sighed. I just wanted to kiss her, and I didn't care if we had this whole 'deal' thing going on anymore, because I want what I want, and I really want to kiss her.

Haruka was growling at me to put more effort into the dance, but I shut her up when my lips landed on hers. She was surprised, but it didn't take her long to try to dominate the kiss. I didn't let her take control, and when her hands went to roam my body I gripped them and pushed them down to her sides. This wasn't about the fight for dominance anymore, but about the need to satisfy each other, and the need to call it truce for a moment so we could both enjoy ourselves. Yes, it's fun to tease and all, but at some point you've gotta both compromise.

Gradually Haruka relaxed into the kiss, as she had been quite rigid before, and I tugged her closer. Her body was cool against mine, which proved to be quite satisfying. Her lipstick became smeared, and I realised that we had a problem. We were both yearning for more than just a kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss I rested my forehead on hers, wondering briefly if I had consumed way too much alcohol. There was no way in hell we were going further than a kiss tonight, because we've got too many problems already. To sleep together so soon would only create more problems.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, touching my cheek, "You look terrified."

I chuckled quietly, but I shook my head, pushing her hand away.

"I'm gonna take you back to the hotel, and then I'm going back to my own bed," I said carefully, knowing full well that she wouldn't be happy with that, "We should go on a date sometime."

She nodded, fingers probing her smeared lipstick sullenly. I knew all too well that she would have no regrets going for it so soon, but I wasn't ready. On top of that, it would be my first time, and we had only known each other for…less than two days. In fact, I didn't know much about her at all.

But I do know that I am undoubtedly attracted to her.

Sighing, I gave her one last kiss, and then linked my hand through hers. I took her to the hotel, and Haruka invited me in but I declined. She was really trying to break my self-control, but I smiled and left for home.

I'm not going to let anything so intimate happen for a long time, because deep down I'm a gentleman and I have values about his kinda thing. Also…I'm plain terrified for when that day finally comes…the day when she'll be all for it, and I'll be shaking like a petrified pup because I had no idea what I was doing.

Jeez, I think she'll laugh at me once she knows how inexperienced I am.

* * *

**I'm actually considering making this M rated due to language and sexual references, but I'm not sure. Every time I write KibaxHaruka I'm tempted to write really naughty things but I think it's unfair because this is the sequel, and The White Line is only a T rating. To be honest though, this isn't much of a sequel at the moment, but I do have things planned that are referred to in The White Line. What do you guys think? **

**Please review, advise and criticise!**

**I won't be putting up a chapter tomorrow, because I'll be busy. Apologies, but even I have a life (surprisingly) xD **


	13. Chapter 13: Bluntness

**I really struggle with ChojixMinori, because he's the guy who wants the dream life of a loving family, and Minori has this dark past. The reality is hard to balance, but I hope I'm doing them justice. Also, sorry for not publishing another chapter sooner! I've been busy...:)**

* * *

**Choji's P.O.V**

I had arrived at the ball before Minori, and I was waiting inside looking out the window, watching for when she came. My hand found its way to the potato chips on the snack table as I waited, and by the time I saw her arrive everyone had already found their soulmate and were dancing…or arguing about dancing. I grimaced at Kiba and his girl Haruka, and it didn't take a genius to know why he didn't want to dance, because she was one tall drink of water in those heels.

Minori was wrapped in an extravagant fur coat as she came in, and a waiter dashed to take her coat from her instantly as the door closed. My eyes popped as the coat vanished, and a short red dress was revealed. The amount of cleavage shown was illegal, I was sure of it, and the amount of leg shown…the dress was so short it hardly covered her ass. That dress was not a gown. That dress was not something for a date, but for a night out on the prowl.

She approached me confidently, head held high, but we were already gaining a lot of attention. I thought I should be lucky to be paired with someone so self-assured with their own body, and to want to show it off, but I didn't like the look the waiters were giving her. They ogled at her legs and curvaceous contours, and that was it.

I walked out before she could even say hello.

Dashing outside I slammed the door shut, and then continued to march in the direction of my house. However, I heard the door behind me open, and Minori was marching forward, in her fur coat again and wearing a furious scowl. She had made a big effort to look good, with her curled blonde locks and flawless makeup, but it was too much. People don't go to these kinds of events looking like _that_, and it made me uncomfortable. She practically looked like sex on legs, but I didn't want sex, I wanted to fall in love with her. I wanted to be comfortable talking to her; not struggling to not ogle at her breasts, because that was disrespectful.

People looked at her as if she was easy, which struck panic into my chest. The waiters eyes back there said it all: she was attracting the wrong kind of attention.

"How dare ya leave ma like that!" she hissed, jabbing a finger at me, "I am humiliated!"

I nodded, but continued to walk away from her. She didn't get it, and I hadn't the heart to tell her she looked like a slut. She looks like a high-end hooker for some fancy politician. She does not look like a model or like the type of girl you introduce to your parents. Hell, if my pa and ma saw her dressed like that, they would throw her out the house and choose a bride for me. There would be no 'buts' about it.

"Choji…if ya dunna turn round right naw, imma goin straight home," she threatened, stopping me in my tracks, "I'll go home, an yarl not be seein ma again, ya hear?"

Turning, I took in the sight of her, a voluptuous beauty adorned in expensive brands and such…my eyes caught sight of the humongous diamond necklace, and I sighed. High end whore was better than trampy whore, but she looks a slut all the same.

"You look like a high end whore," I told her bluntly, ignoring her offended gasp, "People have looked at you as if contemplating to feel you up."

Minori shook her head angrily, about to argue, but I stepped in close to her and fingered the hem of her dress. It was definitely too short, because if I lifted it a few inches I would be seeing her knickers. She was deadly silent as I eyed her plunging neckline with clear dislike, and she had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"It's not decent," I told her softly, trying to atone for my bluntness before, "I don't want people to be eyeing you up as if you're some kind of meat. Now I'm not saying you're not attractive, but I want to know you before I know all your body…and right now I think I've seen too much flesh and not seen enough of your personality."

Her eyes darted to mine, hardened by knowledge, and I realised she knew about the looks she got. Yet, why does she continue to dress this way then? Attention?

I considered continuing the matter, but decided it could wait. Her eyes were beginning to look glossy, as if she were about to cry. Unknowingly I had picked up her hand and kissed it, a gesture I had never used in my entire life, but I did it, and Minori sighed at me.

"I should have handled this better Minori, but I guess I got scared," I admitted sheepishly, "Do you want to go to my house? I can cook anything you want, and we'll be out of the cold."

She agreed quietly, still miffed with me for telling her my blunt opinion of how she was dressed, and we started to walk. I didn't want to control what she wore; I just wanted her to not put herself on show like she was doing. I'm a fan of 'modest is hottest' I guess, but if you're an innocent in the dating arena a scantily clad woman is a scary thing, especially if she's coming straight for you.

As we walked men leered at her, and I walked closer to her and held her hand. Some women marvelled at her, wondering how she could be so confident to wear something so tiny, but Minori was now ignoring her surroundings, keeping her eyes on the path. I felt a pang of guilt for making her feel bad, yet I'm in this relationship too, and I'm not one of those guys who wants a trophy wife. I want a nice little home, with kids, a garden and maybe a dog. My ideal life would be waking up next to my wife, and then going to cook up a miracle in the kitchen before everyone got up. Our kids would sit down, pulp cheeks and cute grins, and we would all enjoy ourselves together as a family. I would be the chef and kind father, and the wife would be my loving rock of support and a great mother.

I don't want much, unless asking for a loving family is considered a big ask, which I doubt it is. It's just something you have to work at.

It was a dismal journey to my house, but her mood picked up slightly when she saw the place. It was an old cottage, with a small garden and warmth about it. The roof needed repairing, I admit, but it was the main feature of the place, giving a quaint feel. On the inside it had the same rustic atmosphere. Altogether it was really homey.

Taking Minori's coat I grimaced at the display of bare flesh, colour rising to my cheeks, and I retreated to the kitchen. She followed, still in awe of the place, and she kept trailing her hands over the oak furniture, seemingly entranced by her surroundings.

"It's nice here," she told me, surprising me with her change of voice, "I used to live in a place like this, only it was smaller."

I raised my eyebrow, narrowing my eyes at her as she mused around the kitchen. She didn't know I was looking, but that was probably why she was acting like she was. Her shoulders were no longer drawn back in confidence, and there was no 'model' in her at all. It almost seemed like she was a normal human being.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked, turning my attention to the cupboard contents.

Minori jerked out of her thoughts, regaining her air of refinement.

"Tonkatsu, if you can, please. Or…Shabu-shabu?" she said with a smile, but then thought carefully, "Or…anything really. Anything with beef or pork is fine."

Grinning, I set about to prepare the tonkatsu, and she sat at the kitchen table quietly a moment.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked abruptly, "Or how many have you had?"

I chuckled nervously, anxious by the suddenly question. It was natural for her to wonder I guess, but I still felt a bit of a kick to my ego when questioned about my non-existent love history.

"I went out with my team-mate Ino for a short while, but she was the only girlfriend I've ever had," I replied calmly, "It only lasted a month."

Looking to Minori, I saw she was staring at me blankly, her head tilted to the side.

"Does that mean you're a virgin?" she shot at me, leaning forward over the table, round breasts bulging against the wood.

My cheeks flamed, and I turned sharply to my cooking, alarmed that she would even ask such a personal question. I was a virgin, yes, but so were Kiba and Shino…and Rock Lee…Naruto. Hell, the only one of us who had any success with the women was Sasuke, but he had turned out to be gay. We had all had this conversation before, and our problems were vast. Kiba was too in love with Akamaru, Shino freaked out girls with his bugs, Rock Lee had his eyebrows….Naruto didn't want to be in a relationship with someone just because he was the future Hokage. My problem was that I was too shy and kind, and girls thought me a pushover.

Minori was still waiting for an answer, but I had thought my silence was enough confirmation.

"Why do you put on that fake accent?" I asked, changing the topic, "I know you can talk properly, without the 'ya' and 'ma' stuff."

She grunted inelegantly, but I kinda liked it. Right now she looked relaxed, without the rigid posture of someone trying to impress.

"People love the 'sugar baby' kinda woman, who is strong and flirtatious with a bit of spice," she stated blandly, taking off her heels, "I got stuck with what the people wanted."

That was really quite sad, and as I asked if she wanted a drink, I realised she was taking off her makeup with a wash cloth and a bowl of water. She turned away, continuing her task, but I gently took the cloth from her and began helping remove her stubborn eyeliner.

"It must suck not being you," I commented in reply, rubbing the black from around her eyes, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

She nodded, and I puzzled at what the cloth was uncovering…freckles. Narrowing my eyes I looked closer, confirming them as freckles, and I chuckled. I had a thing for girls with freckles, because they were cute and unique. Minori had been hiding them under layers of makeup, and I couldn't decide if that was sad or adorable.

"Yeah, yeah, I have freckles, big deal," she sighed, glaring slightly, "You don't have to stare. I have to remove this now because it's melting off anyway. This place is way too warm."

I laughed at that, uncovering more of the freckles with the wash cloth. She really was stunning, in a gutsy way. Her features were delicate, but she had those deep brown eyes and thoughtful thick eyebrows. She looked like the girl next door, and not slutty.

"Don't hide under makeup," I smiled, finally looking at her with nothing to hide behind, "You really don't need it. You don't even have so much as a wrinkle, or a spot."

She glowered, looking endearing despite her overly womanly physique.

"No one likes freckles," she hissed, taking the cloth from me and scrubbing at her neck, "They never have."

I rolled my eyes, seeing the freckles continuing down her neck as she removed more makeup, and I laughed tenderly.

"I think they're cute," I countered, "I like them."

Minori wasn't listening, and when I stood up to check the food she asked if I had a change of clothing. I didn't…but I had plenty of big shirts that could act as dresses? When I suggested this she said that would do, and she wondered away to my room to find a shirt.

**Minori's P.O.V**

Rummaging about for a shirt, I thought back to his words about my freckles. I admit I had tested him by removing my makeup, wondering what he would do and what he would say. I wanted to know what he would think of the random act, and what he would see.

Apparently he likes freckles, but I won't believe it. My dangerous ex from before hated them, and would often use paint to hide them…black paint. I still remember how he had gripped my chin, and had poured the black paint all over my face. The paint got into my eyes and mouth, and despite my pleading he continued to suffocate me with the thick goo, opening my mouth to force the paint on my tongue. He wouldn't have done that for no reason, would he? And so I believed that my freckles were ugly, and that I was a disgusting creature.

I did manage to escape, but that was because I was terrified of him. For me it wasn't a brave move, because straight after I had transformed myself into a new person. I envied the women who had the courage to tell the authorities, but I wasn't one of those women. I ran away from the issue, and didn't deal with it. I was well aware my ex could be looking for me.

Picking out a plain white shirt I yanked it over my head, and then pondered at the length. It ended above my knees, so there was no way this was indecent, but I still worried. I was alarmed when he told me that he didn't like the way I dressed, because I thought that perhaps that meant he would control me in the future. However, he acts too kind for that to be a possibility, and yet that was how my ex was in the beginning. He was all sweet and charming, but after a month he began to have random fits of rage, and would question everything I did. He didn't like my friends and so I stopped seeing them. He didn't like long hair, so I cut it short. He never liked me going out, so I remained at home all the time. Talking back was a no-no, or he would get physical.

Of course, he would apologise and buy me flowers and gifts after his spouts of fury, but I knew he would do it again.

Emerging from Choji's room, my curls brushed out, my makeup gone and barefoot, I followed the smell of food and entered the kitchen quietly. Choji was busy cooking, so I sat at the table again, silent, watching as he worked. I couldn't imagine him being a monster, but I needed to confirm that.

Choji was humming, hovering over the food and checking it often. He seemed innocent, and my question earlier about him being a virgin…he was definitely a virgin. It was almost cute, but I was confused. He was a tall muscular guy, broad shoulders, a kind face…why had no one taken him?

"Why were you single for so long?" I asked, startling him into dropping his drink.

He cursed, rushing to clean up his mess as the glass shattered, and I stood in alarm.

"Jeez, when did you come in? I didn't hear you," he smiled, picking up pieces of broken glass carefully, "What are you, ex ninja or something?"

My mouth twitched because he was right, but I had dropped all my ninja training very early because of my controlling ex.

"No," I lied smoothly, helping to clear aware the mess, "I'm sorry."

He told me to sit back down so I wouldn't cut myself, but I ignored his request and searched for the dustpan and brush. We settled into silence, working quietly to clear away the glass. His hand accidentally brushed mine, and he apologised quietly, jerking his hand back to then reach for a plastic bag.

"Your question from before…" he said quietly, focussing my attention on him, "I used to be…very chubby."

Smiling at that image, I realised I didn't hate the idea of him having some chub. Yet, that didn't explain why he had been single for so long, but I didn't press the matter. Instead, we both settled into eating the meal once it was served and I realised he was avoiding my gaze completely. Also, the tonkatsu was delicious.

No one had ever cooked for me before, not really, because I had always taken care of myself. It was a nice change, and I was glad to be in his company.

When the meal was over we talked for a while, had a glass of wine each. It was very dark outside now, and my head somehow found its way onto Choji's shoulder as we watched some lame horror film on TV. He had stiffened a moment, but relaxed gradually at the close contact. I ended up falling asleep on him before the film ended, yet in a way it was comforting. Something about Choji just felt safe.

**The next morning**

I woke to the smell of food cooking, and I realised I was not on the sofa. I was in a bed, Choji's bed to be precise, and my red dress and heels were neatly laid on out on the side. My first thoughts were that of alarm, because I couldn't remember anything for a moment, but then I sighed with relief when my memories came back.

Still in Choji's shirt I wondered to the kitchen, my hair tied into a messy knot, and when I saw him I laughed softly. His hair was an absolute mess, and it was freaking hilarious.

"Hey you," I said, "Where did you sleep last night?"

Choji started at my sudden appearance, almost dropping the rice jar, but he managed to keep a hold of it. His smile came onto his face when he saw me, and I realised I could get used to this.

"Oh…I slept on the sofa," he said, moving to get me a drink, "I thought the bed would be more comfortable for you."

I grinned, reaching up to mess up his hair even more, and his cheeks flushed with colour.

"Thank you, Choji. You're quite the gentleman."

He shrugged, embarrassed, but returned to his cooking station. The morning was nice, but there were the awkward questions of 'can I use your toothbrush?' and 'can I use your toilet?' He was completely fine with having me roam through his home, but when I viewed his book collection he blushed furiously, because he had lots of romantic novels there. The soppy comedy kind of romantic novels, where the girl is as cute as humble pie and the guy is a complete nerd.

I couldn't believe I had doubted him. He was a complete softie.

When I decided it was time to leave, dressed in an oversized white shirt with a broad belt and my heels, Choji offered to walk me to the hotel. I declined, giving him a peck on the lips, and I went on my way, leaving him there looking stunned. It was cruel of me to leave so soon, but I had to, or else he would find out more about me too soon.

At this stage, there needed to be a little mystery, or else there would be an overload. I guess it's a bit like a delicate operation…you have to feed the body the right medicine, take out the correct parts and leave in other bits…in the end, the balance will result in a healthy life.

* * *

**Next Chapter is ShinoxTsubaki xD We need some sunshine from little miss blunette. **

_**Please review, advise and criticise!**_

**Man, writing this chapter was a drag...**


	14. Chapter 14: Exterior of a Doll

**I would firstly like to give thanks to my best friend Rozie, as she helped me formulate an idea for this chapter, and for the entire relationship of ShinoxTsubaki. Thank you Rozie! **

**Now, sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 14, and I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys enjoy reading! xD**

* * *

**Shino's P.O.V**

_I'm in trouble, _I thought dismally as she approached me, _I'm in real deep trouble._

Tsubaki was adorable, dressed in a sweet white dress that reached just above her knees in ruffles, and she wore a white bow in her blue ringlets. With her flushed cheeks and nervous smile she knotted her hands at her sides, braving her way towards me. She seemed so innocent, and that made the entire situation worse. It would be easier for her to be a tough-nut psycho, because that would mean I wouldn't be feeling so _compelled_ to soothe her nerves. Watching her coming closer made knots form in my stomach, and I am in trouble enough as it is.

I'm in trouble because I had asked my father about her, and had discovered that she had worked for the Aburame family for seven years in the garden or doing our housework. She should be angry that I did not recognise her at the summoning…not looking at me so shyly. Tsubaki has reason to be furious.

"Mr Aburame-Sama?" she asked, having to lift her gaze up to mine steeply because she was so small, "Would you like to dance? I-if you do not mind me being so forward, that is…"

Hesitating, I looked around the ballroom, witnessing Kiba and Haruka dancing, but other than that it was a little empty in here. Naruto and Yuka had left a few moments ago, Sasuke had disappeared before the ball had even started, and Choji and his bird both went outside. Rock Lee hadn't turned up due to 'complications'. Kankuro and Ume were debating over why he had to paint his face, and that was causing a stir, but other than that the evening was bleak…unless you consider seeing Haruka grope Kiba as something mildly interesting…

Tsubaki had been waiting for me to ask her all night to dance, I knew, but I had kept to my quiet corner. Even though it was only Kiba, Haruka, Kankuro and Ume here now, it felt weird to do anything loving in font of people.

I'm not a big fan of public affection.

Tsubaki took my silence as a rejection to her request, and her beatific face saddened for a moment. However, she surprised me when she reached to grab my arm, and tugged lightly on the sleeve. Her eyes took on the almighty effect of a pleading puppy, causing my nerves to jitter in response.

"Please, Mr Aburame-Sama?" she asked, determination in her sunrise pink eyes, "You may not regret it now, but you may in the future."

I turned my face away from hers, but she reached up on her tiptoes and took my glasses off swiftly, folding them and placing them in my breast pocket. That annoyed me, but I didn't want to show that so I kept my face expressionless as she looked at me. The hand on my arm tugged again, and her imploring gaze held mine with iron willpower.

"I am not comfortable with this," I told her calmly, wanting to just go home and call it a night, "Public affection and dancing is not something I am fond of."

She gave me that smile, the one that she used when she was upset. It pained me, because she was trying to hide how she really felt…and so she smiled as if everything was fine. It was a fake smile, and she keeps using it. I want her to smile like she means it.

"I admit that I'm disappointed," she told me quietly, "yet, if that is what you want then…that is fine."

She turned from me, still wearing that fake smile, but I was musing over her words. They were thick with the unsteady control of someone trying not to cry.

Watching as she sat alone eating dumplings, I saw that she was being very careful not to look my way. Her feet dangled above the ground as she sat, childlike as she swung her legs. A waiter took pity on her, sitting down to talk to her with an eager grin. His grin only continued to grow as Tsubaki's blush deepened.

I frowned.

Narrowing my eyes, I scrutinised the way the waiter leaned in close to her, and then reached up to brush a curl behind her ear. Tsubaki blushed some more, surprised, and was politely making conversation, but I didn't want her to make conversation; more than anything, I wanted her to push him away in disgust. My chest tightened in response to seeing her happy with a complete stranger, and I fidgeted in annoyance. It was when the waiter lifted her hand to his lips that I suddenly found myself behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Upon seeing my stormy expression the waiter shrank, which granted me an atom of satisfaction.

"I think you'll find that she's my soulmate," I told him darkly, the hint of a threat detectable in my voice.

The waiter ducked his head sheepishly, making his way around me with a mumble of an apology. Tsubaki watched with something like alarm as he disappeared, and when her eyes met mine she looked beseechingly back at me. I could not decide if I felt like a monster or a hero.

"Why did you scare him away, Mr Aburame-Sama?" she asked, her eyes wide, "He was only giving me a little company, since you seem so incapable of holding conversation."

Gritting my teeth I kept myself from making a sarcastic remark, realising the reason I had suddenly chased the waiter away. It was because I was jealous. I was jealous with how confident he was talking to her and how sweetly she had responded…it made me twitch. I wanted her to look at me like that, but I didn't know how to make it happen.

But then I did know how to make it happen, yet the idea made my palms sweat. It made a lump form in my throat, causing me to struggle to force my lips to form the words. Her face told me she was waiting, so I knew it was now or never.

"Do you still want to dance or not?" I asked a little too stiffly, digging my hands into my pockets.

My voice came across as rather rude, yet I was so frustrated with my inability to converse naturally that I did not care. This was all a big inconvenience…is it not to be expected for me to feel and act quite oddly with this? After all, I'm being expected to go along with this soulmate business as if I have no say in the matter.

Tsubaki stared at me in a confused manner, her mouth open slightly in a silent question. She was still reeling by my sharp request. I was a little embarrassed by her response, but then she stood and grabbed my hand excitedly.

My eyes bulged as she dragged me into the middle of the ballroom. I felt eyes on us. Gathering the attention of others was something I did not like, and I saw Kiba laughing at me as I was yanked onto the dance floor…yet when Tsubaki turned to face me, her smile was so radiant I felt a pang of pleasure for making her feel so happy.

"Aburame-Sama, place your hand on my waist," she whispered, giggling at me when I blushed.

I placed my hand on her tiny waist, wondering briefly how much she could weigh if she was so small, and then I realised how slim and small her hands were. It was like I was a giant in comparison, because my hand dwarfed her tiny hands further, and her head barely reached my chest.

We are an odd couple…what was fate thinking?

Leading the dance was a little awkward since I couldn't relax, but she seemed content anyway. She babbled along as we danced, filling the silence with her mindless chatter. It was oddly comforting to hear her comment so pleasantly about such normal things. Somehow, she made everything appear beautiful, but I didn't trust that. If you can charm someone into thinking a snake to be a flower, there's a problem. Right now I can imagine Tsubaki being able to convince me about anything, which is very unsettling.

I wanted to tell her these things, but every time I considered opening my mouth to say them, I felt fear and embarrassment pin the words to the back of my throat. Those words would never leave my mouth. How could I tell her I couldn't trust her?

"I always wondered what colour your eyes were," she said honestly, a smile still in place, "They're rather nice, that is…if you don't mind me saying."

Her smile faltered as she realised the straightforwardness of her words, but I was reeling in surprise at the sudden compliment. I knew it was polite to give a compliment back, but that was easier said than done.

"You remind me of a ladybird," I said abruptly, causing her to stare at me blankly.

_Dammit, that just sounds weird, _I thought bitterly to myself, avoiding her gaze entirely, _What a random statement, without so much as a reason…_

"Because," I continued briskly, aware that she was staring at me, "the reason is that people underestimate the impact of the ladybird, and how the ladybird is an active predator of smaller insects…"

My words died off as I realised I didn't know how to explain my statement without giving too much away, and Tsubaki was puzzling over my disordered explanation with pursed lips.

"So…is this a metaphor? If I'm a ladybird, who is a predator, then who is the prey being portrayed as the insects?" she mused, searching my eyes when I dared to glance at her.

She was trying hard to decipher my weird analogy, which was very endearing. I found myself blushing furiously though, suddenly, because I could see the realisation dawning behind her pink eyes. Her mouth formed a small 'o', and her cheeks flushed with colour.

Despite being ditsy, she seems to be intelligent enough to understand my weird analogies.

"So I'm the ladybird and you're the aphid?" she whispered quietly, causing my blush to deepen, "So what you're saying is that I'm eating you…or in other words, consuming you. Um…meaning, that is…I'm taking over you, but in a good way? Since ladybirds eating aphids is meant to be good for the ecosystem and plants?"

I gave a subtle nod, keeping my eyes strictly on our moving feet, amazed that she even knew what I was trying to say. In my head I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not, because it meant that hiding behind my analogies was pointless now, because she could understand them. However there is the remaining fact that a ladybird is still a predator, and sometimes the prey does not wish to be hunted. In my case, I could easily walk away from all of this soulmate nonsense, because I do not like the feeling Tsubaki instills in me.

Tsubaki went silent as the music stopped, her eyes still searching my face. If she was as intelligent as I suspected, then she also knew the flip side to the compliment I had given, and perhaps knew I did not want to be an aphid when she is the ladybird.

"You're adorable," she told me unexpectedly, wrapping her arms around me, "You cutie pie."

_I can't take this intimate contact,_ I panicked, feeling her slim warmth through my shirt, _I think it's killing me. Yes…it's definitely killing me. _

Firmly, yet gently, I pushed her away, my left eye twitching slightly as I felt my control over my bugs lessen. I had tried to rein them in all night so they wouldn't freak her out, but the closer she got the more difficult it was to control my insects. There were too many unclear factors that my control was wavering.

Tsubaki seemed puzzled, a small crease forming between her neat eyebrows, and I fought the urge to kiss the frown away. I'm _not_ a romantic person, and I'm _not_ an affectionate person: kissing is out of the question, and so is hugging and holding hands. Or any form of affection for that matter.

"Mr Aburame-Sama?" she asked as I turned away, her hand on my sleeve, "Um…"

She didn't get the chance to finish because I gave her a dark look, warning her to stop with the ooey-gooey talk. If she continues to be so cute and innocent, I will feel the need to touch her…I do not want to feel myself loosing who I am. I do not blush at girls or become nervous. That's not what I do, and it scares me that she's got my heart pounding insanely just because of her sweet 'Mr Aburame-Sama' speech impediment. It's driving me crazy.

"I'm going home," I told her simply, tugging my arm away from her, "Be sure to enjoy the rest of your night."

Maybe I was being a little cold, but I can't take this. It's all too sweet and 'rainbows and ponies', which makes me just feel like there's something really wrong. What kind of person is she? No one is that kind and honeyed for real, and yet there she is dressed like some perfect doll, batting those lashes like she hasn't a clue in the world how she makes me feel. She's corrupting me, sliding under my skin and invading my blood like an evil sugar-high.

I went to leave the glorious glow of the ball, sliding my shades back into place as I walked. The little tap of kitten heels behind me warned that Tsubaki was following.

"Mr Aburame-Sama, sir," she exclaimed, sounding exasperated, "H-have I done something wrong?"

Unable to answer I focussed my attention on opening the door, but when I saw a pale slim wrist moving towards my hand I withdrew, recoiling as if she were a poisonous creature. My head turned a fraction towards her, scrutinising her wide-eyed expression full of hurt, and I opened the door wider and slipped through it into the cold dark night.

She didn't follow me, and I was glad of that, because if she did I would have yielded completely. Awkwardly, yes, but I would have yielded all the same, despite my distrust in her.

I retreated home, feeling drained and miserable, and upon entering the kitchen I saw my father sitting at the table, eating a strange concoction of food. Since Tsubaki has been at the hotel we have being cooking for ourselves. The results are revolting.

"Have you enjoyed your 'date'?" he asked stoically, eyeing my expression.

I didn't comment, just wondered straight through the kitchen and to the bathroom to get ready for bed. All this 'date' and 'soulmate' stuff was giving me a headache.

However, despite my intentions to go to sleep I couldn't, and Tsubaki's face and voice kept replaying in my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her hurt expression as I left, and I kept hearing 'Mr Aburame-Sama' whenever I imagined her face.

_This is irksome, _I thought internally, guilt creeping into my heart, _and I shouldn't have left like that._

Sitting up in bed, I eyed my journal on my bedside table mutely, before reluctantly reaching for it. I've never told anyone, but I write everything in my journal like a teenage school girl with a crush, and I analyse all the details. Yet tonight is different…

_Dear Tsubaki, _I wrote slowly, musing over the words, _it's hard to explain how I feel about this situation, and it troubles me that you are so open-minded on the concept, and so completely ready to accept that we are apparently soulmates. I have my doubts. I doubt that I can go through with something like 'romance'._

Biting hard on my pen, I reread the opening paragraph over and over, trying to catch any mistakes. When I found none, and felt that it portrayed how I felt perfectly, I continued.

_It's not that I do not like you. In fact, I do like you, and like everything from your soft blue hair to your tiny little hands. I hate how much I like you, because everything seems too perfect. You're so sweet and accepting that I'm terrified I'm making all the mistakes, because you __are__ so perfect. I cannot imagine you doing anything wrong, but that's the thing: Tsubaki, you are too kind, and it leads me to suspect that there's something underneath that adorable exterior that will be terrible. I'm a ninja; I've been trained to never trust anyone I do not know. Frankly, I'm terrified that you're someone else completely, and the endearing girl I'm falling for is just an act._

Pausing I checked the clock beside me, and it confirmed how late it was. Somehow that made me feel an intense urgency to finish the letter, and I bent my head over the paper again, trying to decide how to tackle this.

_Somewhere in my memory I already know you, which adds to my unease and escalates my suspicion that you are not who you seem. There's an iron beast behind your eyes that is at odds with your saintly smile. I cannot trust that hard gaze, nor that fake smile. You smile too much. _

_Other than that, you scare me with how you can read my analogies. How can you understand me in ways that no one else can? _

_All of this is like a nightmare to me, but I cannot deny that I like you. A lot, I may add. I like that horrific overuse of 'Mr Aburame-Sama', and the childlike way you sit, as if no one is watching. You could even argue that I adore the way you tug at my sleeve, but I also find it infuriating…but only because it makes me want to hold you. _

_I have no intention of sending this letter, so it is safe for me to write what I wish, and so I can also write this: you alarm me with how much you make me feel. It overwhelms me, and I cannot control it. I have the conclusion that if I get any closer to you, I will become a slave to your very existence. _

_This is not a love letter, but a confession. I wish for you to keep your distance._

As I added the full stop I puzzled over my confession. No one knows my issues…unless they read this journal. In that case, I'm in trouble.

Closing my journal shut with a yawn, I contemplated hiding it, but I knew my father wouldn't dare open my journal. He had tried, once, but that had led to a very, very frightening battle where I became almost monstrous with rage. Apparently he had suspected I had a crush on Hinata, and wanted to confirm his theory. Utter nonsense…no father confirms a theory through sneaking through his son's journal. It's betrayal as far as I was concerned.

No. No one in this house would dare look at my confessions.

I laid the journal back on the bedside table, and leaned back in my bed, ready to sleep. Yet, once again, Tsubaki flew around my head like an annoying song stuck in my head. It felt like she had poisoned me, and these were the effects of the poison…I think I'm slowly going insane.

That night I dreamt of her, seemingly continuously, and each detail was as clear to me as reality. Unable to exit my dream, I let it unfold, and as Tsubaki walked to me in my dream her gaze was not sweet or innocent, but frustrated and upset.

"Why are you being so difficult, Shino?" she asked, her voice hard as steel.

Her use of 'Mr Aburame-Sama' gone, it was clear to me that this dream was not going to end pleasantly.

However, I would prefer the harsh truth over a lie any day.

If my dreams turn to nightmares I do not care, because at least it may reveal a hidden truth in the warm glowing exterior of Tsubaki's face.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

Shino left so suddenly that I felt a sinking feeling inside. I am very disappointed with how things have turned out, and in all truth I am enraged.

Greeting others with a smile as I continued my night, I fought internally with how upset I was. It seemed my dreams were falling apart, and it terrifies me. All this time, in that same house working for the one I have always adored…the dream of him finally realising me is seemingly out of reach, because he is willingly walking away from me.

Feeling isolated I finally made the decision to leave the ball. The glamorous decor and heavenly music did not soothe me, nor did the attention of a few sympathetic waiters. Nothing felt exciting about the ballroom anymore, and it all felt cheap.

Love is not instant: you work at it.

Truthfully I had waited upon a miracle for Shino to suddenly embrace the soulmate concept, but I had kidded myself. There is no fairy tale here, nor will there ever be. He's too much of a realistic person to allow for my petty dreams to take form, and so my fantasies are worthless.

So here are my options: face reality or keep dreaming.

Dreaming is easy, but working isn't; sometimes the hard things are the most worthwhile, but there's still the fact that I want everything to be a fairy tale. I want the rose bouquets and love letters, the undying devotions of love…I want the holding hands and constant murmuring of affections.

I want the ultimate fairy tale, with the promise of eternal love. Is it too much to wish for? For a miracle to magic up the dream romance…for that to all happen would mean a flimsy promise, because then there is no real substance or history between me or Shino. There needs to be chaos, or else when will the aftermath settle, and finally fall into peace?

We all need a healthy dose of reality.

As the night folded around me, shadows and all, I went to the hotel alone, and not with my shining knight in armour. It seems I have disappointed myself more than he has disappointed me, which enrages me further.

Dressing for bed was done so in a numb unfeeling manner, and when I faced my mirror I saw the dimness in my face. Tsubaki the bright is no longer there, but that does not mean she has given up. I have realised Shino to be more of a tough shell to crack, and I will crack him. After all, don't I deserve to fall in love? That's all I have ever wanted, and yes that may be stupid to some, but I want to be special to him, because he has always been special to me.

I scrubbed off my makeup, flung my new white dress to the ground, and threw my kitten heels at the far wall. I will face this challenge without the gimmicks, but as myself. I don't need to hide behind a pretty smile, and he isn't going to fall in love with a cute dress is he? He has to love the person, on the inside.

It terrifies me, but it is the truth. I am not just a smile. I'm Tsubaki, and despite my appearance I am stronger than I look, and I will endure.

I will work through to him, until he finally realises me.

* * *

**So Shino doesn't trust Tsubaki, and all she wants is a fairy tale ending...however, (rubs hands together evilly) there is good reason for distrust at this stage. **

_**Please review, advise and criticise.**_

**Next up is KankuroxUme, the two puppet masters with a past :) This will be exciting...**


	15. Chapter 15: Under the Mask

**Sorry for the wait guys! As an apology, this chapter is extra long...6,677 words to be exact ;) I've struggled with this one for a few days, so feedback on this is important to me, because these relationships are getting complicated. If I'm going about this all wrong, just tell me, I'll see what I can do :) Anyways, enjoy reading...**

* * *

**Ume's P.O.V**

Kankuro seemed pleased enough to see me, and I got my hopes up for a moment, willing myself to believe he was happy just by seeing me. Yet…he was careful not to get too close to me, and when I met his eyes he would look away. Give me a _break_. Some people would be jumping at the opportunity of meeting their soulmates, and spending time with them, but Kankuro was treating me as if I were the plague. I'm a good person (or at least I like to think so); there is no need for him to act this way.

Just flipping great. I can't even get him to lock eyes with me, and it's already been two hours here at least. The setting is bang on: glittering ball room, polite waiters and waitresses, tiny fancy food…there was even a band playing, and that was _extremely_ fancy. So why, when everything else seems perfect, are we such an imperfect couple? Why can't all this be simple, so it's like _'bam!_', instant attraction? Here we are, where there are hundreds of elements purposefully designed to get us in a romantic kinda mood, and we ain't feeling it. I'm not feeling wooed, and he's not bothering to try and woo me. Great.

Looking over at Kankuro I studied his posture, my gaze slipping over his broad shoulders and bulky build…I guess, in a weird gruff way he is attractive, yet he would be more attractive if he had the balls to talk to me at least. He would be more fucking attractive if he was gutsy enough to look at me.

Hello, scary girl issues here? What do I need, some kind of demon to have the courage to date me?

"Ya want a drink?" I asked him grumpily, a hand on his arm to stop him escaping.

His face coloured a moment and he shrugged sourly. A tense few seconds passed, with an awkward silence between us, and I was mightily angry with his damn face paint. What is with him hiding his face? As if I really want to be talking to a guy who could pass as a gothic clown.

"You really don't want me to see your face or something?" I hissed, giving him a dark look as our drinks arrived, "It's not like your butt ugly, right?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, about to give me a snappy remark, but before he could talk I held a yakitori up to his lips daringly. Sure, I was angrier than I was supposed to be, but I was sick of his face paint, his avoiding gaze and his damned attitude. Wasn't he supposed to be flattering me or something around about now, making me feel like a lady? I may act tough, but now and then I like to feel special. Right now…I want him to look at me as if I mean something to him. Yet instead I'm getting the 'you're a psycho bitch' look from him. Not exactly what I want to see…

Taking the yakitori from me he took a bite out of the food, glowering at me, _finally_ meeting my glare. The sudden intensity made me feel warm inside, a flare of victory at having gained his attention.

"Are you going to stop acting so pissed off?" he huffed, folding his arms after devouring the yakitori.

Whirling on him I stepped in close, and he took a step away from me, uneasiness playing in his face. Well, that doesn't do much for my confidence, and now I feel like a repulsing monster.

My anger was beginning to creep off the charts. It's like the more we get closer, the more we were driving each other away as if we were repelling against close proximity.

"I'm pissed, Mr Clown Face, because your face looks ridiculous!" I hissed, gripping his tie and pulling him even closer, "To make things worse, you've made me feel like an ugly troll all night!"

His left eye twitched at my insults, but he had the decency to look ashamed. Carefully he pushed me back by the shoulders, and his eyes followed an agitated Shino as he left the building. I bet he wishes he could do the same…I bet he wishes he could just wish this whole problem away, and be back at home eating takeaway or something.

"Okay, if it bothers you that much I'll wash it off, but it will take ages," he sighed, his eyes trailing over to me grouchily, "Would that please you, Fire Cracker?"

Pursing my lips I regarded his serious expression, finding myself nodding.

"Yeah, but I'm washing it off for you," I snapped, taking a firm hold on his arm, "That way, we can talk seriously without this annoying music."

He wanted to argue, he really did, but I wasn't listening. It was very satisfying to drag him towards the toilets, hearing him try and reason with me. Kankuro was convinced I was crazy, but in all honesty I was just excited to see his face. I wanted to see him, all of him, and to creep under his skin and discover his dirty secrets.

Kicking open the door to the girl's toilets, I felt Kankuro trying to pull away, but I yanked on his arm and then pushed him against the far wall. As expected of such an elegant venue, the toilets were spotless and bright, without even a hint of stink. Kankuro shouldn't be so agitated about this, because hey: it's clean and isolated.

"Before you say this is the ladies toilets, let me tell you that there is no hope in hell I'm entering the stench of the men's room," I expressed to him darkly, "Also…just don't piss me off."

His lips curled into a snarl as I went to get wipes for his face, and he crossed his arms as if feeling sorry for himself. Since it was obvious he wasn't going to start a conversation, I decided to. After all, being soulmates would require us wanting to know each other.

"Care to tell me something about yourself?" I stated boldly, standing in front of him, face wipe in hand, "I'll start by saying…my favourite colour is purple, I like cats and eating plums…your turn."

The face wipe came into contact with his skin, and he knew better than to fight against me. Instead, he frowned, his eyes focussing on the lights overhead so he couldn't look into my face. It must have been my imagination, because I thought I heard his breath hitch.

_Pfft_, I thought sourly, _Just wishful thinking that he's nervous in a good way…he's probably shitting himself. _

"I like…working on my puppets, spending time with my nieces and avoiding Temari's cooking," he said tonelessly, flinching when the wipe came closer to his eyes, "And I hate things getting close to my eyes because it _fucking_ hurts man!"

He shouted the last part, pulling away sharply and hissing. I rolled my eyes at him, convinced he was being an over-sensitive flower. Like, seriously, getting so riled up over something getting close to his eyes? _C'mon…_

"Oh, get a grip and get your ass back here," I snarled.

He reluctantly came back to face me, growling at me all the while, and I admit his eye did look a little red, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I was just amused by how much of a sulker he was. He was gritting his teeth in annoyance, but I paid no heed to that and continued to remove the damn paint. He must spend a fortune on the stuff…I wonder if he gets picky over the colours?

"I heard Gaara had kids. What are their names?" I asked, attempting to soften up on him since I'd made him so grumpy.

He snorted, catching my flimsy attempt at being kinder, and he flinched from the wipe again as it edged to his eye.

"Momoka and Suiko. Momoka is five and Suiko is a few months old…the pair of them are a nightmare."

I raised my eyebrows, urging him to continue talking. He sighed, his broad chest seeming to deflate, but for the first time I was aware of how well-built he was. Sure, I knew he must be burly as a result of dragging his puppets around, but…wow. I fought the intense urge to run my fingers under his shirt as he continued speaking, but it was a mistake looking up at him. His eyes were mesmerising.

"Momoka can win any debate if she puts her mind to it, and debates about anything and everything. Suiko just seems to be a little explorer," he told me gruffly, giving me a dark look when the face wipe was in danger of reddening his eye further.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not bothered if he was pissed with me. It was his fault for coming to a fancy ball like a clown, but damn…what is wrong with me? Suddenly I'm going all flustered over how much of a man he seems right now?

Biting my bottom lip I cursed my hand for shaking as I smudged some more paint away, but Kankuro misses nothing. He follows my shaky hand with narrowed eyes. When our gazes locked again I panicked, fighting for some words to say in order to end the inelegance of the situation.

"I've heard about Momoka. My nephew Daisuke is in her class, and he's always complaining that she argues with the teachers," I said lamely, my voice incredibly quiet.

Kankuro grimaced, but an awkward smile was playing on his lips.

"Yeah, that's Momoka. The teacher wanted another 'talk' with Gaara and Akiko the other day…Gaara wasn't very happy. I think she's banned from playing shōgi and banned from kenjutsu for a month."

I laughed, trying to imagine the little troublemaker, but what I was really struggling to imagine was Kankuro being an uncle. I really couldn't see him juggling babies and getting baby milk formula, or even being around kids for that matter. He was too gruff and agitated.

Eyeing his broad shoulders again, my gaze fell down his biceps and trailed down to his large hands. They seemed roughened from his work with puppets, but I wanted to feel them. Wanted to feel the strength in those hands, and to feel them on me…

At my thoughts I found myself finding it hard to breathe properly, but shaking my head did nothing to clear away the indecent images from my head. The images stuck there like glue, of his hands trailing up my thighs and exploring bare skin.

My face reddened considerably.

"You have a nephew. Daisuke?" Kankuro asked quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

My mouth twitched and my face saddened, because I did really miss Daisuke. Daisuke is my sister's only child, but she died when he was two after a mission went horribly wrong. She was captured, tortured for information in the most repulsing ways, and yet she never gave away any information, and she did not give up.

Since my sister and Daisuke were my only family, when she died I had to become Daisuke's guardian and raise him. He knows his mother is dead, which grates on me because he is so young and shouldn't really know such information…but surprisingly he's done rather well. Daisuke is the kind of child who has an odd calmness about them, and a wisdom way beyond his years.

Kankuro captured my hand, stilling it from wiping away the paint. He wanted me to go into more detail. His movement surprised and excited me, because he was touching me willingly. The heat of his skin seeped into mine, alluring me closer to him. He gave me a look that said I could trust him, but I didn't want to trust my brain at the moment: my head is too perverted right now.

"Daisuke is my nephew and he lives with me…because my sister is dead," I said simply, not wanting to go into details, "He's a real sweetie, but he's a little too understanding. I sometimes wish he would be angry with me, because I'm not there as much as I'm supposed to."

Since the soulmate crap had started I had had to send a quick word to my most trusted neighbour to look after Daisuke, and ever since I have been writing letters to him each day to see how he is. He got another good homework report. He complains about Momoka disturbing the lessons with her interrogations. He seems happy enough. I hope.

"Life is hard. He probably understands that," Kankuro told me a little stiffly, "Sounds like a great kid."

I nodded enthusiastically, enraged that anyone would think differently.

"Daisuke is the most pleasant, most intelligent and kind-hearted little boy I have ever met. Of course he's a great kid!" I snapped at him, attacking him with the face wipe again, "He wakes himself up in the mornings, before I can even wake up, and he's preparing breakfast when I enter the kitchen. He's fucking five, how the hell did he learn how to make tomagoyaki?"

Kankuro smirked.

"Momoka does that too, but she forces everyone up by bashing pans together. Maybe it's a thing kids do these days? You can't underestimate the kids; they understand more than you think."

Staring at him, I realised that I had uncovered half his face now, and despite him looking hilarious I was also caught off guard with how…with how damn _handsome_ he was. My face burst into flames, reddening horrifically, but I refused to give up with my task. I hesitated with the face wipe, gaining his attention to my nerves once again. The atmosphere had changed, I could feel it…something important was about to happen.

Kankuro had stopped smirking, his face taking on a much more serious expression. He could feel it too; the abrupt sense of intensity. He leaned in closer to me, raising images of a romantic kiss to the surface of my mind. Tingling with anticipation I stepped in even closer to him, my body against his…tilting my head slightly my stomach bubbled with restlessness. I closed my eyes, willing the kiss to happen but…_what is he waiting for?_ Shouldn't this be happening in a blur of hot passion, with the sweaty excitement of tearing our clothes off? Doesn't he find me attractive? Hang on…do I have bad breath or something…

As insecurities flooded through my mind, I opened my eyes to see Kankuro staring at me silently…and then he lifted his hand to prod me in the forehead.

Hopes of a romantic kiss…._ruined_.

"What the fuck, you shit. What you doing!" I fumed, jabbing a fist at his ribs, "You can't just prod people. Here I was thinking you were about to get serious."

He wheezed, instantly apologetic, but he had the nerve to laugh. In response to that, I brought my heel down onto his foot, hard, and I ground it into the shoe. He yelped, which brought a wave of satisfaction.

"Hey, isn't that a little too violent in reply to a prod?" he growled, taking the wipe off me and rubbing at the paint until all traces were gone, "I think you have anger issues, chic."

I snorted, refusing to blush when he looked at me, but I could feel my body betraying me. The heat was gradually building into my face, and when Kankuro narrowed his eyes at me I turned, searching for a distraction. I can't believe he_ ruined _that moment!

"I can't imagine you as an uncle," I blurted out, ignoring him as he stepped closer to me, "You're too rough around the edges."

He chuckled, his fingers finding the ends of my hair and tugging lightly, and I had the odd realisation that the mood had changed in the room once again. He wasn't angry with me, or backing away from me, but he was actually…_admiring me?_ The fuck?

Turning, I saw that he was running his fingers through my long ponytail, interest sparking behind his eyes. He tugged again, gentle, and I couldn't help but realise it felt quite nice. His hand reached up to my face, his fingers trailing over my lips once. My entire body tingled.

"What are you doing, bastard," I asked quietly, turning my face away, "You got serious all of a sudden…_again_…"

Kankuro turned my face towards him again, unnerving me with his persistence. What the hell is his problem? Is he messing with me with the whole 'am I gonna kiss you?' routine, because I ain't going to get played_. I just want a simple honest relationship for fucks sake! _

"I may be rough around the edges, but I can be gentle," he told me, leaning in so close that his forehead was almost touching mine, "And I think that you can be gentle too. Before I thought you were an evil hell bitch, I admit, but after hearing you talk about your nephew…you're a big softie ain't you?"

I glowered, cursing myself for allowing myself to be so vulnerable, but I found that I didn't want to push away, despite how much he pisses me off. The intimacy was intoxicating, causing my heart to pound hard and my breathing to become shallow. If he pulls away from this intimate moment, I swear I will gut him like a fish and remove his manhood…

"You got a problem with that?" I challenged, glaring up at him, "Cuz I don't give a shit if you do."

Tilting his head, he regarded me seriously, but then he just did it. He kissed me, lips arresting mine in a passionate frenzy. Pressing his body against mine solidly, his arms wound around me, forming an iron band that I could not escape, but I didn't want to escape this.

_At last_, I smiled to myself, _so I do get my kiss tonight._

When his tongue entered my mouth I groaned, but with alarm and not arousal. I had never kissed with tongue before, since it seemed such an intimate and forbidden part of kissing, but now that I was doing it…I rather liked it. It made my lust soar sky-high, urging me to press my breasts against his chest in the invitation that he could go further. To hell with first date rules right now; I want dirty, filthy, sexy groping and teasing, complete with hard fucking.

Groaning at my perverted thoughts spinning around in my head, all ending with us getting wild and kinky as we both rocked our bodies together, I felt Kankuro shift. His hands seized mine and pushed them against the wall, and we broke apart, breathless. Jeez, if he's thinking dirty thoughts like me, then I'm all for it, man. Just tear open my dress and _ravish me_…

"So," he smiled, giving a lingering kiss to my neck, "this is what hides under the mask of the hell bitch, hey?"

My gaze hardened at his remark, my hands straining against his grip so that I could regain the upper hand. He didn't want to relinquish the power though, and his grip tightened on me. I was forced to face the fact that unless I gave up, I would definitely punch him down. Yet I'm still wishing for kinky time. Fingers crossed.

"I like being this close to you," he muttered, grinding his hips against mine teasingly, "You need to stop with the whole scary façade, because I think there's a soft as clouds girl in there begging for cuddles or something. Or…are you the hard-core, bondage sex type who likes pain?"

Feeling my lust increase tenfold every time he rubbed against me, it took me a moment to realise what he had actually said. Well…would it be really scary if I said I did like the hard-core sex stuff? Like, hey, my sexual needs are complicated, but I like to feel like I'm on the same level with my partner. I want to be scary and kinky with someone who_ likes_ scary and kinky.

Kankuro grinned, moving away from me just as I leaned in for another kiss. Just like that, I was fucking enraged again.

I threw my heel at him, but he ducked it easily and gave me a doubting look. What was it about him that made me feel so inferior all of a sudden, and made me want to rip his head off? Seriously, he switches between wimp and then power-hungry god; what is up with him? Why turn me on and then deprive me of some grind time? I _like_ grind time, and when I don't get it I get frustrated.

Due to me being pissed off I made a move to leave the toilets, but I felt his hand on my arm, stopping me from re-joining the world of dazzling design. When I looked at him he seemed nervous, his gaze silently insistent. Damn, I hate how unpredictable he is-he just keeps changing and I don't know how to read him. I know I haven't seen him in years, but he was never like this when we were kids. He used to just wear a constant sneer. Now he's a wimp, a sex god and a nervous freak?

"What you doing?" I hissed, moving to open the door.

Once again he stopped me from leaving, and his gaze was getting even more imploring as he closed the door. It was beginning to frighten me. My impatience calmed slightly as I looked at him, but I was still tingling with the need of hot steamy sex.

"Wait, Ume," he said quietly, standing in front of the door, "I need to say something."

I huffed, crossing my arms irritably. My foot tapped the floor, and he took notice of this grimly but didn't comment. Instead, his mouth twisted awkwardly as if struggling to form the right words to say.

"It's just, like…do you really hate me?" he asked, his eyes wavering away from me, "And if you do, how can I make it up to you? It's been playing on my mind, and I don't think I can move forward until I understand what's going on inside your head."

Gaping at him, I realised that this may very well be the reason he has being acting odd all night. However, that doesn't mean I forgive him for acting like I'm diseased one moment, and then irresistible the next. Plus, the wetness between my legs is uncomfortable when there is nothing being done about it.

"You idiot," I whispered, wanting to smack my knee into his groin, "If you're that unsure, don't even bother with all the kissing and grinding, because I don't like to be disappointed when people chicken out, just because you don't have your own fucking thoughts organised!"

He gave a small nod mutely as response to my harsh outburst, but I wasn't wrong was I? Why go into the deep end if you're just going to decide you can't brave it mid dive? It just makes things complicated…as a result I'm blazing furious because he led me on, and I'm so fucking horny I want to go drag him home and chain him up for a brutal riding session. It's wrong to excite someone and then leave them high and dry, dammit!

I hesitated before moving to exit again, and as I did move forward I felt his hand capture mine, his fingers entangling with mine. For a moment I considered leaving our hands like that, but then I pulled away. No way am I gonna let him touch me after leading me on like that.

Kankuro was right though. I did still hate him, despite how good a kisser he is. In fact, I had better keep away from kissing him as much as possible, or else I will feel compelled to forgive him for being an asshole. That, and I need to stop him getting me excited, only to disappoint me again.

**Kankuro's P.O.V**

I was right about her hating my very existence. Jeez, the way she keeps looking at me, as if I'm the shit at the bottom of her shoe. The only reason I had kissed her before was because I was desperate to feel a connection, but that idea went flat. Yeah, I felt it was a good moment to get closer, because she was so cute about her nephew. For a split second she appeared human to me, and not demonic. However, things got steamy, and I could see it in her eyes that she wanted more, and that made me want more…but I decided to stop because I'm a gentleman, and our first time together shouldn't be in the toilets. It should be in a comfortable bed with all the right equipment for kinky foreplay, and to make the moment feel special and intimate.

Yet, I think I've made things worse after asking her if she really hates me. I went to try and hold her hand, but she pulled away, and now I'm left with the conclusion she's repulsed by me. Hell, she's disgusted by the very fact that we're soulmates, and it's startling enough that she's agreed to go through with this. Yes, she seemed to want me to kiss her and even go further than that, but I'm feeling confused. She's meant to hate me.

What does she actually want? If she's so unsatisfied with me, what is she doing here with me, at this ball in a damn sexy backless dress? Is she trying to mess with my head? Looking at her it seems she's dressed to impress, but then I meet her eyes or talk to her, and it looks like she wants to rip my spine out. I've felt so low, and so unmanly and weak this evening.

Right now Ume is eating more yakitori, her back turned to me as she talks to a waitress about some shit. I'm just stood there, feeling completely isolated and rejected. Am I really expected to stand here with a woman who wishes me pain?

Sighing, I tapped her shoulder gently. Her eyes burnt holes into me as soon as she turned, but I refused to yield under the heavy glare.

"I'm going home. Enjoy the yakitori," I said quietly, and then turned to go.

I knew she wouldn't follow me, not like Shino's girl had gone to chase him. Somewhere deep inside though I wished she would just chase me and make me feel wanted. It would be better than walking back to Sasuke's feeling like a sack of shit.

A waiter gave me my coat at the door, seemingly confused with who I was, and I remembered I had removed my face paint. Could it be that I should have left it on? Would that have made a difference?

Shaking my head I just left, without turning to look back. It was so cold now, standing outside. Facing the blackness lit by a few street lamps, I thought about how the guys were back home. Was Temari howling with laughter about how much I would mess up, and was Gaara just wishing I would get this all over with? Were Momoka and Suiko wishing for me to get home?

Sighing, I kicked at a pebble, beginning the lonely journey back to Sasuke's. At least when I get to his place I can drink the beer I had persuaded him to put aside for me. Maybe then I'll feel better.

However, I felt a shadow fall over me from my right. I grimly looked in that direction, and to my surprise I saw Gaara. He was looking very annoyed, and I guessed that had something to do with Momoka. Yet, more importantly…

"What the fuck you doing here?" I grumped at him, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "The Kazekage can't just wonder to Konoha whenever he wants. What about Suna?"

He blinked at me, arms crossed. A silence drifted between us as he continued to study me, his jade eyes taking in my face without the paint.

"It seems the night did not go well for you," he commented dryly, closing his eyes, "What did you do?"

I flinched. There it is again: the accusation that I've done something wrong. Why can't it be that it just didn't work? Why can't it just be the case that Ume is a scary demonic woman, and I don't know what to do to get to the soft fluffy goo in the middle of her hard shell?

Scowling at him I stomped forward, not willing to listen to anything else that would make me feel like crap. Gaara followed me, coming to walk beside me, his face impassive. I really wanted to be alone and mope somewhere, yet I didn't want to do that in front of my brother. Hell, I was a grown man; I was supposed to be able to shrug these petty things off.

"Temari and Akiko are at Sasuke's with Momoka and Suiko…and Ume's nephew Daisuke," Gaara informed me quietly, his eyes sliding over to look at me.

I gave a deep rumbling exhale, agitated.

"Why?" I grunted, glaring into the distance, "I'm not in the mood."

More silence, apart from the gentle hiss of the wind weaving between buildings. A street lamp flickered overhead, and I sniffed at the cold.

"Temari and Akiko are girls, they'll help you with this," Gaara said quietly, turning to face me, "You're a little rusty in the romance department, so we all got worried and decided to help."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to him.

"And why did you bring Daisuke?"

Gaara sighed this time, looking very tired. I knew that look: it was a look of a father who had been nagged by a certain little girl.

"Momoka did a little detective work, found he was Ume's nephew and begged that he came with us."

Unable to help myself I grinned, because that sounded just like Momoka. Trust her to go investigating Ume's background and family for me.

As we arrived at Sasuke's house I wondered if they had even asked Sasuke's permission to stay here, but that thought was pushed out my mind as Momoka flew out the door excitedly. She pulled a sheepish expression at Gaara, probably knowing she was still in trouble for humiliating a teacher, but she gave me a hug.

"I've been banned from shōgi and kenjutsu," she informed me in a whisper, "They found out about how I created the trap."

I blinked_. Trap?_ Oh for fucks sake; as if she wasn't in as much trouble as it was, she had made a _trap?_ No wonder Gaara was so pissed before. Not only is she being a nuisance in class by talking back, she's also actively ensnaring teachers in _traps_…

"Momoka…you are five years old…how on earth did you learn about traps?" I groaned, ruffling her auburn hair.

She pouted as if unhappy I had doubted her intelligence.

"I read what you call a _book_," she answered smartly, and then gave me a big grin, "Daddy gave it to me for my birthday."

Gaara grunted, hanging his head. What the fuck made him think that was the kind of thing to give to a five year old? I had given her books too, yeah, but ones with cute little fairy-tales in.

"I've removed it from her library…at the time it seemed a good idea," Gaara explained, "I thought it would help with her science work."

Akiko and Temari came out, with Akiko carrying Suiko and Temari holding a mixing bowl…a sign that Temari was making some hideous recipe for us to eat. Beside them, waiting awkwardly in the doorway, was a little boy. He was a little taller than Momoka, with hair as purple as Ume's, but with deep brown eyes and spectacles. When our gazes locked I felt a chill go through me, because he was glaring at me with the same intensity that Ume had in her glares. Creepy kid…as if I need more people to hate my guts.

"That's Daisuke," Momoka giggled, knotting her hands together, "I've told him all about you."

Great…so he knows that I'm fated to his auntie? Lovely…

We all walked into Sasuke's house (and Sasuke was seemingly nowhere to be found, nor was Haruki). Temari vanished into the kitchen, creating a mess, and the kids all settled down around Momoka's shōgi board. To my surprise, Daisuke went to play shōgi with her…and was actually quite good at the game.

Yet, it came to the fact that Akiko and Gaara wanted to have a little talk with me. It was plain on my face that I hadn't had an enjoyable experience, and they wanted to help. It was very late after they had decided they had grilled me enough on how to make a good impression, but I don't think I absorbed anything that they had said. Ume didn't seem like the kind of girl who just brought all the romantic shit, so buying chocolates and flowers seemed like a waste. Akiko was alarmed when I voiced this opinion, and instantly shouted me down, her fiery passion igniting.

"It may seem that she isn't the romantic type, but you can at least make some form of effort! Some girls are embarrassed to ask for romance, and some just want small doses!"

I flinched from her, understanding her reasoning, but it still didn't feel right. Imagining Ume gushing over a bouquet didn't feel right, nor did an image of her sitting all elegant and pretty in a restaurant. In fact, when I imagined Ume in a relationship, all I could see was murderous intent and…maybe a bit of…um, heavy fuck pounding against a wall while she orders me to fuck her harder…yeah, I can imagine that.

"But she hates me, and for good reason," I barked back at her, and then grimaced when I realised I had shouted, "I mean…it's like I disgust her, and I don't blame her. She's too unpredictable; one minute she looks like she wants to hammer nails into me, the next we're kissing and she's all content…and then she's back to wanting to slaughter me. "

Akiko's gaze turned sympathetic, but Temari entered the room and sat down heavily beside us.

"Yeah, you are disgusting. You act like an ape and don't talk like a gentleman," she laughed, punching me in the arm, "But the kissing? You sure you didn't disappoint her or anything?"

My face fell into an expression of misery, and I stood, announcing I was going to bed. I wasn't going to sit and listen to how horrid I was as a human being. I was not in the mood for it, but I knew I had kinda led Ume on. The way her body pressed against mine as we kissed said that, because she was getting really excited. It's just…our first time in the toilets? Seriously?

After getting ready for bed in Sasuke's huge bathroom, I headed out but almost bumped into a small figure. Panicked, I instantly apologised, wondering if it was Momoka…yet, it was Daisuke, and he glared up at me and adjusted his spectacles.

For a moment we just stared at each other, lost for words, and it seemed he saw me as a disgusting person too. Again I apologised, moving around Daisuke to make it to my room, but his small hand gripped the hem of my shirt.

"Ume isn't as strong as she looks," he told me quietly, his brown eyes burning into me, "You need to be patient with her, but you need to be kind and genuine all the time."

His words rang in my head, sounding like a warning, but I sighed. Now I have a five year old giving me advice…that shit ain't normal. Isn't it meant to be me giving advice to the kid?

"Yeah…" I muttered, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "Ume is…unpredictable though."

Daisuke's glared intensified, and I wondered if Ume even knew he was here. She's his guardian, so…?

"Does Ume know you're here?" I asked, concerned about how pissed off she would be if she really didn't know.

Daisuke shook his head, and instant alarm bells were ringing in my head. This is bad, super evil _bad_…

"_What!_ She'll go crazy nuts mad," I hissed, kneeling in front of the kid, "She thinks the world of you, so don't you think it's important to tell her where you are?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, taking off his spectacles and rubbing the lenses on his shirt to clean them. Once he was done he put them on again, sighed, and then flicked me on the forehead.

"I'm investigating you," he said simply, calm as could be, "Kazekage-Sama has granted me the permission to calculate whether or not you are right for my auntie. Yes, Ume will be angry with me for not asking for her permission, but to be effective in my research I will have to study you at close range."

I gaped at him. This kid has the same crazy shit intelligence as Momoka!

"Also," Daisuke said seriously, "Momoka is on a rampage in her room. I won her in shōgi. Calm her down, will you?"

_Say what…?_

* * *

**So there's Chapter 15...there are a load of misunderstandings between this couple, as they both kinda want things to work, but they're both reading each other wrong. Also, I sympathize with Ume with the 'scary' girl image, because it does scare the boys and girls away when it comes to relationships. This is by far my favourite pairing though (but I do like SasukexHaruki too...), and I could write about them forever :)**

_**Please review, advise and criticise!**_

**Two major events done and over with (the summoning and the ball), and now it's up to them to make it work. Prepare yourselves for awkward dates, horny urges and arguments! xD oh how I am excited about the future mature content, considering how most of the pairings are inexperienced...so cute! **

**For now, taa-taa...I'm off to formulate a cunning plan! **


	16. Chapter 16: Trying to do Right

**What to say, what to say...um...well, I did a lot of research for this one, because I'm not a guy and so I don't really know what guys like in terms of sex stuff...(hint hint). I hope my research paid off, and that it's realistic :) Happy reading!**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Upon escaping Naruto's apartment in a disordered hurry, I then decided to do a thorough search of the village. Truth be told I should have done it yesterday night, but I was so angry and confused that beer seemed to be the only option for me.

Sometimes, even I can be a complete utter idiot.

A searing headache is drilling into my temples, and I'm feeling numb over having told Naruto that I was in love with him. Vaguely I remember leaning forward to kiss him, but Naruto being Naruto shrugged it off and acted natural, seeming to understand I was in emotional turmoil with myself. Honestly, Naruto's way of dealing with things astounds me, because if I were him I would have exploded.

But Naruto is Naruto, and we're as different as moonbeams and lightning.

Sighing, I overlook the village from the highest rooftops, my eyes getting to work. All I could see was the late morning flood of people, children laughing and shinobi. They all look so happy, so carefree, but one fact stands out to me. Haruki is nowhere to be seen. My eyes could not pick out his distinctive bronze scruffy hair, or his odd blue and amber eyed gaze…

Something inside me broke. What can I do now? Keep looking?

Desperate, I searched high and low in Konoha, observing dark alleyways, checking in at hotels and inns to check if they had any late comers last night. As a last resort I started to ask people, giving out Haruki's description in the hope that they would have seen him.

No one had seen him, and that enraged me. He's a bronze haired, odd eyed guy who's taller than me; how the hell could he have disappeared? It's not like he really went out of Konoha and turned his back on me for good. Right?

Defeated I returned to my home, discovering that Kankuro's entire family had made themselves comfortable there. It was all fine because I had granted them permission, but I was not in the mood for company. I passed Temari's cooking, not hungry, and I went straight to my room, not even bothering to greet them all.

I'm an idiot. Haruki was annoying, sure, but he was decent. He can cook, he's strong, he challenges me (which I secretly like)…I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. The only issue is that I do love Naruto, and Haruki is not Naruto, despite the similarities between the radiant smiles and unbearable stubbornness.

But I do _like_ Haruki. I like him enough to search for him for an entire three hours, so doesn't that mean something?

A knock at the door, and it's Kankuro. He looks tired, grim, but he sits next to me on my bed with letters in his hands. One is already open, but the other has my name on it.

"The Hokage wants feedback on our experiences so far. We have to remember that this is a mission, and not a twisted dating show…we have sheets to fill in and sign," Kankuro informed me quietly, his eyes trained on the floor.

I gave a single nod, my hands knotted together in a tight clasp. From the way Kankuro was acting he knew Haruki had left, and he had also had a very dislikeable experience with his 'Fire Cracker' as he calls her.

My room is dark as we sit side by side, but a thin stream of light filters through the gap in the curtains. The light falls across us like the Spotlight of Shame, and it all feels so cold. I can't help being in love with Naruto, and I also can't help my personality. I am well aware of how hard a person I am to be around, but I _tried_ with Haruki. I tried, and we danced, and he cooked…there was so much more I wanted to do with him. Admittedly I wanted to know how it felt to wake up in the morning, turn onto my side and to see him asleep beside me, breathing soundly. I wanted to be able to reach out and touch him, with the comfortable knowledge that we were together.

Never have I asked for any of this hurt. Haruki doesn't deserve this: I should have tried harder, and I still can. It's not over till it's over, and I don't recall giving up hope, so I'm not quitting.

Turning to Kankuro I tore the letter open, revealing the many papers inside. My mouth twisted in a grimace, but I held the papers up and studied them.

"Do you think I should try harder to be a better person?" I asked Kankuro silently, glancing at him sideways, "And do things like give money to the poor, and help out in Konoha with Academy funding, or to try to enter political debates to try to make a difference? Would any of that make me a better person?"

Kankuro grunted, an amused smirk on his face, but he considered me seriously.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" he replied gruffly, "But it's not just things like that, is it? It's the little things, like…I _dunno_, holding the door open for people, and using your manners. We should all make an effort every day. Shoving money at people doesn't necessarily make you a good person, because that can be easy if you're rich. It's about you _as_ a person: do you treat others nicely, on a day-to-day basis?"

My shoulders slumped, and I feigned interest in the papers I was holding.

"Do you think it would help then?" I asked sharply, glowering at him.

He shrugged.

"It can. Why not try volunteering at the elderly home serving tea or something? You'll be helping out and making a difference, while working on your sour personality."

Rolling my eyes I smacked the papers down on my lap, contemplating if I should clout him in the head. Yet, his ideas weren't too bad, so I didn't hit him…

"Well your personality isn't always pleasant," I retorted, "You're impatient, crude and overbearingly arrogant."

Kankuro grimaced, twiddling his thumbs as he considered something. It wasn't like him to really consider anything because he was normally the 'go with the flow' guy, but now he looks uncertain of himself. He wouldn't bring himself to tell me what was wrong; that would be too shameful for him. However, I knew he would sulk and feel bad for himself on his own, making himself feel even worse…then maybe he would drink a few beers and indulge in sad music…

"I'm not perfect," Kankuro muttered, standing to leave, "I admit I sometimes don't treat people right…but, Sasuke, you're hardly the warm kinda guy. You come off cold. Work on it."

I gave a reluctant nod, muttering a deep 'Hn', and I set about signing the papers. The Hokage was insane to think us wanting to be signing and writing answers so early into the mission, but we had very little choice in the matter. This is a mission, after all, but it was humiliating to write about how Haruki had left on the first 'date', and that it all happened because of me.

Yet I know one thing…I can't claim to be the kind of man Haruki needs, and I can do better. It shouldn't be difficult for him just because I'm a disaster in the romantic department. That's just unfair.

Tiredly I arose from my bed, shoving the papers to the side, and I made my way out of the house. I need to work on becoming a better person, and so I'll volunteer at the elderly home, and I'll give money to the Konoha Orphanage. Those are my big changes, but like Kankuro said, the small things count too, so when I saw Temari emerging from my kitchen covered in flour, I wished her a good day and politely excused myself.

Even that small process was excruciating, and I did earn a very confused look from Temari…

It didn't take too long, incidentally, to be accepted to volunteer at the elderly home and to give to the Konoha Orphanage. Yes, I had to sign a lot of papers and so on, but overall the process was very simple for me…though, I do have the sneaking suspicion that they were overly creeped out at my new-found generousness, and so they wanted me gone as soon as possible.

It was tiresome being kind to everyone. Along the way back home I helped seven elderly people with their shopping bags, or with crossing the road and so on, and I held the door open for people and made sure to greet them if they looked my way…_do people really do this_? Do they really go to such lengths just to prove their kindness?

It's such a pain.

However, before I went home I did find myself in the library, among books that made me cringe. Titles such as '_How to be an impressive Romantic' _and '_Tips to be a gentleman' _popped out at me, and so (with a reluctant expression) I pulled them out and read through them briefly.

I've never really had to think about my behaviour before. It's always been very easy for me as I've grown up, for the girls liked the moody mysterious thing about me, but really I didn't give a shit about anything back then but revenge. It was cringe worthy to remember how Sakura used to throw herself at me, and how Karin used to blush and take off her glasses to talk to me.

I knew they were interested, but I didn't give a fuck. They could pour their hearts out to me and I wouldn't even flinch.

Yet…

Now I have to actually correct myself. I can't use the excuse of being a Uchiha anymore, or that I had a tough childhood and my family had been slaughtered…I have to realise that if I want to change then it's up to me to do it.

Ignoring the looks I received at the cash register, I decided to take the long way home, wondering through the woods. The wildlife calmed me, made everything else seem belittled by nature's power and beauty, and it also helped me forget a little about the most recent events.

Sunlight had turned into the warm lazy gold that filtered through the trees, the kind that made everything feel eerie and tranquil, and the grass was wet from rain, the dewdrops glistening in the light. Inhaling I smelt the rich damp earth, and I sat on a fallen log in the clearing.

It was nice here, where no one could find me unless they really tried. No one was around, and it left me to my thoughts, secluded, in this little place.

However, I heard the soft crunch of footsteps behind me, which arose an irritated growl from me. This was my place, and no one ever came here, so who on _earth…?_

Standing to greet the intruder, I made sure to hide my embarrassing library books behind my back, but then I felt my entire chest tighten painfully. An agonising sensation in my heart started, my pulse quivered, and my thoughts went blank. All that seemed to matter was who was in front of me. My eyes trailed over the shadowed figure standing under the tree. An amber eye was revealed from the shadows by a shred of light, and that told me everything.

I was in trouble. Deep trouble.

"Haruki," I breathed, trying to think of ways to throw off his telepathy, "You…"

Haruki gave a heavy sigh, emerging from his place in the darkness. He looked very angry, his jaw tight, his eyes hard and his fists clenched. I wished he would stop looking at me, because he was glaring at me so intensely I could feel the fury touching me, pinching at me in accusation. With each step he took towards me, it seemed his rage increased.

"You kissed Naruto," he stated in deadly silence, walking forward, "And I thought things couldn't possibly get worse."

Frozen in place I watched as he came closer, murderous intent in his eyes. I knew it was wrong to kiss Naruto, but I wasn't satisfied like I had thought I would be. There was no passion, or anything for that matter. It was just an empty fantasy being fulfilled, despite it being pointless when we obviously weren't meant to be together; we had our own soulmates.

Haruki stood directly in front of me and I was forced to look away awkwardly. He should just punch me, dammit. I deserved it. There would be no argument from me, it would be completely understandable and he would gain a degree of satisfaction. I wouldn't blame him, or force any guilt upon him for it.

"You're an idiot," he hissed at me, reaching for me to jerk my head up roughly, "I never left."

My eyes widened considerably; my heart felt like it had been throttled.

"_What?" _

He looked serious, but I was still expecting him to hit me. I was expecting him to try to kill me, for fucks sake, and then he says he never left? Does that make things better: the fact that he never left? How do I actually feel about this? I was so worried and felt worthless when I saw him walking away from me.

I felt numb, and now he says _he never left? _

"I watched you go and get drunk…" he said distantly, sounding agitated, "It wasn't just beer that you drowned, but shots as well? Mixing drinks is suicidal, thoughtless and…_fucking insane!_ I'm amazed you're still standing, but I know you've got a headache at least."

His voice was getting louder in rage, and his hands were now gripping my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"I was going to step in and help because you were so wasted, but then I realised you were off to Naruto's…and then realised from his thoughts that you do this _regularly_…" he continued, his eyes feverish, "_Then you kissed him!_ But did you know that Naruto stayed up all night watching over you, because he was worried you might vomit in your sleep. Do you know that if he hadn't of done that, and you did vomit in your sleep, you could have _choked to death?"_

I flinched. Not even Naruto had lectured me like this, with a blazing fury over my wellbeing. It made me feel like a little kid being told off, lectured by its parents.

"Did you even consider alcohol poisoning? Someone spiking your drink and long-term health problems…alcohol is not a cure for stress you know, and I'm being led to believe you are alcohol dependant," Haruki finished.

When he saw I wasn't looking at him he gripped the back of my head, his hand pulling at my hair, and he forced me to look at him again. Grimly, I realised what he was getting at, and it was exactly what Tsunade had moaned at me about three years ago.

"You think I'm an alcoholic," I muttered quietly, uncomfortable with how close he was.

His hand tightened in my hair, and I knew he had heard my thoughts.

"So the Hokage warned you about your drinking," he growled, baring his teeth, "You _idiot."_

Closing my eyes in a sad attempt to escape, I felt his other hand on the side of my face. His grip loosened, he sighed, and then I jerked when I felt Haruki rest his forehead against mine.

Daring to open my eyes, I was startled to find that his eyes were also open, and he was staring right at me. My first instinct was to move away, but when I tried the hand on the back of my head only brought me closer again. I swallowed nervously…this guy…he scares me. _Me_…he scares the shit out of me, and I'm a Uchiha. How does he do this to me; it's like I'm suffocating whenever he touches me.

"Now," Haruki said seriously, holding my eyes with heated determination, "I've removed all the alcohol in your house, and now we're going to see the Hokage for a check-up. There are no arguments on this, or I will punch you and drag you to the Hokage. Got it?"

Bewildered, I just stared at him. He's serious? I had thought he would go ballistic over me kissing Naruto, but…?

"Your health is more important," Haruki answered my thoughts abruptly, "And…you were drunk, so…"

Then, before I could react, his hand seized mine and he started to drag me in the direction of the Hokage residence. He's completely serious, and for some reason I want to cry. I want to cry because he actually cares, and he never left me.

When the tears started Haruki paused, glancing back at me in alarm. Embarrassed I tried to turn away, but Haruki didn't let me, and pulled me into a hug. On my part it was awkward because I don't hug anyone, but for Haruki it seemed completely natural. There is no place I would rather be right now, than with someone who cares so deeply for me, and that place is with Haruki, no matter how forceful and intimate he is. I need him: someone who doesn't give a fuck about how powerful I am as a ninja, but cares about me as an individual.

Haruki smiled and wiped away a tear on my cheek, which received him a scowl from me.

"You don't need any damn books to tell you how to be kind, either," Haruki told me gently, kissing my forehead, "You're pretty cute, y'know."

I bumped my head on his shoulder at his words, grunting. I needed to hide my face, because after feeling his lips on me my body felt overly sensitive and warm. It was a nice change from feeling forever broken and dark after all the terrible things I've done.

"I'm _not_ cute," I mumbled, biting my lip, "You're insane to say such a thing."

His hand lowered to the base of my back, and I reminded myself that this was the first time I had ever gotten this close to a man. It was thrilling for me, but I didn't want to show it, so I pushed away from him slightly, muttering that we had best get a move on. Haruki smirked.

"You best get used to us getting close, because I intend to get a lot closer than this," he said with a dark, secretive grin, "You're already testing my self-control."

My entire body stiffened at his words, because I understood what he was implying. I crossed my arms self-consciously, feeling nerves tingle through me. Undoubtedly it seems he has a high sex drive, but I've never had sex with a man. I knew how it was supposed to work, but to think about it…it was different from sex with a woman, because to be awfully honest that was as exciting as having sex with a rock, but with a man…it was very different. My heart pounded hard just thinking about it.

"Sasuke, you're being dirty," Haruki whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, when the time comes I'll be gentle."

His remark earned my fist connecting with his ribs, but I was pleasantly surprised when he laughed off the blow, and then proceeded to scruff up my hair affectionately. It was good to see him happy again, because when he was angry it pained me. Understandably that means I have to do my best not to anger him again with my drinking, and to do my best to love him.

Haruki continued to hold my hand on the way to the Hokage residence, and we received a lot of attention from people around us, but I no longer cared about people knowing I was gay. Why would I care, when I have someone as caring and loving as Haruki? No one else really matters.

My mind caught on my last thought, halting: _No one else really matters?_ Then what about Naruto? How do I feel about him now, when I'm walking through the village holding hands with Haruki, and thinking so highly of him? Am I possibly losing touch with the feelings I harboured for him ever since we were kids?

Glancing sideways at Haruki, I wondered dismally…this does feel different from what I felt with Naruto. I'm getting nervous and embarrassed for one thing, and that's very alien to me.

Another thing is…he makes me want to be a better man.

**Haruki's P.O.V**

He came without complaint, looking sheepish and self-conscious. The expression was odd on him, because I was accustomed to the idea of his face being impassive and cold, but he looked cute nonetheless.

The Hokage was not pleased to see me at all, but she did not argue with my request for her to look over Sasuke. I stayed close by, watching (very keenly I admit) as his shirt was removed to reveal his pale smooth skin. He refused to look at me as he was examined, and his thoughts told me he was worried over what I was thinking, but that was seriously ridiculous. He's delicious. In fact, if the Hokage wasn't in the room I would be tearing off his boxers and ravishing him right now.

But, despite his cold exterior, Sasuke is a delicate flower in the gay department. It's strange to him to get intimate with a man, but he enjoys it. I know he does, because I can see him blushing, and I can hear his thoughts.

_Must you stare so intently? _Sasuke hissed mentally to me, his dark eyes glaring.

I grinned, unable to help myself, and I simply nodded. Sasuke sighed at my response, earning a glare from the Hokage, but he smiled at me.

_So…does this mean you'll come back with me? _He asked quietly, his gaze insistent.

I nodded firmly, wondering why he had thought I wouldn't. I had never left, and I wasn't able to. I was annoyed and hurt, severely pissed off and all, but we're soulmates. Truthfully I don't feel obligated to the word, but I feel for Sasuke. I do really like him, and that fondness only grew when I saw him escape from Naruto's apartment with a feeling of deep shame, only to then search like a maniac for me. It was heart-warming, and a bit cruel on my behalf, but I needed convincing that he cared. Then he drilled it into his head that he needed to change, and went ahead and donated to the Konoha Orphanage, and signed up for volunteer work at the elderly home…and then he went and brought those cringe worthy books.

He does care.

The Hokage informed us that Sasuke's drinking had taken a toll on his body. She went through a list of things that were likely to happen if he continued his brutal carnage of alcohol, and I listened silently in dread. One thing was clear: his body needed alcohol because he was dependant on it. However, we need to wean him off it slowly, or else his body would react badly.

Sasuke was in a state of shock. He didn't know it was this bad, and he cursed himself for adding another problem to the relationship.

I went to hold his hand, and smiled.

"We'll beat this," I told him firmly, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "I'll make sure of it."

I'm in this for the long haul. There is no going back for me, because I've already made my decision to stay with him. He can moan and groan about everything, and I'm still gonna stick to him like glue.

We left to return to his house, with hundreds of leaflets and contacts for counselling. Sasuke shoved them all in the bag containing his library books, muttering something about keeping this from the others, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you can try to hide it but I think I made your issue clear when I poured all the alcohol down the sink. There were more bottles around the house than in a beer factory," I retorted calmly, taking the bag from him, "Also, all the bedrooms are taken, so I'm sleeping with you tonight."

Anger was clear on his face, but then he realised what I had said.

"So soon?" he asked, clearly not realising what I meant.

Chuckling, I ruffled his hair up; unable to stop myself from laughing when he looked up at me with such a concerned gaze.

"I don't mean we're gonna fuck tonight, I just mean there are no beds left and so I'm sleeping in your bed, yeah?"

His pale skin darkened with red as he realised his mistake.

_Well you best not steal the covers then, _he thought to me darkly, keen to regain an impassive expression, _and I don't like feet touching me, either._

I clucked my tongue, amused with his so-called 'rules'. He doesn't need to worry over feet touching stuff though: I wear socks to bed.

To say introducing myself to Kankuro's family was awkward is an understatement. They all stared at me as if I were some strange specimen, and then I realised…Sasuke hadn't told _everyone_ he was gay yet. Of course they were expecting a woman; they had been led to believe so, right?

Kankuro's older sister Temari was glad when I took over the cooking, and as I set about preparing Kaiseki Ryori Sasuke attempted to help me. Even slicing vegetables was unfamiliar to him, which was hilarious to watch, but he was determined to be of some use. He talked only a little, but most of our conversations consisted of him asking questions mentally, and I would answer with a nod, or a mutter of some kind.

I can get used to this. It's comfortable, with the sound of the Kazekage's children in the background, the arguments between Momoka and Daisuke, and the sound of Kankuro grumping about his bird Ume. It's all comfortable because it feels like a family, and it's warm and calm because there is an air of understanding here.

"Have you any siblings?" Sasuke asked me, passing me a poorly dissected vegetable.

I grimaced, but I should have prepared myself for that type of question. Scratching the back of my neck as Sasuke puzzled over the pots and pans, I tried to fathom how to put it.

"I had a brother," I began quietly, sounding distant, "But he...died of alcohol poisoning."

Sasuke stiffened when he heard, not even daring to look at me, and I calmly stirred the food.

"He was ill anyway, and was on his way out, but it was the alcohol that killed him. He just didn't want to live anymore; he drank that much so quickly on purpose."

Sasuke's dark eyes slid over to me, judging my expression.

"Can I ask why he didn't want to live?" he asked quietly.

I nodded.

"We grew up as orphans, without a home and nothing. We turned to stealing, and whereas I was very good at it, he wasn't. He ended up getting into a lot of fights, and ended up _killing_…that didn't play well with him: he wasn't a killer. One day he killed someone and it affected him more than the other killings did. He drank, gambled…when his illness came he was already finished. He couldn't breathe or talk much in the end, but he hated any type of authority, so he didn't want to go to a hospital. He was too depressed to care though. Any type of suggestion to help was wasted in his eyes; he knew it was too late."

Sasuke was stunned, unable to find anything to say.

"We were twins. His name was Haruto…I left him for five minutes, but came back and he was busy drowning himself in alcohol. Then he was dead. Haruto was sixteen at the time."

Silently Sasuke slipped his hand into mine, his expression grim and his eyes lost in his own sad memory of losing his own brother. I knew all about Itachi since after the war the truth came out, and Sasuke made sure everyone understood how good Itachi really was.

He was inspirational, but I had a brother who had given up before he even became a man. I can't say I didn't love him, because I really did and still do, but he quit too easy in my eyes.

"Does that explain the scars?" Sasuke asked mutely, keeping his eyes down.

Nodding in response, I remembered how he had stared at me on the night of the ball, his eyes finding the deep slashes across my skin when he had walked in on me getting dressed. Yes, I had a breakdown when Haruto died, blaming myself for leaving him for those damned five minutes, but over the years I realised there was nothing else I could have done. He was already dead in a way.

Food was served in silence, but Momoka was starting up a debate in earnest determination, and so we debated about whether hunting animals was wrong. The meal was good while it lasted, a good laugh, but I was tired and saddened after talking about my brother. Sasuke caught up on my mood, and as we got ready for bed in the bathroom he kept looking at me worriedly. I kept my long-sleeved shirt on, not wanting to put him off by my scars, but then he abruptly gripped my right arm, tugging the sleeve back.

"Hey, what the fuck you doing man?" I shouted, alarm swelling up inside me, "Stop! Stop _fucking _doing that, yeah?"

He didn't listen, and after he wrestled with me to reveal my scars, he brushed his thumb over them tenderly. My breath began to feel shallow, and I watched in fascination as he leaned down and kissed the scars gently. My heart thundered painfully. When he did that I couldn't help but feel precious.

"I'm not going to ignore these scars," he told me truthfully, his lips grazing my jaw, "They are a part of you, and so I'm going to have to accept them."

His lips continued to kiss every scar, lingering longer on the deeper ones, and when he discovered there were more scars creeping up over my shoulders he ordered me to take off my shirt. I didn't have an argument, because I felt too overwhelmed to even comprehend a reason why I shouldn't let him kiss my scars, and so I slowly yanked my shirt over my head. Sasuke returned to his task of kissing.

As his lips reached a sensitive spot under my ear I inhaled sharply, burning with anticipation. This had quickly transformed from something sweet and into something arousing. I wasn't sure if that was good or not, but I did know that Sasuke was very talented with his lips.

A scar on my lip caught his attention, a reminder of a blades presence from a past battle, but despite it not being an intentional scar Sasuke still intended to kiss it. Yet that would be our first lip-to-lip kiss; the very thought of his lips on mine made me want to touch him.

Due to me being taller I was the one who leaned down so that he could reach my lips, and he hesitated. His thoughts revealed that he was wondering how exactly to proceed, and I chuckled.

"You're a true strategist," I teased, closing the distance between us, "Even about something as simple as kissing."

Sasuke blushed, realising he was losing the upper hand, so he rested his hands on the sides of my face, making the connection with our mouths. His lips were cool on mine, uncertain, but as his lips moved in sync with mine he became bolder, daring to use his tongue. It was obvious he was nervous, so I decided to help out and moved my hips into his, trying to show him how much he was exciting me so that I could increase his confidence. He gasped.

"_Damn_, sorry, sorry," he muttered, blushing heavily as he broke the kiss, "You surprised me. You've got a…um…you know…"

I smiled at his embarrassment.

"An _erection_, Sasuke," I stated for him, kissing the tip of his nose, "Man, you really are cute under the _'I'm gonna rip your nuts off'_ attitude."

His eyes darkened at me calling him 'cute', but those eyes closed as I moved our hips together again. He was hard too, and as I rubbed my clothed length against his we both panted heavily together. Experimentally, Sasuke went to kiss me again as our hips moved together, but we were interrupted as the door flung wide open, and then…

The Kazekage paused, blinked at us, and then realised he had disturbed an intimate moment. Me and Sasuke were up against the bathroom wall now, mid-kiss, bodies melded together and hands under each other's shirts. The Kazekage blinked again.

"…I see you've made up," he commented dryly, his eyes flickering between the two of us, "Use protection. Goodnight."

With that the Kazekage disappeared and shut the bathroom door, leaving us in a state of shock. Sasuke untangled himself from me quickly, panting heavily and tugging his shirt down uncomfortably to hide his erection. For a few moments we didn't say anything, both of us embarrassed by having been discovered grinding against each other…in the bathroom of all places…

"That was…" I managed finally, finding my voice, "A little surprising?"

Sasuke snorted, glaring at the far wall as if he were disappointed.

"Yes, it was…indeed."

Our gazes locked, intimate again, and I mischievously leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Want to continue this in your room?" I asked alluringly, and then nipped at his ear, "Don't worry, I'm not thinking going _'all'_ the way, just…a little bit of fun."

Obsidian eyes gazed back at me in shock, but then Sasuke looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants. I daringly rested my hand against his groin, and his hand clasped mine in panic. Once again our gazes connected, a silent conversation playing. Sasuke removed his hand, but then stopped me again.

_Not here, _he told me stubbornly, his eyes on the door, _We don't want to make the same mistake as before._

Nodding in understanding I opened the bathroom door, with every intention of going to Sasuke's room, but when I looked back at him he seemed undecided.

"If you don't wanna then just tell me, yeah?" I told him, noticing how he kept his hands lowered over his erection, "Do…you want to be the uke or seme, because, considering you haven't done anything with a guy I thought you might find it easier to…lay back and let me ravish you?"

He growled at me, and for a moment I thought he was gonna explode at me, but instead he gritted his teeth as though he was sulking.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. I'll be the…uke," he muttered darkly, walking past me with an embarrassed and stormy expression.

Following, I thought about exactly what I wanted to do to him, and found myself smiling in keenness. Just the very thought of him splayed onto his back, sweating and convulsing with pleasure as my name danced on his lips…it was enough to drive me mad with wild desire.

I closed the door, my eyes never leaving him as he tossed his clothing to the side. Licking my lips as I watched his muscles flex in the moonlight flooding his room, I went to turn on the light, wanting to see more of him.

"Leave the lights off. I'll be embarrassed otherwise," he ordered me, sitting on his bed with a sigh.

I turned the lights on anyway, indulging in the sight of his near naked body. The only thing getting in the way was his damn boxers.

"I prefer to be able to see what I'm doing…and to see your face as you come," I told him brazenly, giving a shrug as he stared at me in disbelief.

With that I walked over to him, ignoring the slight flinch he gave as I neared him. I sat down next to him, completely at ease because I knew what I was doing, but I admit I was a little diffident because of his inexperience.

He was still hard, and I could feel the heat of his manhood through his boxers as I went to touch him. Pulling a face of utmost unease, Sasuke tugged on the belt of my pants in a silent request.

_You undress too, _he told me bluntly, _It's not fair if I'm the only one naked._

Standing up swiftly I unbuttoned my pants, and since I was already topless that meant I was only left in my boxers afterwards. Sasuke stared at the bulge that was visible, and I squirmed uncomfortably at the intensity in his gaze. I'm not exactly shy about my body, and I do believe I'm not too bad to look at, but for some reason Sasuke makes me want to cover myself up a little. I exhaled uncertainly.

_Show me, _his thoughts told me quietly, _I want you to show me._

My face reddened. This wouldn't be as simple as I had planned, because now I'm getting nervous. When he looked at me like that, with such a timid and trusting gaze, I could feel myself turning to mush.

Telling myself to shut up, I gripped the waistband of my boxers, beginning to pull them down. Upon revealing myself, Sasuke's eyes widened and his hand cupped his throat tenderly.

"And you want me to be the uke when you have something as huge as that?" he questioned, swallowing a few times in discomfort, "How on earth am I supposed to get my mouth around it? No. I outright refuse on having something that large up my ass, because it would near damn kill me."

My face exploded with heat, despite me having expected this kind of reaction. It was big, yes, but was it bigger than big? Definitely. Admittedly I have had a few problems in the past because past partners have struggled with the thickness of it…it is a choking hazard, what can I say?

"Your turn," I told Sasuke, my hands on his hips and tugging at the material covering him.

His face grimaced but he didn't refuse. Due to him being too slow about it though, I dragged his boxers down impatiently, because I was already itching to touch him. He yelped, surprised and annoyed at my sudden movement, but his yelp turned into a gasp as I wrapped my hand around his length. It was big, the perfect size for me, and I knelt in front of Sasuke. Bringing my face in close I licked the tip, tasting the precum there, before taking in the head and taking a long hard suck. Sasuke near damn screamed at the abrupt action, but he had clasped his hand over his mouth to keep from making much noise...luckily. I smirked, opening my mouth wider to welcome the hot meat inside my warm cavern, letting my tongue caress under his shaft.

I enjoy this part of sex, because it feels empowering. I'm in control of his pleasure, and I can up the pace or go slow. Letting my mouth linger at his tip, I looked up at him, maintaining eye contact as I sucked.

"_Shit_," he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head to the side, "Do you have to look at me like that?"

I hummed in amusement, adding vibration as I worked my mouth around him, and I started to move my head up and down. Looking up the length of his torso, I studied his face, seeing that his mouth was agape as he watched me, his fingers half covering his lips in case he made another loud sound.

With a small pop sound my mouth retreated, and my tongue teased at his tip again. Sasuke shivered all over, and braced himself on his elbows. He seems a sensitive guy, which is always fun.

"How does it feel?" I asked, pumping him with my hand, making sure his precum made his erection slick, "Is it good enough?"

Sasuke nodded, seemingly unable to speak, and I smiled affectionately. I was glad he was enjoying it, and so as I slipped my lips over him again I began to touch myself, allowing myself to let out a moan. Sasuke groaned in reply, and I indulged in caressing his muscular chest. His eyes drank in the sight of me hungrily, following the motion of my hand.

_Can I? _he asked, leaning forward slightly, _I want to touch you too._

Frowning, I thought on this as I ran my tongue on the underside of his length, giving a small flick on his tip before finally leaning back. Savouring the taste of him in my mouth, I licked my lips.

"Considering your inexperience, I'm nervous having you do the same to me…." I told him truthfully, my hand still working at him, "And I'm too big for your mouth. You'll gag."

He opened his mouth to argue, but then shuddered, panting heavily as I increased the pace a little. However, the stubborn guy was still trying to get his words out.

"I can't always…be at the," he began, his words short and clipped as his climax neared, "receiving…end."

He gave an astonishingly sexy growl then, and I decided to use my mouth again, which made Sasuke buck his hips into my mouth. I welcomed the deeper penetration, moving my head up and down faster as my hand worked at the base of his shaft. When Sasuke bucked once more I held his hips down to the bed, intent on not gagging on him because that would be rather off-putting for both of us, but I knew I needed to hurry up because I was getting jaw ache.

A few more strokes of my hand later, Sasuke was spent. With a moan he climaxed, the saltiness of his semen exploding into my mouth, and I realised with alarm that there was a lot.

Struggling to swallow the load, I felt Sasuke shift to look at me tiredly, and I continued my battle to gulp down the hot fluid. My jaw felt a little stiff now, but I smiled as I finally licked up the last remains of sperm from him, causing him to shiver.

"Been a while since you last did it?" I asked, reaching down to touch my neglected member, "That was quite a load."

His face flamed, but he was too tired from his climax to argue…I'll keep that in mind for in the future.

Shifting uncomfortably on the bed he watched me as I played with myself, his eyes half-lidded in drowsiness and contentment. He looked erotic due to the sheen of sweat on his skin, and he shuddered a few times.

"You swallow?" he accused quietly, lying down on his side, "That's a first. Girl's find it gross, and you just…did it."

I shrugged, my hand moving faster and faster on my thick erection, and my head rolled back to rest on the bed behind me.

"Yeah…I don't mind the taste much," I commented, looking sideways at him, "How was it for you?"

Sasuke paused in answering, which worried me, but he chuckled.

"The best I've ever had," he whispered, but then he frowned deeply, "I'm still hard."

We looked at each other quietly, trying to read the expressions written on each other's faces. He looked steadily back at me, despite the red creeping up his neck, and I was very surprised at what I was hearing in his thoughts. For a moment my hand stilled on my member.

"You're not serious?" I gaped at him, "You just came; you should be_ knackered_."

He grunted disapprovingly, "I can endure. I'm a ninja, for fucks sake…and you…I can't have you sitting there neglected while you can be having more fun with me."

Eyeing him, incredulous, I observed as Sasuke sauntered towards me from the bed, slinking down to the ground beside me. Somewhat bold, he reached to touch me, and I gave an awkward chuckle as his thumb circled over my tip. My heartbeat picked up, and our gazes met. The air smelled like sex and sweat, and the alluring aroma was only helping to arouse me.

"I can't believe you want to go the whole way," I murmured to him, "A blowjob is one thing, but…the _whole way?_ It's something else completely. It would be _very_ painful for you, with it being your first time and all."

Sasuke growled.

"First time in that area, yes, but right now I'm horny and you are too."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed him down to the ground abruptly, surprising him, and I straddled his hips. This was completely new territory to him, and bare flesh against flesh like this was enough to send his face into the same colour as Gaara's hair. I teased at his dick again with my hand, and slipped my other hand down lower, ordering him to spread his legs as I did so. Sasuke did as I asked, and I didn't miss the way his legs trembled as he moved them. He was scared.

"I don't think you're ready," I told him gently, resting my weight on him slightly as I draped myself on him, "You're not comfortable enough yet."

Sasuke swore, and I understood he was horny, but…he's_ freaking_ trembling, and that's not like him. Sasuke has gone against the scariest ninja in the world without even flinching, so if he's this anxious about anal then I'm not going there.

Caressing the firm muscles on his chest, I felt him inhale sharply. With a hesitant hand he reached to place my hand back towards his entrance, but I pulled back and rested the hand on his chest instead.

"When you're comfortable with all this and stop shaking, then we'll proceed, but for now," I smiled at him, cuddling up to his side on the floor, "we'll keep to the blowjobs, yeah?"

Disappointed, Sasuke pouted, but he didn't push me away as I nestled comfortably close to him, my arms holding him to me firmly. He sighed, his thoughts inquisitive about what I was going to do about my erection, and I shrugged despite my own concern about it. Sasuke twisted onto his side to face me, determination in his face.

"If you don't come it will get painful," he told me sternly, his hand resting on my length, "I want to help."

I knew he was right, so with a sigh I let him move his hand around my thick member, and I shivered against him. His hand was cool, but I could feel the strength in them. I'm lucky he likes me, because if he didn't I'd have my balls being chidori fried.

"Is that…okay?" he asked, keeping a steady rhythm, head tilted as he judged my expression.

Nodding, I gripped his hand and moved it to show him what I liked, and he proceeded eagerly. His inexperience made it more drawn out, but I didn't mind. I savoured every moment of having his hands on me, and I indulged in how his eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried his best to make me feel good. The whole thing was cute, and a few times I had to whisper words of encouragement because he seemed dejected if he thought he wasn't doing well.

When I came I sank my teeth into his shoulder, causing him to jerk in astonishment, but his hand continued to milk me of my ejaculation. I cleaned myself up with Sasuke, but I could tell he was satisfied with what had happened. He knew he had to work on it, but for his first time giving a handjob he was pretty decent.

At ease now we both settled on the bed, entangled together in a grateful silence. Sasuke was sensitive to the cold, so I ended up having to hold him in a tight embrace to warm him, and after a few moments adjusting to each other, he fell soundly asleep.

However, I lay awake, wondering what this night had meant to us both. Had I won against Naruto, and was Sasuke really all mine?

* * *

**Soooo...blowjobs and handjobs...I thought that it would be simple enough to write about originally, but when I first tried writing it...well, it fell flat. RESEARCH IS ALWAYS NEEDED. That is the lesson I have learnt...**

_**Also, please review, advise and criticise!**_

**Chapters are getting longer and more intimate into the relationships now, so I can (hopefully) manage a chapter once a week. **


	17. Chapter 17: Unicorn Bait

**It's been a little over a week since I last published. I feel so guilty-this was meant to be published on Monday :'( so sorry! I'm starting college again in September and so I may not be able to update so often when that happens, but I will not abandon this story! _I promise!_ **

**However, about this chapter: I apologise for anything too 'rainbows and ponies' (meaning, way too cutesy and lovey dovey). Sometimes my inner romantic goes a little...too romantic? Um, I think you'll see what I mean after you read it, so...read on! ;) **

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_I should go see her,_ I thought for the hundredth time, pacing in my kitchen, _I should just knock on her door, and ask if she wants to come out for some tea or something…_

Grunting in distress over the matter, I thumped the table with my fists, contemplating what to do. What if she's busy when I drop in? What if she doesn't want to go out with me, and last night she didn't actually enjoy herself?

"Fuck!" I growl, glaring at the bouquet I had brought this morning, "Everything seems so messed up…"

_I'm an idiot…_

It's almost twelve o'clock, and I haven't moved from the kitchen since I came home in a panic over what to do. Was buying another bunch of flowers a bad move, when she already has a bouquet? Does she even like roses, or are they too cliché?

"I'm meant to be making the move, right?" I ask myself, tugging at my hair, "What if she's expecting me to do something?"

There was a knock at my front door, pulling me out of my bubble of self-doubt, and I huffed. Of all the things I wanted right now, it was not to have someone knock at my door when I have more important things to think about.

"Coming!" I shout towards the front door, "Hang on!"

I yank on my orange and black jacket, lazily running a hand through my hair before opening the door. I had expected someone like Sasuke or Kakashi, but instead I found the one person in the world I had been nervous about seeing.

Yuka.

Her brown hair was in two loose plaits tied with yellow ribbons, and she was wearing an endearing white summer dress. I gulped at how snug the fit was around her breasts, and then gazed up to meet her sharp topaz eyes. She hadn't missed me ogling at her breasts.

"Hey," she said warmly, "I thought that because it's such a nice day we could…go out and get a bite to eat?"

I realised I was gawking at her like a freak, so I closed my gaping mouth and nodded eagerly. It was indeed a nice day. The sun was bright and hot…hot enough for a short summer dress like Yuka was wearing…

"Yeah, sure," I replied, worrying over my scruffy appearance, "Um…you look beautiful Yuka."

She flashed a delighted smile at me, and I realised that she had made a big effort. Her makeup was soft and natural, but I could see the intricate black eyeliner, and time with Sakura in the past told me that eyeliner was real tricky to do. Yuka's nails were also done in a soft yellow. I could practically hear Sakura and Ino inside my head: 'If a girl makes an effort its eyeliner and nails, shaved legs and plucked eyebrows'.

Another thing I realised was the smell of perfume, and it was so subtle it felt like a caress to my senses. Jeez…and here I am, barely awake and looking like shit…

Glancing awkwardly behind me, I twiddled my thumbs, wondering what to do.

"Um…is it alright if I freshen up a little?" I asked, feeling quite guilty.

Yuka nodded, a smile still in place, but a dangerous spark of curiosity formed in her eyes as she stepped into my apartment. My place smelt like the ramen I had made for dinner a while ago, and Yuka picked up on this right away. Topaz eyes studied me as I mumbled towards my bedroom.

"I'll be out in a min," I promised, "You can…er…chill?"

She raised an eyebrow as I closed the door, clearly unimpressed, but let's be honest; I did not know she would come here.

"How did you know where I live?" I shouted through the door as I tugged some clean jeans on.

Yuka must be real close to the door, because I heard her loud and clear when she answered.

"I followed the smell of ramen," she replied breezily, a smile lacing her words, "Or rather, I used ninja skills that I thought I had long forgotten."

Grinning from the other side of the door, I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her struggling to find me on her own. It was kind of cute.

"I'm always hungry for ramen," I retorted as I opened the door, refreshed and dressed decently, "And what kind of ninja were you anyways?"

Yuka pursed her lips, deep in thought, taking on a very intelligent look. When she did that I felt rather stupid in comparison, but I admired it about her deeply.

"I was a Chuunin. I know a little medical ninjutsu, but I was very good at genjustu I guess…taijutsu was my specialty, but I was always in charge of barrier ninjutsu on my team," she told me, sighing as she dug through her handbag, "My chakra nature is water, but I can also use earth too."

Pausing at the door I watched as she dug out her purse, opening it to show me a picture of when she was a ninja. She was with two others, both boys, one with a mass of unruly orange curls and the other with spikey pale blue hair. Out of the three of them, she looked like the only one who knew what she was doing.

"Let me guess…you were the great protector," I said, grinning at her, "That's why the genjustu and barrier ninjutsu, right?"

She nodded calmly, though her lips twitched.

"Yes. Little over a month after I quit being ninja they both died."

I spluttered at how easily she delivered that bit of news, but I followed her out the apartment and outside. The sun instantly roasted us, beating down on us with searing heat, but whereas I was grumbling about it being too hot Yuka just smiled and spread out her arms, embracing the warmth.

"Ah…" she grinned, tilting her head back slightly, "Back home it's always so cold, but I guess I can get used to this…"

I patted her head, wondering if she meant she wanted to stay in Konoha with me, but then I realised…_shit_; of course she would live with me if we were in a close relationship. We are soulmates, after all. May have to start thinking about buying a house…

Walking side by side we both decided on going to a café, but as soon as we walked in many pairs of eyes stuck to us in curiosity. Yuka cringed and took a step back, walking into me, but I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't pay any attention to them," I whispered to her, "Our business is our business. They don't matter right now."

She swore, glaring up at me for a paralysing moment, and last night's events replayed in our heads. Everyone had been way too nosy and intruding upon our personal life, and Yuka reacted badly to it…needless to say I couldn't blame her. I felt bad for having such a strong reputation as a ninja, because for Yuka it was overwhelming. In her eyes she was just a feeble painter.

Reaching down to hold her hand, I felt the stares around us intensify, but I led Yuka to a far table in the corner. She didn't want to sit down for a few moments, agitated with the atmosphere of interfering gazes…

"Naruto…is it really necessary to sit down in this place?" she asked me, fiddling with her handbag.

I nodded.

"We can't avoid the stares. Just pretend they're looking at me," I told her gently, "Soon enough they'll see us together and will just think it a natural sight."

She pouted, lowering herself into the chair self-consciously. I picked up a menu, casually going to hold her hand as she looked at me pleadingly, and Yuka gripped my hand tightly. We were both aware that the waitresses were bickering over who would go and take our order. Our eyes locked, silently promising not to make a fuss of the situation.

Finally, we both made our order. Yuka wanted mochi and I ordered a melon-pan; I had developed an odd liking to the stuff. The waitress that served us was pink haired and fair, but she was the gossipy type; a tactical move made by the waitresses. She took her time with writing down our orders, managing to comment on the weather and Yuka's summer dress before she was done writing, but then came the big question…

"Are you two, like, on a date?" she cooed, her eyes roaming over us in speculation.

Yuka rolled her eyes and grunted, her frustration lashing out.

"Oh, jeez…your intellect is rivalled only by gardening tools," she growled at the waitress, radiating dangerous levels of fury.

The waitress blinked in surprise, but then her face slowly darkened in anguish as she turned red. I saw the danger of the two of them getting bitchy, so I smoothly made the suggestion that we would like drinks too. The waitress left with a wicked scowl at Yuka, but managed a polite smile at me.

I bumped my head on the table.

"Do you have to be so mean when they ask questions?" I asked tiredly, ignoring the waitresses glaring at Yuka with a ferocity that outdid tigers.

She crossed her arms stubbornly, tugging her hand out of mine.

"I can't help it…she was checking you out," she huffed, and then growled at me when I laughed, _"I'm fucking serious, Naruto!"_

Our drinks came then, and our eyes never broke contact. It couldn't possibly be that…she's jealous? I don't dare ask, because past experience with Sakura and Hinata told me that it was the worst mistake in the world to make. Hell, when I asked Hinata she transformed from a sweetie and into a lion…and Sakura just knocked me unconscious.

"The pinkette was looking at you dreamily, as if she could faint at any moment," she ranted, wringing her napkin as though it was someone's neck, "Is this because everyone wants a bit of the hero? Bit of gossip over who got drilled by the hero's dick?"

I choked on my drink, and Yuka seemed to realise what she had said, so she muttered a sheepish apology. Damn…she just says whatever she's thinking, not that it's a terrible thing, but it could get her in trouble. Yet, there was also a bit of something else I needed to clear up though, before she got any ideas…

"Um…would you believe me if I said I was a virgin?" I asked her quietly, my cheeks burning as her eyes widened.

Silence.

Perhaps I should have told her later, but I think she needs to know, before she got any ideas about me having slept with loads of pinkettes or whatever. She also needs to know because…well…we're soulmates, right? Shouldn't she know?

"So you're telling me that at…twenty-one years old…you haven't done anything?" she asked quietly, leaning forward and holding my eyes steadily, as if watching for signs of me lying.

I nodded, my cheeks burning even hotter as she continued to stare…was it such a bad thing that I was still a virgin?

"Hey, I've being busy," I said quietly, defending myself, "Controlling Kurama and hunting after Sasuke after three years training with Jiraiya…when in all that time did I have time to get it on with a girl?"

She looked doubtful.

"What about after that, and after the war? You could always have a quickie?"

Sighing, I found myself biting at my lip in frustration. What was so hard to believe?

"Do I look like the type of person girls go for?" I asked of her, "Like…I'm not smart, I'm a little oblivious sometimes, and I wear orange…is that something girls go for?"

Yuka laughed, attracting some attention, but somehow she managed to ignore it.

"Don't pull that one on me. Girls love the whole innocent, cheeky dude stuff, with the radiant smile and kindness of at least a hundred men. Are you insane? On top of that you're pretty darn handsome. Of course girls would love to fuck you."

Blushing like crazy I choked on my drink again, shocked by her words. Is_ she_ insane? Yeah, I've been on dates before when the girls wanted to get kinky, but at that point I'd freak out and end it; an overly kinky girl isn't really what I'm looking for. As soon as a girl is being too forceful I'm outta there.

"Whatever," I mumbled, embarrassed, "So you've done stuff then?"

Crossing my arms stubbornly I leaned back and studied her, and to my surprise her face went bright red.

"Um…no," she admitted with a sigh, "All sexual stuff never happened, since as soon as I saw a guy's penis I'd freak out and have a laughing fit."

I burst out laughing at her words, earning myself a kick from under the table.

"It's _not_ funny!" she growled, "I'd just get nervous and start laughing, okay? I can't help it when a guy's stood there trying look all macho with his thing out; it just makes me giggle! It's even worse when they try to talk in a sexy voice…it's all so pretend and fake!"

Grimacing at the potential risk of her giggling at my penis in the future, I played with the drinking straw in my drink, trying to think of a way to change the topic. Yuka realised the awkward atmosphere that had settled around us, and she fidgeted in her seat a moment.

"Um…what's your favourite…er…food?" she asked, but then smacked herself in the face as though she was being an idiot, "Ramen! It's _fucking_ ramen, I know that! Okay…what's your favourite thing to do?"

Considering for a short moment, I puffed out my cheeks and sighed.

"Pulling pranks…training…eating ramen…watering plants," I shrugged, pursing my lips, "I like to spend time with my friends, and…I guess I like to fight with Sasuke. A lot."

Yuka nodded thoughtfully, sipping her drink as she absorbed what I was telling her.

"And I like painting, building snowmen, snowball fights…long walks, picnics and eating ice lollies," she told me with great pride.

I puzzled over what she had told me, raising an eyebrow and trying to piece things together. Yuka realised my confusion, and she realised what I wanted to ask.

"I come from Yukigakure," she told me, giggling when I stared at her blankly, "My mum came from Kumogakure, so that's kinda why I don't have the Yukigakure ability to manipulate pre-existing ice, but my sister Yukimi can do all that ice stuff instead."

Staring at her blankly, I mulled over her words.

"I'd never have guessed my soulmate would be in Yukigakure…" I mumbled, considering the information, "Konoha is so different to that place."

Yuka nodded, but then scowled at the pinkette waitress arrived with our mochi and melon-pan. The two of them glared, both trying to intimidate the other, but the winner was pretty clear. Yuka can be quite scary…

"Konoha is nice though…it's quaint and warm. Plus, Yukigakure has too many sad memories for me, considering my parents died there, my team died there…and it's a shit place to start as an artist…landscape after landscape of fucking snow," Yuka told me after the waitress was gone, grinning at me pleasantly.

We ate in silence for a few moments, becoming aware of the stares of everyone around us again. It was awkward to glance around the café, because you would end up locking eyes with someone, and you could see it in their eyes that they wanted answers about who Yuka was. However, the worst thing was that Yuka seemed to lose all her confidence when people were staring…

Holding her hand again she clasped at mine tightly, silently pleading once more for us to get out of here. I sighed, standing to leave with her, but then we both stopped stock still as someone approached us. This someone was undoubtedly Yuka's sister, because they looked so similar, but whereas Yuka looks endearing and fun…Yukimi looks wicked and sly…

Awkward silence enveloped Yuka for a few moments as Yukimi scrutinised me, her cunning topaz eyes raking over me for details. I squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze, my hand tightening over Yuka's, but Yukimi didn't miss that small action. Her mouth curled into a dark smile.

"So I got your letter about…him," Yukimi stated to Yuka, her eyes flickering to me momentarily, "Care to explain more about this summoning jutsu, because I think it's all bullshit."

Yuka groaned, rubbing her temples with one hand.

"But I drew you a _diagram!"_ she retorted in exasperation, "What the hell are you doing here anyway. I thought Jun Sensei was letting you do medical ninjutsu?"

Yukimi snorted, dumping her bags and reaching over to drag a chair to the table we were just leaving. She sat down calmly, expecting us to sit with her, and Yuka whispered a quiet apology to me before sitting down. The entire café was silent, staring right at us, and when Yukimi noticed she barked at them to all '_fucking mind their own business'_. I grimaced at her sharpness; unsure of how to judge Yukimi, but I couldn't help but like how she managed to lift the heavy weight of the stares away from us.

The pinkette waitress came to ask if we needed anything, to which Yukimi told her to piss off. Yuka growled.

"That was uncalled for," she scolded her sister, reaching over to adjust Yukimi's collar, "How an earth did you get here?"

As I stared between the two of them, feeling like a third wheel, I saw Yukimi shoot a glare at me.

"I ran dear sister, because I wanted to check _he_ wasn't an arsehole."

Yukimi pointed a finger at me, openly rude.

Well this is just going swimmingly…

**Yuka's P.O.V**

The date had to end within ten minutes of Yukimi arriving, because she had been way too offensive towards Naruto. He left sheepishly, and had been about to kiss me, but when he saw Yukimi glaring at him he decided it best to just leave.

Said Yukimi is now draped across the hotel bed, wrapped in her favourite blanket that she brought from home. She's glaring at me, disapproving over the summer dress I was wearing, and she's tapping her foot as if expecting answers.

I sigh.

She's sixteen but she talks and acts like she's the older sister, drilling me for information and constantly picking me up on my mistakes. What is with her?

"Well you seem over the moon," she began grimly, ruffling her hair, "When I saw you two I half expected to see you both run into the sunset, holding hands and singing some kinda cheesy song."

I whipped around in anguish, pissed off, because she had affectively ruined my date. She had embarrassed me, Naruto, and she had acted like a stuck up bitch to the people in the café. How dare she sit there so completely at ease after acting like a complete shit.

"I have never being more ashamed of you than I am right now," I spit out, throwing my handbag down, "I am humiliated!"

Yukimi grimaced, and I couldn't blame her. When I flip I absolutely go mental, and I was pretty close to breaking point.

"I have only ever lost my temper with you once, Yukimi, and I don't know how I've managed it!" I snarl, thundering over to the set of draws to dig my things out, "I must have raised you wrong after mum and dad died, because you have turned out to be a complete shit!"

I dragged my suitcase out, packing my things, and Yukimi stood up in alarm.

"Where you going?" she demanded, pulling on my arm, "You can't just leave me."

Laughing, I zipped up the suitcase roughly, turning to her with a wild light in my eyes.

"Oh, just fucking watch me! I am fed up of you intruding on my life as if I'm a little kid, and after all I've done for you. I gave up _being ninja_ for you, and worked to make a life for us, and this is how you repay me! What do you want, Yukimi, because I've given you everything already."

With the intention of going to Naruto's, I kicked the door open with one powerful kick, lugging the suitcase behind me. I was halfway down the corridor when Yukimi caught up with me, shouting at me to stay, but I was already making my way to the stairs. I was so angry I couldn't even look at her. No matter how hard I tried I could not understand why she would want to ruin my date with Naruto, or why she would be so rude and menacing towards him. It just wasn't right.

"What about me?" Yukimi shouted, close to tears, "What about what I want?"

At her words I turned towards her, glaring so intensely that my eyes hurt. How dare she…

"My entire life has been all about you, and now I finally feel happy doing something for myself," I scolded her, "Naruto makes me _happy_, and you just take, take and _take."_

With that I left her there, with a short abrupt 'you can keep the hotel room', and as I left I felt guilt puddle in my stomach. Yes, she's my sister, but I think I've spoilt her too much. Over the years she has manipulated me, bribed me and worried me over her every action…even Jun Sensei told me he had concerns over her attitude, and had even considered asking for her to be suspended for a while.

She has to realise that her behaviour is not acceptable.

I ranted and argued with myself all the way to Naruto's, but as soon as I was there I fidgeted in dread. It would be rather bad if I just waltzed on into his apartment without telling him beforehand, and his place is small…maybe he doesn't want me here?

Hesitant, I lean on the wall beside the door, silently debating with myself. It would be easier to return back to the hotel, tell Yukimi to go home and that I'll be having a word with Jun Sensei about having her suspended…Jun Sensei would agree. What kind of sister travels all the way to Konoha to ruin her own sisters date?

Or am I overreacting…I have been known to get dramatic.

It's raining now, and as I cross my arms and shiver I curse myself for not thinking to bring a coat. The grey sky rumbles, threatening to rain harder, and I bite my lip in thought. Had I overreacted? Was it actually deemed acceptable for your sister to barge in, demanding answers and scrutinising your soulmate? Was it really okay?

A noise sounded beside me, the sound of the door opening, and I saw Naruto lean against the door frame. He looked at me silently, seeming to know I was upset. Without a word he took my suitcase inside, taking my hand in his as he went.

"Naruto, I…should have asked beforehand…" I mumbled, feeling ridiculous in my soaked summer dress, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, reaching for a towel to dry my dripping hair. I was oddly comforted by the silence from him, because it was the silence of understanding. His blue eyes trailed over my dress, and he chuckled.

"Um…I think you need a change of clothes…" he muttered, shaking his head.

I looked down, and to my horror I found that the dress was completely see-through, and due to the cold my nipples were hard and _very_ visible. What a day not to wear a bra…

"Shit!" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest in embarrassment, "I'm such an idiot!"

Naruto passed me my pyjamas from the suitcase, my thick warm yellow pyjamas, and he laughed at the intensity of the yellow softly. I got dressed in the bathroom because there was a lock on the door; not like I suspected he would take a peek, but a girl feels safer with a lock on the door I guess. When I was done I tiptoed out to see him in the kitchen hovering over ramen, and when he saw me he gave a warm smile.

"Hey," he greeted me, "You hungry?"

I nodded eagerly, so he began exploring his cupboards for something other than ramen. It was clear he was tiptoeing around the subject of why I was here, but I was grateful for that. I didn't really want to talk about the argument with my sister, because it felt so over dramatic. I said things I shouldn't have said, and I feel like an awful person as a result.

In the end I settled for having ramen with Naruto, miso-flavoured, and we both listened to the rain thrashing against the window from outside. The atmosphere was awkward, but…um, at least I'm wearing a bra now?

Hanging my head, I scraped my fork against my bowl, flinching at the sound it made. Naruto really is a nice guy to just let me into his house, no questions asked. In fact, it's pretty amazing.

"Thank you," I said abruptly, knotting my hands together, "Like…just thank you."

He shrugged off my thanks, but he blushed heavily. When we looked at each other we both smiled, and it felt right. Call me a romantic soppy git or whatever, but I'm glad my soulmate is Naruto. If I had been matched with anyone else I can't imagine it working, because with Naruto it all makes sense.

"Film?" he asked, collecting the dirty bowls to wash up.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Everything feels welcoming in Naruto's apartment. It's small, yes, but it has a sense of 'home' about it…not that it's anything like my home in Yukigakure, because that place is a bland empty space of air, but Naruto's place feels warm and lived in. Sure, it was a little messy, but that made me glad because it made him more human, and a little less of the almighty legend that I had heard him to be.

We both settled in front of the TV, popcorn in between us, and the film we choose to watch together was a horror. It seemed we were both not into romantic films (thank heavens!), and throughout the entire thing we seemed to get closer…and closer…and closer…until I was literally sitting in his lap, cuddling up to his chest while hogging the popcorn. He didn't mind, and rested his arms around me comfortably, occasionally scolding me for eating too much popcorn.

At some point we both settled to talking about embarrassing moments after the film ended, but we could both feel a spark between us at being so close. Right now I'm straddling him, legs hooked around his waist as we talk, and he's teasing me over how unruly my hair is when it dries naturally.

"Shut up!" I hissed playfully, shifting my weight on his lap, "You can't say much; your hair is scruffy too."

I pouted as he laughed again, but I noticed his laugh was off. In fact, he was nervously playing with the ends of my hair, avoiding eye contact and blushing so heavily it was a wonder his face wasn't melting. Considering the situation I shifted my weight again, wondering if I was too heavy or if he was uncomfortable, but then I felt what the problem was. I froze. Naruto stiffened.

Between my legs, against my intimate area, was the reason Naruto was acting strangely. I didn't know what to do. Should I move, provide service to his issue (and risk laughing my head off when my nerves kick in…), or should I pretend I don't feel anything?

"Um…"

Naruto's face went even redder, and he hung his head.

"Sorry, do you mind not rubbing against that area?" he asked quietly, leaning back to put some distance between us, "You keep moving, and it's…y'know."

I stayed still, feeling self-conscious with the fact that I effectively have an erection between my thighs. Sure, it's still in his pants, but I can still feel it.

Trying to start our usual conversation, rambling on whilst attempting to regain our familiar confidence together, we both realised that his issue wasn't going away. I made a move to get off him, but Naruto gripped my thighs and shook his head distressingly.

"I don't want you to see," he hissed, but then sighed shakily, "It will go away in a few minutes…"

Doubtful, I tried to keep up conversation again, and while he did answer my questions he was very much distracted. I have no experience with penis: does an erection really go away in a few minutes? Admittedly the only things I know about penises come from my little sister, because she's more sexually active than me…in this department I'm stumped.

"Naruto?" I asked, trying hard to keep still, "It's been ten minutes…"

He risked a look at me, but as soon as I met his eyes he looked away again. He was muttering something but I couldn't hear him, and I was seriously considering 'helping' out. However, Miss Virgin-Hands has never touched a dick, so I doubt I would be really helping. In any case, I can just hear the worst possible outcome in my head, consisting of people puzzling over why his dick was mauled and red…

"I don't know how this stuff works," I breathed, causing him to stiffen again, "Any ideas on what I can…um, do?"

Naruto swallowed nervously, his face continuing into deeper shades of red…not only am I worrying over his face melting, but I'm worrying he's frying his brain too. I can feel the heat of embarrassment through his clothing.

"You can't be serious?" he said mutely, "It's too early, isn't it?"

I agreed with him there, but…damn fuck, it feels like it's getting _bigger_ down there. Moving uncomfortably, I heard Naruto breathe in sharply. He turned his face away from me, his hands tightening on my thighs. Cruelly I moved again, purposefully rubbing against him, and he swore colourfully.

"What the hell!" he gasped, holding my hips firmly, "Are you trying to make the situation worse?"

Contemplating, I moved the smallest of movements against him, and _behold_: he's so sensitive it's almost cute.

"You're sensitive," I stated calmly, looking into his shocked face, "Tell me…will it truthfully go away in another ten minutes?"

His jaw tightened as he stared at me, blue eyes slowly absorbing the expression on my face. Despite my bold words I'm scared out my mind, and that's not right, is it? No one should perform a sexual act unless they are completely comfortable…and I'm not comfortable.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, and then kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Don't worry yourself, okay?" he told me, brushing my hair back soothingly, "We're not going to force anything. We're taking things slow, and if I get a 'problem' it's tough luck. I'll have to deal with it."

I smiled, and then reached for a pillow. Swiftly I tucked it underneath me, slipping it over his lap and 'problem'.

"Better?" I asked, kissing his forehead, "Or do you need another pillow to lower the stimulus some more?"

He growled, incredibly mortified.

"I'm not _that_ sensitive!" he argued, crossing his arms stubbornly, "You were the one moving on me."

Rolling my eyes I pushed him down to the floor, and I lay on top of him, the pillow still over his groin area. He became rigid for a moment, not knowing what to do, but then relaxed as he realised I was just cuddling him. Once again we became comfortable and at ease with each other, without the threat of an erection making us both blush and squirm with embarrassment.

We stayed up late, bickering like an old married couple, and laughing as if we had known each other for years. I like being so close to him, which is weird for me. Normally, on a very rare chance that I actually get a date, it takes months for me to feel so free with someone. I think the reason I'm so relaxed around Naruto is because he doesn't want to rush things; he understands me and seems to care. All my other dates in life were dull in comparison, and none were anything to brag about. It makes me shudder to think about them…

Naruto fell asleep underneath me, snoring softly, and I took the time I felt I needed to study his face. The artist within me itched to paint out his face or something, but my girly soppy side wanted to just savour the moment and enjoy being so close to him. I considered moving so that if he woke up he wasn't greeted with my face so close to his, but I was content. Peering at the whisker marks on his cheeks I deliberated touching them, yet I was afraid he would wake up; he is ninja, after all.

Then I got the shock of a life time. Just as I was about to drift into sleep, Naruto moved in his slumber, rolling over and crushing me underneath him. I squeaked in alarm, my face against chest, and I flapped my arms in frustration when I couldn't push him off me.

_Great…_cause of death: squished by Naruto.

"You. Big. Oaf!" I huffed, struggling to breathe, "Why the hell are you so _darn_ heavy?"

He moved again, this time resting his head on my breasts…at least I could breathe now, but I take back what I said about being afraid he would wake up. He's a seriously heavy sleeper. Stretching my legs, I realised the pillow was gone, and the erection was back…how the fuck am I to sleep with the one-eye-stick digging in my leg? Just my luck.

"Oi!" I shout, poking him in the forehead, "Your dick is on me again."

His eyes flew open, alarmed, and when he realised where his head was his eyes widened. Then he realised the other issue…again.

"I'm squishing you, sorry," he mumbled, moving back, "Um…did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, kneading the ache in my breasts from where he unexpectedly mashed his head against them. He followed the motion of my hands with keen interest, and when I realised what I was doing I stopped right away, cheeks flaming.

"I was just surprised," I grunted, "One minute you were peacefully asleep, the next you were on top of me, face in my tits and dick on my leg."

He smiled slightly; closing his eyes to go back to sleep, but then his eyes flew open again. Staring at me from the corner of his eye, I realised he wanted to ask something, but from the way he kept nervously twiddling his fingers I understood he didn't know how to ask. I sighed.

"I thought we weren't going to do anything sex related?" I said bluntly, watching as he gaped at me in surprise over how straight forward I was.

"No…not like that, but…I like seeing you touch yourself," he admitted quietly, but then turned onto his side so I couldn't see his face, "I was just wondering if…you'd do it again?"

_Jeez_, I only touched my breasts and he was wondering if I'd do it again? There was nothing kinky about what I had just done, at all, and yet he was…urgh! I'll never understand why guys like these things. Rubbing myself against an erection I can understand, but kneading my breasts? C'mon…

"Why?" I inquired, curious, "What would you get out of it?"

Naruto turned around to peer at me, frowning at the question as if it was ridiculous.

"It's one of the most exciting things for a girl to do, isn't it? Plus it's kinda educational in terms of what the girl likes herself, so the guy can learn how to make her feel good?"

He kinda had a point, but I don't know what I like. Call me a wimp; I've never explored that area before, despite having heard it was 'natural' and 'fun' to do so. I just didn't know how to start. Magazines make it seem like everyone dips a finger down there and has a play, but it just makes me feel…unskilled and foolish.

"I don't know how," I admitted, watching as he blinked in surprise, "What do I do?"

Naruto sat up and I did too. Did it make me a freak that I had never pleasured myself? Naruto leaned forward, capturing my hands in his.

"Do you want to find out?" he asked gently.

Um…do I? Would I actually enjoy it, or would it feel weird? But another thing I wanted to know was did he touch himself? No…boys do it all the time, don't they? It's normal for guys because if they get a hard-on they can go to the bathroom and relieve themselves, because their problem is noticeable. For a girl she just gets horny and could sit there as if nothing is happening…

"Would it be wrong for me to ask you to help me?" I asked quietly, my fingers playing with the hem of my pyjama pants, "Like…could we learn together?"

Naruto gulped as if I had told him the world was going to erupt in flames, and I realised our hands were shaking. He gave a short nod, incredibly nervous, and I wondered if I should take my pyjama pants off completely, or leave them on but just bring our hands down there under the material. Damn, I wish I could do a little trim around down there, or anything to make myself feel more prepared…I need to shave my legs…_oh hell_, what is _he_ expecting?

I edged my pyjama pants down slowly, suddenly feeling unbelievably vulnerable, and Naruto helped tug the yellow material off the end of my feet. Mortification factor number two: I was wearing pink knickers with a dotty pattern on them. So unsexy…

"These are cute," Naruto smiled, probing the little bow on the front, "They're very you."

Well, at least he doesn't think these knickers are the type little girls have…to be honest I don't own 'sexy' underwear.

Naruto's fingers slipped under the material of my knickers, about to tug them down, but he looked up at me first so that he could see if I wanted him to. I nodded, feeling my heart race when his warm fingers ghosted over my skin, teasing my senses-he was neither touching me with the impatient grabbing of a horny male, or with the wimpy cowardly touch of someone unable to even lift a finger to prod me. His touch was nervous, respectful, and overall: very much needed.

He undressed me completely, never ogling at me like I was a piece of meat, but simply staring in fascination. I've never felt so precious, nor so beautiful. Unhooking my bra for him, I let my small breasts spill out of their confinement, and I am quite proud of their perkiness and symmetry. The part of me I don't like so much are my bony hips…

"Why am I the only one naked?" I asked quietly, shivering as his hands cupped my breasts, "That's so unfair."

He grimaced, looking down at himself as though surprised.

"Oh…um…" he mumbled inelegantly, "Do you promise not to laugh?"

I nodded firmly.

"If I do, I give you permission to stuff something in my mouth to shut me up," I told him, "Because if I laugh it means I'm nervous…I can't help being nervous."

Naruto's eyes went big, and I realised how indecent my words sounded. He understood though that I didn't want to go _there_ at this stage, thankfully, because that opens up an entirely new world of hazards…such as choking, accidentally swallowing, sucking too hard…can you actually suck too hard? Is that even possible?

We moved into his room from in front of the TV, and he went to close the curtains immediately. I sat on the bed quietly, watching as he started to unzip his jacket, wondering what I was supposed to expect. Muscle? Scars? A third nipple? _A fourth?_

The jacket was tossed to the side clumsily, and when I saw him trembling I stood up and walked over to him. His blue eyes pleaded, unsure how to proceed, and I ran my fingers under his shirt and started to pull it over his head. Warm skin greeted me, firm with muscle, but there wasn't too much muscle. It was a good amount, not making him look bulky but manly.

He swallowed.

"Are you really not going to laugh?" he whispered, "It would be kinda off-putting."

I pursed my lips, pressing my breasts to his chest timidly as I considered his fear of me laughing at his penis. Sucks to be me when I'm so honest about my reaction to sexual organs…

"How about, I promise not to look down, if that makes you feel better?"

He nodded, eyes closed as his hands trailed down my shoulders and down my hips, before reaching for the hem of his pants. Taking them off with a deep sigh, he made sure to keep close to me so I wasn't tempted to look down…however, I giggled nervously anyway as I felt the hot member rest against my stomach. Naruto sighed, deciding to stop my giggling by kissing me passionately. It worked, and as we both breathlessly kissed we seemed to forget the risk of me laughing and spoiling the moment.

When we broke apart we rested our foreheads together. My nipples were hard, and I wanted him to feel them. I guided his hands to my breasts, wanting him to play with my nipples and to gently pinch them. Hesitant, he slowly trailed his thumb over my left nipple, seeming to study the hardness before using his other fingers. He began to knead my firm mounds with great concentration, trying to figure out how to make it feel pleasant for me.

"Should I do anything?" I asked him, my hands caressing his hips, "I mean…I should be doing something, right?"

He shook his head, grinning as he leaned his face down in front of my left breast.

"I'm feeling good already," he told me, his mouth opening over my peak.

I jerked, liking the odd hotness surrounding my nipple, and I felt my hand instinctively move downwards towards where my clitoris would be. Hesitantly I moved my finger against the delicate nub, finding it dangerously sensitive. Naruto flicked his tongue against my nipple, and I moaned lightly.

"Naruto…" I whispered, seizing his hand, "Down here."

He blinked in surprise as I pressed his fingertips to my clitoris, and after explaining what it was he seemed to understand why I wanted him to touch it. For some reason feeling his hot fingers down there sent my stomach into spasms of delight. He went slow, not sure how to stimulate me, but then he skilfully inserted a finger inside me and massaged my clitoris with his thumb slowly. I breathed hard, biting my lip as I gripped onto him.

"Like that?" he asked, a hint of a smile in his words.

I nodded eagerly, not sure what my body was telling me. It felt like I needed to melt into a puddle, but at the same time go wild…in the end, my body seemed to settle for a subtle rocking, fucking his finger greedily. He added another finger, and my body fucked the two fingers together, moving them deeper inside. Naruto moved them, hitting a golden spot located high up inside me.

"_Damn!"_ I breathed, stilling my hips, "Do that again, please, Naruto."

With a frown he moved his fingers again, pressing upwards and finding the same spot again. My legs felt weak now, completely useless, and when I expressed this to him he picked me up and draped me on the bed. Again, his hand lowered and he inserted two fingers, and I widened my legs as his thumb sought out my clitoris. The clitoris stimulation died down after five minutes, but during the time it was used I felt like I was going to burst like an aggravated can of fizzy pop. His fingers, though, carried on their work, ploughing inside me vigorously as if nothing could stop them.

Moving my hips a little, I realised I was really wet. His fingers were so slick with my own lubrication that he was picking up the pace, and my body was beginning to writhe. I was starting to moan louder, intent on heightening the pleasure within me as I rolled my hips. Our bodies were slippery with sweat, and our mouths met, desirous for each other. My body was beginning to feel an urgent need of release, and the feeling was growing rapidly now, a searing hot warmth that threatened to explode.

"Naruto," I moaned out, surprising him, "I think I'm going to come."

He nodded, determined to help me to orgasm, and as my head flopped back onto the pillows I arched my back. Toes curling as I shut my eyes, I felt the hot wave of pleasure peak, and Naruto's fingers drove harder and faster, until finally my entire body shuddered in release. I must have shouted something, but I don't know. All I knew right then in that moment was a warm shivering ecstasy that caught my breath, and made my body fall incredibly limp after the golden edge passed.

It felt like a chore to even breathe as I lay there, as if I had just finished an exhausting training exercise. I was completely spent.

Somewhere between my panting I managed to open my eyes, and to my surprise I saw Naruto's face hovering over mine. I smiled, a feeling of complete gratitude overwhelming me as I saw him.

"And that was only with your fingers," I said quietly, reaching up to caress his cheek, "That was amazing."

Naruto rested his head on my breasts, a small smile gracing his face, and I indulged in feeling his weight on me, so secure and safe under him. I was very wet from my orgasm, but there was a dirty pleasure in letting it stay that way as our minds began to drift to a calmer place.

When Naruto moved I snapped my eyes open, alert to the abrupt movement. He moved onto his side, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I feel like saying something stupid," he mumbled, sheepish as he locked eyes with me, "I know it's only been_…hell_, like, _two_ days, but I undoubtedly…uncontrollably…love you."

Whoa…

I turned onto my side to face him directly, alarmed at his words because I hadn't been expecting them. Unable to identify how I felt, my emotions blurred between disbelief and pure elation. Tears pricked my eyes. My heart felt like it was being elevated.

"You're insane," I whispered, grasping his hand in both of mine, "You're undoubtedly, _uncontrollably _insane…"

What was I saying? We're soulmates…aren't we supposed to be doing this kind of stuff? I should be accepting his words easily, but I've been shat on so many times by guys that…I don't want to believe those words, but I can feel how true they are, and that's what makes it unbearable. The fact that I believe he loves me.

Naruto kissed the tip of my nose gently.

"I love you, Yuka," he told me somewhat stubbornly, "If it means I'm insane to love you, then I'll gladly accept being insane."

My chest felt tight, but I cuddled up close to him, my arms wrapped around his waist and my leg draped over his hip. I could feel the heat of his manhood against me, but instead of it feeling unnerving or scary…it felt comfortably intimate.

"I love you, Naruto," I whispered in his ear, and then pressed a kiss into his neck, "I love you…"

Never had I imagined this happening. I have never said those three words to any guy before, but I can't deny what I'm feeling. I can't ignore how happy and grateful I am to be with him, and to be so close. Yes, it's been two days, but you know what? Fuck that. Naruto can't hurt me, and I have nothing to lose. I'm free to love him as much as I want.

Drifting into a peaceful silence, entangled, we both fell asleep with the knowledge that when we woke up in the morning…we would still be together. That fact alone made me feel suffocated with happiness.

* * *

**So...where exactly can this pair go from here? Oh, and I would love to hear what you think about Yukimi-do you hate her, dislike her or even enjoy her character? I'd love to know, because she's going to be making more of an appearance as the story progresses :)**

_**Also, please review, advise and criticise!**_

**Next update may be sometime next week...maybe...hopefully...Until then! Bye bye! **


End file.
